Cinta
by itachislovelywife
Summary: Meskipun hari ini tidak berjalan sesuai dengan keinginan kita, jangan pernah menyerah pada hidup. Kalau disana ada orang yang lebih kuat daripada kamu, kamu harus memikirkan cara untuk menang. Jika tidak, tidak ada masa depan.
1. Chapter 1

**NARUTO PUNYANYA BAPAK MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**SASUKE&SAKURA**

* * *

Jam satu malam, seorang pemuda dengan rambut melawan gravitasi berlari ke stasiun Konoha. "sial," gumannya kesal sambil memandang kereta yang mulai melaju pergi. Ternyata dia ketinggalan kereta terakhir.

Pemuda tersebut adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Seorang agent kreatif handal di sebuah perusahaan swasta yang bernama Kirin. Inc.

Sasuke berjalan keluar stasiun, Ia duduk di pinggir jalan, tepatnya di depan gedung teater yang tertutup. Berharap masih ada taxi yang lewat.

Hampir setengah jam lebih Sasuke duduk disana tapi tak ada satupun taxi yang lewat. "Sial," lagi-lagi gumanan itu yang keluar dari mulutnya. Pandangan Sasuke beralih pada sebuah mobil yang berhenti tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

"Kenapa berhenti disini?" terdengar suara seorang gadis dari dalam mobil tersebut.

"Keluarlah, stasiun disana," berganti suara laki-laki dari dalam mobil.

Sasuke melihat seorang gadis bermahkota merah muda keluar dari dalam mobil.

"BODOH!" seru gadis tersebut, menutup pintu mobil sangat kencang.

Mobil yang tedi ditumpanginya melaju pergi. Gadis tersebut melepas sepatu kirinya kemudia ia lemparkan ke arah mobil yang sudah melaju pergi.

"BODOH!" teriaknya kesal.

Gadis bermahkota merah muda tersebut tidak beranjak dari tempatnya sampe beberapa lama. Sepertinya dia belum menyadari ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikannya dari tadi. Mata gadis itu mengarah pada sepatunya yang ia gunakan untuk melempar mobil tergeletak di jalan. Ia berjalan mengambil sepatunya dan memakainya kembali, lalu berbalik dan berjalan menuju stasiun.

Sasuke masih terus memperhatikannya, "Apa kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke, saat gadis tersebut melewatinya.

Gadis tersebut berbalik melihat ke arah Sasuke untuk yang pertama kalinya.

"Meskipun bertengkar, dia tidak boleh menurunkanmu tengah malam begini di depan stasiun. Seharusnya dia mengatarmu sampai rumah," ucap Sasuke.

"Itu bukan urusanmu," ucap gadis itu ketus, kemudian membalikan badannya dan berjalan pergi.

"SUDAH TIDAK ADA KERETA!" seru Sasuke.

Gadis bermahkota merah muda tersebut menghentikan langkahnya, ia melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. Setelah menghembuskan nafas panjang, ia membalikkan badanya dan berjalan ke arah Sasuke, ia duduk di samping Sasuke.

Mereka berdua hanya saling diam dan pandangan mereka terarah pada jalan raya yang sudah sepi dan hanya ada beberapa mobil yang kadang lewat. Tanpa sengaja keduanya mengambil nafas berat bersamaan.

Sasuke mengambil sebungkus rokok dari saku kemejanya. Ia mengambil sebatang dan menarunya di mulut kemudian menyalakannya. Sasuke menoleh kearah gadis yang duduk di sampingnya, ia menyodorkan rokok padanya.

Gadis tersebut menatap Sasuke sebentar, tanpa mengucapkan 'terima kasih' ia mengambil sebatang. Sasuke menyalakan korek untuknya. Gadis berambut merah muda tersebut menghisap rokoknya, "uhuk..uhuk.." suara batuk keluar dari mulut gadis berambut merah muda itu.

"Kamu tidak pernah merokok?" tanya Sasuke.

Gadis itu cuma diam, dan mematikan rokoknya.

"Hei, sepertinya sampe besok pagi tidak akan ada taxi yang lewat. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke karaoke bersama?" ucap Sasuke sambil memandang gadis tersebut.

"Tidak, aku akan mencari tempat untuk bermalam," ucap sang gadis, ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan pergi.

Sasuke bangkit dari tempat duduknya mengejar gadis tersebut. "Sepertinya akan hujan, kalau kamu mau, kamu bisa ikut denganku menginap di hotel," ajak Sasuke.

Gadis bermahkota merah muda tersebut menoleh dan memandang Sasuke tanpa ekspresi di wajahnya. "Hotel?" tanyanya.

Sasuke mengangguk.

* * *

Di hotel, gadis bermahkota merah muda duduk di tepi ranjang menonton TV. Oh, iya nama gadis tersebut adalah Haruno Sakura.

Sasuke yang duduk di sofa terus memperhatikannya. "_Manis juga,_" ucap Sasuke dalam hati.

Sasuke bangkit dari sofa, ia berjalan mendekati Sakura. Sasuke mendudukkan diri di samping Sakura. Sakura hanya menoleh sebentar kemudian perhatiannya kembali pada layar televisi.

Sasuke mengambil remot TV dan mematikannya.

"Mengapa kamu mematikannya?" protes Sakura.

"Kamu sudah menonton terlalu lama, sebaiknya kamu istirahat,"

"Tapi aku masih ingin menontonnya," ucap Sakura sambil merebut remot dari tangan Sasuke.

"Besok pagi aku harus kerja, jadi aku ingin tidur," ucap Sasuke, ia mengambil paksa remot dari tangan Sakura, lalu melemparnya ke sofa di kamar hotel 'mereka?'.

"Kalau begitu kamu pergi tidur saja," ucap Sakura kesal.

"Ini bukan tempat dimana dua orang pergi kesini bersama dan tidur sendirian," ucap Sasuke sambil bergerak mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura.

Sakura tampak kaget, ia berusaha menghindar sebisa mungkin. Sakura memiringkan badannya berusaha menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke terus berusaha mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Ah!" seru Sakura, saat jarak wajah mereka tinggal beberapa senti.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke, menghentikan aksinya untuk mencium Sakura.

"Apa yang kamu pikirkan? Sesuatu yang buruk?" tanya Sakura. Posisi mereka masih belum berubah.

"Aku hanya ingin menciummu," ucap Sasuke tanpa dosa.

"Arrgh.. Kamu berfikir tentang 'itu'? Itu menjijikkan!" seru Sakura sambil mendorong tubuh Sasuke supaya menjauh.

"Dua orang pergi ke hotel tentu saja mereka akan ... " ucap Sasuke menggantung, ia mendekatkan wajahnya kembali ke wajah Sakura.

"Aku tidak pernah memikirkan hal seperti 'itu'," ucap Sakura, sambil mendorong tuhuh Sasuke menjauh. Sakura bangkit dari tepi ranjang dan duduk di lantai.

Sasuke mengikutinya. "Umumnya gadis yang diajak ke hotel akan berkata, aku bukan cewek gampangan, aku tidak memikirkan hal 'itu',"

Sakura menoleh dan memandang Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya sambil bersandar pada ranjang. "Kamu hanya ingin menciumku saja? Apakah selain itu di kepalamu masih ada hal lain yang ingin kamu lakukan?"

"Tidak ada yang lain, " jawab Sasuke sambil memasang seringai seksi di wajahhnya.

"Tidak ada?"

"Iya, tidak ada. Tidak ada yang lain," ucap Sasuke dan mendekatkan wajahnya kembali.

Sakura menahan tubuh Sasuke, kedua tangannya mendorong dada bidang Sasuke.

"Sebaiknya kamu mandi dulu," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum dibuat-buat semanis mungkin.

"Ah, benar. Lima menit. Tunggu lima menit," ucap Sasuke. Sasuke menyeringai dan langsung bergegas ke kamar mandi.

Sakura berdiri kemudian duduk di tepi ranjang. "Cowok yang mengerikan," gumanya.

Sakura menguap, tanganya secara reflek menutup mulutnya. Ia melihat cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya. Ekspresi muka Sakura langsung berubah menjadi sedih. "Dasar Gaara bodoh,"

***

Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi hanya mengenakan handuk untuk menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya. Lampu di kamar hotel sudah dimatikan, hanya tersisa lampu tidur di samping ranjang yang masih menyala. Sasuke menyeringai, Ia merangkak ke atas tempat tidur.

"Kamu tidak mandi dulu?" tanya Sasuke. tapi tidak ada jawaban.

Merasa diabaikan, Sasuke mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Sakura yang berbaring memunggungi bagian tempatnya untuk tidur, ia membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh Sakura, "Apa? masih mengenakan pakaian?"

Sasuke melihat wajah Sakura, ia mendengar dengkuran halus keluar dari mulut Sakura.

"Membosankan," gerutu Sasuke kesal.

Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya, ia memandang tubuh Sakura yang memunggunginya sebentar, lalu membalikkan badannya sehingga punggung mereka saling berhadapan.


	2. Chapter 2

Jam sepuluh pagi, Sasuke masih tertidur pulas ketika telepon di kamar hotel tempat dia dan Sakura menginap berdering berkali-kali sampai membuatnya bangun. Sasuke berjuang untuk membuka matanya untuk menjawab telepon.

"Hallo?" jawab Sasuke dengan suara parau.

"Selamat pagi, saya petugas resepsionis. Ini sudah waktunya anda untuk _check out_,"

"Maaf?" tanya Sasuke bingung, nyawanya belum terkumpul sepenuhnya.

"Ini sudah jam sepuluh pagi, waktu anda untuk _check out,_"

Sasuke membuka matanya dan melihat sekeliling kamar. "Saya mengerti," ucap Sasuke kemudian menutup telepon.

"Aku kesiangan," gumamnya.

Sasuke turun dari ranjang, kemudian dia mengingat semalam dia bersama gadis berambut merah muda. Sasuke melihat sekeliling kamar, matanya melihat selembar kertas di atas meja. Sasuke berjalan mengambil kertas tersebut.

Sasuke membaca tulisan pada kertas yang ia ambil, '_Sleepy-head_, aku tidak mau terlambat ke tempat kerja, jadi aku pergi dulu. Biaya sewa hotel kamu yang bayar.'

Sasuke berjalan ke jendela, ia memicingkan matanya ketika sinar matahari pagi masuk ke kamar hotel setelah ia membuka tirai jendela.

* * *

Sasuke sampai studio Chidori, ia memasuki sebuah studio di mana pemotretan berlangsung "Ya itu benar, lihat kesini, itu bagus," ucap seorang fotografer.

"Sasuke? kamu kemana saja? Kita sudah selesai!" ucap Neji, rekan kerja Sasuke ketika melihat Sasuke datang.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Neji.

"Bagaimana? _Red and white Christmas_ tema yang baik, 'kan?" tanya Neji sambil memperlihatkan foto-foto.

"Tema yang baik, tetapi jika latar belakang berwarna hijau itu akan lebih baik," jawab Sasuke.

"Tapi ini merah dan putih Natal,"

"Kita ubah latar belakangnya menjadi hijau," tegas Sasuke.

"Aku pikir ..."

"Jangan katakan apa-apa sekarang, itu akan menjadi sempurna," potong Sasuke.

Semua yang ada di setudio berguman kesal mendengar ucapan Sasuke, karena itu berarti mereka harus mengulang pekerjaan mereka lagi.

"Bisa kita mulai lagi?" tanya Sasuke, lebih tepatnya memerintah.

Terdengar ponsel Sasuke berdering. "maaf" ucap Sasuke pada Neji dan para pekerja disana, meminta waktu sebentar.

Sasuke berjalan agak menjauh untuk menjawab pangilan di ponselnya, "Hallo, Kepala bagian? ... Tidak, sekarang aku di studio ... Kembali ke kantor? ... Sekarang?

* * *

Di kantor.

"Mentransfer?" tanya Sasuke, berdiri di depan bosnya.

"Ditransfer ke departemen bisnis," terang Obito, kepala bagian tempat Sasuke bekerja.

"Huh? Sekarang saya sangat yakin dengan posisi saya. Disamping itu, tanpa saya kantor ini akan kekurangan kreativitas. Kenapa saya yang ditransfer?"

"Jika kamu begitu percaya diri, sebaiknya gunakan kepercayaan diri kamu ke departemen bisnis. Aku ingin kamu belajar bahwa hidup di dunia ini tidak mudah,"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan departemen kreatif? tannya Sasuke.

"Aku akan mendapatkan seseorang untuk mengambil alih, jika kamu masih tidak mengerti itu, maka kamu masih anak-anak!" jawab Obito.

* * *

Sasuke berdiri di luar gedung kantor departemen bisnis, ia mendongakkan kepalanya memandang gedung tersebut sebelum melangkah masuk.

Sasuke melihat papan daftar departemen sambil berguman, "Departemen bisnis. Bisnis,"

Setelah menemukannya, Sasuke berjalan menuju lift. Tiba di departemen bisnis, Sasuke berdiri di ambang pintu dan mengambil nafas dalam sebelum mengatakan, "Saya Uchiha Sasuke dari departemen kreativitas,"

"Uchiha," panggil Kakashi, kepala bagian departemen bisnis yang sedang menandatangani beberapa dokumen.

"Ya," jawab Sasuke berjalan ke meja Kakashi dan berdiri di depannya.

Kakashi menatapnya, kemudian berkata, "Stelan jas dan celana harus biru, kemeja putih, dasi suatu keharusan, sepatu hitam, tidak ada rambut panjang. Harus mengekspresikan diri, individualitas, mengerti?"

Sasuke dengan kaku mengangguk.

"Haruno?" panggil Kakashi pada salah satu stafnya.

"Ya," jawab suara seorang gadis dari dalam ruangan tempat arsip-arsip.

"Disini ada Uchiha dari departemen kreativitas. Akan ada banyak hal yang dia tidak tahu, tolong beritahu dia sekitar kantor," terang Kakashi.

Seorang pegawai kantor masuk memanggil Kakashi, "Kepala departemen, bisa minta waktunya sebentar?"

Kakashi berdiri lalu keluar mengikuti orang tersebut meninggalkan Sasuke yang hanya berdiri di sana.

"Permisi, bisakah anda membantu saya sebentar?" ucap seorang gadis dari dalam ruangan tempat penyimpanan arsip-arsip.

"Oke," jawab Sasuke. Sasuke nampak tidak senang dengan apa yang dia alami hari ini.

Sasuke masuk ke ruangan arsip-arsip. Sakura melihat ke arah pintu ketika mendengar suara langkah orang memasuki ruangan. Mata mereka saling bertemu dan terlihat raut terkejut di wajah mereka.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati sakura. "Dimana kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya," ucap Sasuke setengah sinis.

Sasuke sedikit kesal pada Sakura, bagaimana dia tidak kesal, malamnya Sakura mempermainkannya dengan menyuruhnya mandi dan meninggalkannya tidur. Pagi harinya dia pergi tanpa membangunkannya dan biaya hotel Sasuke yang membayar semuanya, soal biaya hotel sebenarnya itu tidak begitu masalah buat Sasuke, tapi tetap saja dia merasa sedikit kesal pada Sakura.

"Saya Haruno Sakura, Senang bertemu dengan anda," ucap Sakura memberi salam, kemudian tersenyum lebar, berpura-pura seolah mereka belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya.

Sasuke hanya memberi Sakura tatapan setengah sinis.

* * *

Saat meeting, Sakura memberikan teh pada rekan-rekan kerjanya, setelah itu ia duduk dikursinya, tepatnya sebelah Sasuke.

"Kamu tidak kebagian teh," bisik Sakura pada Sasuke sambil menaruh gelas terakhir untuk dirinya sendiri. Sasuke memutar matanya.

"Ah, hampir lupa. ini adalah Uchiha yang ditransfer dari departemen kreatif hari ini," ucap Kakashi.

Sasuke berdiri memperkenalkan diri secara resmi. "Saya Uchiha, senang bertemu dengan anda semuanya,"

Kakashi menatap Sasuke dan berkata, "Tentang pekerjaanmu untuk sementara waktu, akan diputuskan besok,"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

Kakashi melanjutkan meeting mereka. "Baiklah, selanjutnya, Guy, apakah ada laporan?" tanya Kakashi pada Guy, Salah satu staf di departemannya.

Saat Guy memberikan laporan-laporannya. Sakura memperhatikan Sasuke. "Kamu ada masalah? Kamu tampak lesu dan lelah," tanya Sakura pada sasuke setengah berbisik.

Sasuke menoleh dan memberinya tatapan kesal. "Gadis seperti mu tidak akan mengerti apa-apa. Ada banyak hal yang tidak akan kamu mengerti." jawab sasuke kasar.

Sakura tertawa kecil, "Hanya karena tidak bisa melakukan hal 'itu' dengan seorang gadis baik-baik, itu sebabnya kamu tidak bisa tidur?"

Perkataan Sakura benar-benar Sasuke semakin kesal, Kejadian hari ini benar-benar membuat mood-nya sangat buruk. Dengan reflek tangan kanan Sasuke menggebrak meja rapat "Bukan itu!" bentak Sasuke.

Semua orang di sekeliling meja berhenti berbicara dan menatap Sasuke.

"Apa yang salah?" tanya Kakashi, menatap Sasuke heran.

Sasuke menyadari semua mata menatapnya dengan tatapan tanda tanya, "Nyamuk," ucap Sasuke sambil menepuk kedua tangannya di udara.

Sakura menatap Sasuke, ia mencondongkan badanya mendekat pada Sasuke kemudian menepuk dahi Sasuke dengan telapak tangan kananya.

"Nyamuknya kena. Silakan lanjutkan," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum polos mengabaikan tatapan membunuh dari Sasuke.

Rekan kerja mereka tertawa semuanya kemudian melanjutkan meeting-nya.

* * *

Pulang kerja Sasuke langsung menuju kantor Itachi. Itachi adalah kakak Sasuke, ia adalah seorang jaksa penuntut umum.

"Aniki?" panggil Sasuke di depan pintu, kebetulan pintu ruangan kerja Itachi tidak tertutup.

Itachi melihat kearah pintu, "Sasuke? masuklah. Ada angin apa kamu kesini, tumben sekali?" ucap Itachi menyuruh Sasuke masuk.

Sasuke berjalan masuk dan duduk di kursi. Itachi tersenyum pada adik kesayangannya.

"Ada apa, tumben sekali kamu kesini? bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" tanya Itachi. Itachi Sudah cukup lama tidak bertemu Sasuke karena mereka sudah tinggal terpisah di apartemen masing-masing.

Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke malah mengambil buku dari meja kerja Itachi dan membaca sampulnya. "Aniki, kasus apa yang kamu kerjakan sekarang?"

"Kasus pembunuhan Danzo, apakah kamu pernah mendengar itu?"

"Hn. Aniki akan menuntut hukuman mati?"

"Itu jelas," jawab Itachi.

Sasuke membuka sebuah dokumen, ketia ia akan membancanya Itachi mengambil dokumen tersebut dari tangan Sasuke lalu menutupnya dan tersenyum.

"Aa, maaf. Aku mengerti" ucap Sasuke.

"Mau kopi?" tawar Itachi. Sasuke menggeleng tanda tidak mau.

"Aku kagum pada Anikki, kalau Aniki sudah mengambil keputusan, pasti tidak akan pernah berubah. Seperti ketika kamu kuliah dan memutuskan menjadi jaksa penuntut umum. Aku punya teman sekelas yang mengatakan ia ingin menjadi polisi, tapi pada akhirnya dia menyerah. Tapi Aniki selalu seperti yang Aniki katakan."

"Aku berusaha keras mewujudkan mimpiku, karena aku ingin bekerja pada pekerjaan yang aku sukai," ucap Itachi kemudian memperhatikan wajah Sasuke.  
"Kamu ada masalah? Apakah kamu sekarang bekerja pada pekerjaan yang tidak kamu sukai?"

"Tidak juga," gumam Sasuke sambil mebuka halaman buku yang ia ambil di meja Itachi.

"Eh?"

"Tapi sekarang aku benar-benar bekerja keras, karena bos mengenali kemampuanku. Jadi aku merasa seperti mendapatkan tempat," ucap Sasuke sambil tertawa, tapi tampak tidak begitu senang.

Itachi bisa membaca raut muka Sasuke. Dia tersenyum dan memberinya semangat.

* * *

Di apartemennya, Sasuke duduk membolak-balik buku tahunan SMA-nya ketika ponselnya berdering. Sasuke mengambil ponselnya dan menjawabnya. "Ya,"

"Sasuke?" terdengar suara seorang laki-laki di seberang.

"Naruto?"

"Aku baru saja mendapat telepon dari Shikamaru, dia mengajak kita bertemu dengan teman lamanya. Katanya seorang pramugari. Temannya Shikamaru juga akan mengajak teman-temannya. Kamu datang juga, 'kan Sasuke?"

"Tidak tahu," jawab jawab Sasuke. Sasuke berjalan ke kulkas, kemudian membuka pintu kulkas dan mengambil sebotol air mineral.

"Kenapa tidak tahu?"

Sasuke duduk di atas tempat tidurnya, "Naruto, ketika kamu berada dalam keadaan darurat ... kamu akan memikirkan kata-kata siapa? atau mungkin wajah seorang gadis datang ke pikiranmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Eh? Ya, baru-baru ini, ketika aku harus berusaha keras, aku terus berpikir tentang ramen. Kenapa?"

"Tsk, di otakmu hanya ada ramen,"

"Sasuke, apa kamu ada masalah?"

"Apa mungkin seseorang bisa terus bekerja di pekerjaan yang dia tidak suka?" tanya Sasuke.

"Apa yang salah? Hari ini kamu aneh."

"Sudahlah." ucap Sasuke, ia merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur.

"Oh, iya. Kemarin aku bertemu Konan,"

"Hah?! Konan, manajer tim basket kita waktu SMA?" tanya Sasuke kaget.

"Benar. Dia datang ke Konoha,"

Sasuke membuka bukun tahunan SMA-nya dan mengeluarkan sebuah foto, terlihat foto Sasuke membawa bola basket dan disampingnya terdapat seorang gadis berambut biru sedang tersenyum. Gadis tersebut adalah Konan, pacar Sasuke waktu SMA.

* * *

Sasuke pergi ke sebuah pameran musium Cina. Saat Sasuke sedang melihat-lihat, ia tidak sengaja melihat seorang wanita bermahkota biru keluar dengan seorang pria, wanita itu adalah Konan. Konan berhenti ketika melihat Sasuke. Sasuke melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum.

konan tampak terkejut, "Sasu-chan!" serunya kaget. Konan berjalan kearah Sasuke sambil tersenyum "kenapa kamu bisa disini?" tanyanya.

"Aku mendengar dari Naruto, kalo kamu berada di sini. Karena sedang tidak ada pekerjaan jadi aku datang untuk melihat apakah kamu benar ada di sini, apa kabar?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, bagaima denganmu?"

"Aku baik-baik juga. Kapan kamu datang ke Konoha?"

"Aku dikirim ke sini tahun lalu,"

"Tahun lalu? Kenapa kamu tidak menghubungiku?" tanya Sasuke. Konan tidak menjawab, ia hanya tersenyum.

Sasuke melihat tangan kiri Konan lalu bertanya, "Menikah?"

Konan tersenyum. "Tentu saja belum,"

"Belum, ya?"

"Belum," ucap Konan sambil mengangguk.

"Melihat kamu tampak begitu baik, aku senang. Aku sering khawatir padamu sejak putus denganku, bertanya-tanya apa yang akan terjadi setelah kita putus,"

Konan tersenyum lebar. "Kamu main-main jadi aku memutuskanmu,"

"Aku tidak, itu hanya rumor di sekolah. Kamu salah paham. Ah, menjelaskan semuanya sekarang tidak akan membuat semuanya kembali seperti dulu," ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum, kalo diperhatikan baik-baik sebenernya terlihat raut menyesal diwajahnya. tapi Konan tidak menyadari itu. Konan tertawa.

"Kalo kamu bisa, bagaimana kalau kita makan malam bersama?" ajak Sasuke.

"Sepertinya untuk saat ini aku belum bisa, bagaimana kalau lain watu. Aku akan memberimu nomor teleponku," ucap Konan.

"Sayang sekali," ucap Sasuke sedikit kecewa.

"Ini nomor teleponku," ucap Konan menyerahkan kertas kesil yang ia ambil dari dalam tasnya.

"Sasu-chan, maaf. Aku harus kembali bekerja. Simpan baik-baik nomor teleponku, kamu bisa menghubungiku kapan saja," ucap konan sambil tersenyum kemudian pergi.

Sasuke mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Ia memandang punggung Konan yang berjalan pergi sampai tidak terlihat.

* * *

Di restoran, terlihat Sakura duduk berhadapan dengan pemuda berambut merah, pemuda itu adalah Gaara, pacar Sakura.

"Kenapa Gaara meneleponku untuk keluar saat jam kerja?" tanya Sakura, raut wajahnya menunjukan kalau dia masih kesal pada Gaara.

"Sekarang kita sudah bekerja, sudah tidak bisa seperti di sekolah dulu. Dulu setiap hari kita selalu bertemu. Banyak hal telah berubah, hanya saja kita berpura-pura bahwa kita tidak melihat," ucap Gaara sambil menatap Sakura dengan ekspresi muka yang susah diartikan.

"Jadi?" tanya Sakura ketus.

Gaara mengambil nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya sebelum ia berucap, "Jadi ... selamat tinggal,"

Sakura kaget tapi ia berusaha sebisa mungkin menutupi kekagetannya dari Gaara.

"Jadi, Kita putus?" ucap Sakura.

Gaara hanya menatap Sakura dengan ekspresi muka yang susah diartikan.

"Baiklah. Selamat tinggal," ucap Sakura.

Sakura bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan pergi. Sesampai di luar restoran, air mata yang Sakura tahan mengalir begitu saja dari mata zamrutnya.

Sakura memutuskan pergi ke tempat permainan dulu sebelum kembali ke kantornya. Disana Sakura membabi buta menembakan pistol dengan peluru mainan pada sasaran. Ia mengingat dua tahun yang lalu saat Gaara memberinya cincin. Air mata terus menetes diwajahnya.

* * *

**#Makasih yang udah mau baca, yang udah favoritin, follow dan juga mau review. :D**

A special thank you to Kunoichisaki Mrs. Uchiha Sasuke & Sora Kamikaze Kira. Thank you for your reviews, it means alot to me. makasi udah nyemangatin. jangan bosan kasih masukan yah kakak-kakak.. kritik juga diterima. much love.. :)

Silahkan buat yang mau komentar. Dengan senang hati menerima saran, kritik ataupun flame. Saya masih belajar soalnya. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Di kantor, Sakura duduk di kursinya melempar boneka _hello kitty _ukuran kecil ke udara kemudian menagkapnya kembali. Sakura menatap boneka tersebut sebentar, ia melemparkannya lagi ke udara. Bersamaan dengan itu, Sasuke baru saja datang dari istirahat makan siang, menangkap boneka tersebut.

Sakura merasa heran kenapa bonekanya tidak kembali turun. Sakura memutar kursinya berbalik ke belakang untuk melihat, ia melihat Sasuke sedang menggenggam bonekanya.

"Dimana kita akan pergi bermain malam ini?" ucap Sasuke pada boneka Sakura, dia mengejek Sakura.

Sakura menatap tajam Sasuke, ia berusaha mengambil bonekanya tapi Sasuke tidak mau mengembalikannya.

"Kembalikan!" seru Sakura.

Sakura menggapai tangan kiri Sasuke yang menggenggam bonekanya. Sasuke menaikkan tangannya yang menggenggam boneka tersebut ke atas, sehinggga Sakura tidak bisa menggapainya.

"Uchiha! Apa yang kamu lakukan?! Apakah kamu sudah selesai dengan pekerjaanmu?" seru Kakashi, dari mejanya yang terletak di ujung belakang.

Sasuke dan Sakura menoleh bersamaan kearah Kakashi. "Maaf," ucap Sasuke, menganggukan kepalanya.

Kakashi melihat boneka _Hello Kitty _di tangan Sasuke, "Apa itu?" tanya Kakashi. "Kamu datang ke kantor untuk bermain? kesini!" ucap Kakshi marah_._

Sasuke menatap Sakura sebentar kemudian berjalan ke meja Kakashi. "saya minta maaf, tapi ini bukan milik saya,"

"Kepala departemen, saya minta maaf ," ucap Sakura yang tiba-tiba sudah berada disamping Sasuke sambil membungkukkan sedikit badanya.

Sasuke memberikan boneka di tangannya pada Sakura. "Itu miliknya," jelas Sasuke.

"Kepala departemen, saya ingin mengunjungi nenek saya yang sakit, apa boleh jika saya pulang lebih awal?" ijin Sakura.

"Baiklah, kamu boleh pulang," Ucap Kakashi sambil menandatangani dokumen.

Meskipun Sakura adalah bawahannya, tapi Kakashi sangat menyayangi Sakura, dia sudah menganggap Sakura seperti anaknya sendiri.

"Terima kasih, kepala departemen," Ucap sakura tersenyum lebar.

Sakura membalikkan badannya, sebelum melangkah pergi Sakura menoleh kearah Sasuke. Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal.

Sakura menyeringai. "_bye bye,"_ ucap Sakura lirih kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Pembohong!" seru Sasuke pada Sakura yang berjalan ke mejanya untuk mengabil tasnya.

Kakashi yang sedang fokus pada dokumen-dokumennya kaget dan menggakat wajahnya, ia manatap sasuke yang masih berdiri di depan mejanya.

"Uchiha!" seru Kakashi.

Sasuke kaget dan membalikkan wajahnya ke arah Kakashi.

"Kamu sekarang sudah menjadi bagian dari departemen bisnis. Jadi kamu harus mengikuti aturan dari departemen bisnis!" tegur Kakashi keras.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk, sial lagi-lagi dia kena teguran gara-gara Sakura.

Sakura yang sedang berjalan di luar ruangan, tepatnya di koridor belakang meja kerja Kakashi yang hanya berbatas dinding dengan jendela kaca besar sengaja berhenti. Sakura melihat Sasuke yang sedang 'diceramahi' kakashi.

"Pertama, kamu tidak boleh bermain di luar saat jam kerja! Harus tepat waktu!" ucap Kakashi.

Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya saat melihat Sasuke melihat ke arahnya, ulah Sakura membuat darah Sasuke naik.

"Kamu berlebihan!" bentak Sasuke pada Sakura.

Kakashi yang tidak tahu kalau Sakura berdiri di belakangnya salah paham.

"Kamu pikir kamu sedang berbicara dengan siapa?! Perhatikan sikapmu, Uchiha! Kamu sudah bukan anak-anak lagi!"

Sakura yang mendengar itu, tertawa dan menjulurkan lidahnya lagi, ia menyeringai sambil melambaikan tangan pada Sasuke lalu berjalan pergi.

* * *

Pulang kerja, Sasuke pergi ke klub malam. Setiba di klub malam Sasuke mencari Naruto dan teman-teamnya. Sasuke melihat teman-temannya duduk di ujung ruangan. Ia berjalan mendekati mereka, Sasuke berhenti dan mengerutkan keningnya, ketika ia mendengar suara seorang gadis.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura, mulai hari ini kalian bisa memanggilku Sakura-_chan,_"

Teman-teman Sasuke berteriak, "Sakura-_chan, _senang bertemu denganmu!"

Sasuke berjalan mendekati teman-temannya, ia lansung mencengkram lengan kanan Sakura dan menariknya sedikit menjauh. Teman-teman mereka terlihat kaget dan bingung.

"Ah! sakit," seru Sakura. Mata Sakura membelalak lebar ketika melihat yang menarik tangannya adalah Sasuke.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" tanya Sasuke sinis. Tangannya masih mencengkram lengan Sakura. "Kamu bukan seorang pramugari,"

"Sakit. Lepaskan!" perintah Sakura, berusaha melepaskan tanganya yang dicengkram Sasuke tapi Sasuke tidak melepaskannya.

Naruto datang mendekati mereka. "Sasuke, kamu kenal Sakura-_chan._?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke dan Sakura menoleh ke arah naruto.

"Kamu memanggil dia, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura pada Naruto. "Nama yang aneh," ucap Sakura sambil melihat Sasuke.

Sasuke memberi tatapan membunuh pada Sakura. Ia melepaskan cengkramanya pada lengan Sakura dengan kasar.

"Kamu bilang akan ada pramugari disini?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto, mengabaikan sakura yang meringis kesakitan sambil mengusap-usap lengannya.

"Disini!" seru seorang gadis berambut pirang yang sedang duduk di sebelah Shikamaru sambil mengankat tangan kirinya. Shikamaru adalah teman Sasuke dan Naruto dari SMA. "Aku pramugari!" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"Aku juga," ucap seorang gadis berambut merah yang duduk di samping Suigetsu.

"Apakah kamu ingin melihat kami memakai seragam kami, seperti yang Sakura kenakan?" kata Ino, gadis berambut pirang yang duduk disebelah Shikamaru. Ino adalah sahabat Sakura.

Sakura duduk disamping Ino sambil berkata "Mereka bilang, mereka ingin melihat seragam ini. Itu sebabnya aku memakainya, benar 'kan?"

"Benar," jawab semuannya kompak.

"Kalian senang melihat dia berpakaian seperti itu?" tannya Sasuke sambil menunjuk Sakura.

"Sangat senang," jawab Suigetsu sambil tersenyum pada Sakura.

Shikamaru hanya mengangguk tanda menyetujui ucapan Suigetsu.

"Aku juga senang, Sakura-_chan _terlihat sangat manis dengan pakaian seperti itu," ucap Naruto.

"Kamu lihat, Semuanya senang dengan penampilanku," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum membanggakan dirinya.

"Jangan terlalu puas dengan diri sendiri," ucap Sasuke sambil menatap Sakura tidak suka.

"Aku tidak!"

"Bukankah kamu bilang kamu mengunjungi nenekmu?"

"Nenekku wanita yang sangat baik. Jadi beliau berkata, tidak apa-apa untuk tidak menghabiskan waktu dengannya, Nenek menyuruhku untuk pergi keluar dan menikmati hidupku"

"pembohong!"

"Aku tidak!" bantah Sakura.

Sasuke memutar matanya.

Naruto datang membawa beberapa minuman dari bar. "Sakura-_chan_ ini untukmu," ucap Naruto sambil menyerahkan segelas minuman dan duduk di sebelah Sakura.

"Terima kasih. Cheers!"

Sasuke memutar matanya melihat Sakura dan Naruto bersulang. Entah kenapa sejak melihat Sakura di bar Sasuke jadi tidak _mood._ Sasuke pergi dan memesan minuman kemudian duduk terpisah dengan yang lain. Ino mendekatinya lalu duduk disamping Sasuke.

"Aku bertemu Sakura ketika aku masih seorang mahasiswa dan bekerja paruh waktu di trek balap kuda, Dia menyukai balap kuda," ucap Ino. Sejak pertama melihat Sasuke, Ino langsung tertarik padanya.

Sasuke tertawa mendengarkan perkataan Ino kalo Sakura menyukai balap kuda. Ino tersenyum kemudian berbisik ke telinga Sasuke "Ayo kita pergi berdua,"

"Hah?" tanya Sasuke tidak mengerti.

"Untuk jalan-jalan," ucap Ino sambil tersenyum dan terlihat ada semburat merah di pipinya.

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab, ia menoleh ke arah teman-temanya yang sedang menikmati suasana dan tertawa bahagia. Mata Sasuke melihat Sakura yamg sedang menjadi pusat perhatian temen-temanya, terutama Naruto yang matanya tidak pernah lepas dari sakura. Entah kenapa dia merasa tidak senang.

"Baiklah," jawab Sasuke. Ino tersenyum girang.

Ino mengamil tasnya di samping Shikamaru. Shikamaru melihat Sasuke berdiri menunggu Ino, Sasuke mengangkat sebelah tangannya tanda pamitan.

"Kalian akan pergi kemana?" tanya Skikamaru. Semua mata melihat kearah Sasuke dan Ino.

"Kami akan pergi duluan, sampai ketemu lagi semuanya," ucap Ino, terlihat sangat senang.

Sasuke melihat ke arah Sakura. "Sampai ketemu di kantor besok," ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum dibuat-buat. Sakura hanya memandangnya tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa.

* * *

Di luar bar, "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke sebuah bar yang tenang Atau ..." ucap Ino menggantung.

Sasuke hanya diam dan mengikutinya, tapi kemudian berhenti lalu melihat ke arah bar yang barusan ia dan Ino tinggalkan dengan raut muka yang susah diartikan, seperti sedikit merenung.

Karena tidak ada respon dari Sasuke, Ino mengulangi perkataannya "Bagaimana kalau pergi ke bar yang tenang saja? Ah, taxi!" seru Ino, mengangkat sebelah tangannya memanggil taxi.

Sasuke terlihat ragu-ragu. "Hari ... sebenarnya ... begini ... aku ... " ucap Sasuke tidak jelas, ia ragu-ragu untuk pergi berdua dengan Ino.

"Apa? Hari?" tanya Ino, tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Sasuke.

Sasuke terlihat bingung, sebenarnya ia sedang mencari alasan untuk menolak ajakan Ino.

"Tidak mungkin, ya?" guman Ino setelah melihat ekspresi muka Sasuke yang kelihatan sedang berfikir. "Kamu sudah menyukai seseorang?" tannya Ino. terlihat raut kecewa diwajah cantiknya.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Seseorang yang sayang padaku waktu SMA, kami baru bertemu. Aku pikir, aku bisa melupakan masa lalu. tapi," jawab Sasuke menggantung.

"Kamu masih mencintainya?"

"Maaf," ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak. Ah, sepertinya malam ini aku memilih orang yang salah" ucap Ino.

"Apa katamu?" tannya Sasuke tidak maksud.

"Tidak. pulang?" tannya Ino

"Hn,"

* * *

Paginya di Kantor.

"Kalau ada berita dari Yamato, tolong beritahu dia bahwa aku akan menemuinya jam 3 sore, Aku mau keluar," kata Asuma pada Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Hati-hati di jalan," ucap Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sekarang di kantor hanya ada mereka berdua.

"Oh, iya. Semalam aku dan Naruto mempunyai malam yang romantis," ucap Sakura sambil memutar kursinya menghadap meja Sasuke yang terletak di sampingnya.

"Jangan ganggu aku selama bekerja," ucap Sasuke yang sedang sibuk dengan komputernya.

"Kamu tidak ingin tahu apa yang kami lakukan tadi malam?" tanya Sakura, mengabaikan perkataan Sasuke.

"Naruto bukanlah seseorang yang akan melakukan apa saja dengan gadis yang baru saja ia temui," ujar Sasuke.

Sakura nyengir. Sudah jelas ucapan Sasuke benar, karena Naruto adalah sahabat Sasuke sejak kecil. Tiba-tiba di otak Sasuke muncul ide untuk menjahili Sakura balik.

"Ah, itu Ino sungguh sesuatu. Sexy dan matang. Sangat berbeda denganmu. Apa mungkin kamu benar-benar temannya?" ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

Sakura memutar kusinya dan kembali berkutat pada komputernya, mengabaikan Sasuke.

"Kamu tidak percaya? Kami memiliki waktu yang benar-benar menyenangkan tadi malam. Pagi ini, aku punya lingkaran hitam di bawah mataku, lihat?" ucap Sasuke sambil menunjuk bawah matanya.

Sakura menoleh, ia memutar kursinya menghadap Sasuke dan menggesernya mendekat. Sakura memandang bawah mata yang Sasuke sentuh dengan telunjuknya. Mata Sakura melirik ponsel Sasuke di saku kemejanya, dengan cepat tangan sakura mengambil ponsel dari saku kemeja Sasuke.

"Kembalikan! kembalilah Bekerja!" perintah Sasuke.

Sakura menggeser lagi kursinya ke meja kerjanya. Ia memencet nomor telepon menggunakah ponsel Sasuke.

"Hallo, Ino? Ini aku, semalam apa yang terjadi setelah kalian meninggalkan bar? ... Tidak mungkin ... jadi itu benar-benar terjadi," ucap Sakura dengan ekspresi kaget sambil memandang Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya memandang Sakura tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku mengerti. Bye Ino," ucap Sakura menutup telepon, ia menggeser kursinya ke arah Sasuke dan menaruh kembali ponsel Sasuke ke saku kemejanya sambil berucap dengan nada mengejek "Hah, tidak disangka ternyata kamu cowok baik-baik juga,"

"Kamu menelponnya hanya ingin bukti apakah aku melakukan 'itu' dengannya atau tidak? Jangan bilang kamu mempunyai perasaan khusus padaku." ucap Sasuke.

"Tsk. Tidak akan. Ternyata kamu punya pacar dari SMA. Benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan itu. Apakah dia memanggilmu _Misao-kun?"_ (**_Misao_** di Jepang adalah nama yang panggilan untuk orang yang setia) tanya Sakura. Sakura mendekatkan dirinya pada Sasuke sambil menatap Sasuke seolah-olah kagum padanya.

"Kembalilah ke mejamu. Jangan ganggu aku!" ucap Sasuke kesal.

Sakura wenjulurkan lidahnya dan kembali ke meja kerjanya. Bersamaan dengan itu ponsel Sasuke berdering.

Sasuke mengambil ponselnya yang berdering kemudian menjawabnya " Hallo, Uchiha disini,"

"_Hallo, Sasu-chan?_" terdengar suara wanita di seberang.

"Eh?" ucap Sasuke bingung.

"_Ini Konan,_"

"Konan? iya, ada apa?" ucap Sasuke, terlihat senang.

Sakura memperhatikan Sasuke, ia menggeser kursinya mendekati Sasuke. Sakura menguping, telingannya ia dekatkan dengan tangan Sasuke yang menggenggam posel.

"kamu kelihatan sangat senang," bisik Sakura sambil menguping.

Sasuke menoleh kearah Sakura kemudian mendorongnya supaya menjauh. "Setelah bekerja? ... Tidak masalah ... jam 8? ... di?"

"Di depan Hachiko, Hachiko di depan stasiun Konoha," ucap sakura meledek Sasuke.

Sasuke mendelik pada Sakura. Ia bangun dari kursinya dan berjalan menjauh dari Sakura.

"Jam 8. di depan stasiun ya? ... iya, aku akan datang setelah pulang kerja, sampai ketemu disana," ucap Sasuke kemudian menutup ponselnya.

"Itu bagus, **_Misao_**-kun" ledek Sakura setelah Sasuke kembali ke meja kerjanya.

"Jangan ganggu aku!" seru Sasuke sambil melototin Sakura.

"Uchiha, ada pekerjaan untumu. Ikut denganku," panggil Kakashi dari ambang pintu.

"Bekerja. Bekerja." guman Sakura.

Sasuke meraih jasnya, dia dengan sengaja menyambarkan jasnya mengenai muka Sakura saat ia melewatinya. Sakura menoleh dan melotot kesal.

"Maaf, kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke, kemudain menyeringai puas.

* * *

***Hachiko adalah nama sebuah patung perunggu dari anjing di depan Stasiun di Jepang. :D**

**Maya:** Iyaaaaa, :D thank you udah ngingetin, mohon bimbingannya yah, kakak. Makasih juga yah udah nyemangatin. Much love. :)

**Putry:** iyaaaa, diusahain nggak ada typo deeeeh. :D thank you, yaaah. Much love. :)

**Nadialovely, Putri, Mako-chan:** Iyaaaaa, ini udah. makasih yah udah mau baca. Much love. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Jam 7.30 malam, Sasuke baru kembali ke kantor.

"Selamat datang kembali," sambut sakura, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari monitor komputer.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini, kenapa belum pulang?" tannya Sasuke. Sasuke menaruh barang yang ia bawa di atas meja kerjanya.

"Nanti, setelah keberuntungan cintaku diramalkan," jawab Sakura, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari monitor komputer.

Sasuke menoleh kearah Sakura, Sasuke melihat raut sedih di wajah Sakura. "Jangan bermain-main dengan komputer perusahaan,"

"Bukannya kamu punya kencan, kamu akan terlambat,"

"Aku tahu, " kata Sasuke. Ia mengambil tas kerjanya dan berjalan pergi.

"Gaara," guman Sakura lirih sambil menatap nanar monitor komputer di depannya.

* * *

Sasuke berkali-kali menyetop taxi, tapi tidak ada yang berhenti.

Saat dia sampai ditempat janjian bertemu dengan Konan, Konan sudah tidah ada disana.

* * *

Sakura yang masih ada di kantor mendengar dering ponsel, ia menoleh ke sumber suara yang berasal dari meja kerja Sasuke. Sakura bangun dari tempat duduknya, berjalan ke meja kerja Sasuke dan melihat ponsel Sasuke disana.

* * *

Saat Sasuke sampai di depan apartemennya, ia melihat Konan berdiri di seberang jalan. Sasuke berjalan mendekati Konan.

"Konan?" panggil Sasuke.

Konan menoleh kearah suara yang memanggilnya. "Sasu_-chan,_" ucap konan terkejut melihat Sasuke disana.

"Tadi aku pergi ke stasiun, tapi kamu disini, bagaimana kamu tahu?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Tidak, itu tidak seperti itu Sasu_-chan._" ucap konan sambil tersenyum.

"Sasuke!" panggil Itachi yang baru saja keluar dari mobilnya.

Sasuke menoleh dan melihat Itachi berjalan mendekatinya.

"_Aniki?_"

"Kamu dan Konan teman waktu SMA?" tanya Itachi.

Konan terlihat tersenyum sambil memandang Itachi.

"Ya," jawab Sasuke. kenapa Itachi bisa tahu Konan, padahal dia belum pernah bercerita tentang Konan padanya dan kenapa Konan bisa berada di depan apartemennya, setau Sasuke mereka baru bertemu kemarin dan kemungkinanya sangat kecil Konan bisa mengetahui dimana apartemennya berada.

"Ini dari ibu. Ibu menyuruhku memberikan padamu," ucap Itachi, memperlihatkan sebuah bungkusan pada Sasuke.

"Aa, sebaiknya kita masuk dulu," ucap Sasuke, mengajak Itachi dan Konan ke apartemennya.

Mereka bertiga berjalan ke aparteman Sasuke.

"Lain kali, kalau ingin datang, kasih tahu aku dulu," ucap Sasuke ketika mereka sampai didepan pintu apartemennya.

"Maaf, maaf," jawab Itachi sambil tertawa.

Sasuke mengambil kunci apartemenya kemudia membuka pintu. "Maaf, tolong tunggu. Tunggu sebentar," ucap Sasuke buru-buru masuk dan menutup pintunya.

Itachi dan Konan saling lihat kemudian tertawa geli melihat tingkah Sasuke.

Sasuke di dalam buru-buru membersihkan apartemennya yang kacau. merasa sudah cukup rapi Sasuke membuka pintu.

"Sudah boleh masuk," ucap Sasuke, mempersilahkan Itachi dan Konan untuk masuk.

"**_Jamashimasu,_**" ucap Itachi sambil melangkah masuk di ikuti Konan.

"Oh, aku tidak punya sandal rumah," ucap Sasuke saat melihat Itachi dan konan melepas sepatu mereka.

Itachi dan Konan tersenyum, kemudian menaruh sepatu mereka di rak Sepatu di samping pintu. Itachi berjalan menuju kulkas kemudian membuka pintu kulkas dan menaruh bungkusan yang ia bawa ke dalam kulkas.

"Ibu kirim apa?" tannya Sasuke sambil membuat teh panas.

"**_Aji no hikari,_**" jawab itachi sambil menutup pintu kulkas.

"Disini sedikit bau Kari," Ucap Konan.

"Di lantai bawah ada sebuah restoran India," jawab Sasuke, ia menaruh tiga cangkir berisi teh panas diatas meja.

"Sasuke, kamu harus sering membersihkan apartemenmu, jadi tidak akan memalukan ketika ada orang mampir," ucap Itachi.

"Bukankah baik seperti ini, jadi seperti benar-benar berpenghuni," jawab Sasuke sambil nyengir.

Itachi dan Konan tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepala mereka.

"Kenapa _Aniki _dan Konan bisa bersama? ...maksudku..."

"Konan adalah penerjemah, membantu penyidikan kasus yang aku tangani," ucap Itachi sambil memandang Konan.

Konan tersenyum lembut pada Itachi.

"Ketika mereka perlu mengambil pernyataan dari orang asing selama investigasi, aku yang bertugas menjadi penerjemahnya," sambung Konan. konan mengangkat cangkir tehnya. "Apakah kamu punya gula?" tanya Konan pada Sasuke.

"Gula? Tunggu sebentar," ucap Sasuke, Sasuke berjalan ke dapur mengambil gula.

"Kemarin aku bertemu dengan seorang teman lama," kata Itachi pada Konan. Konan ersenyum lembut pada Itachi.

Sasuke keluar dari dapur. "Gula," ucap Sasuke sambil meletakkan di depan mereka.

konan mengeluarkan kantong teh dari cangkirnya, dia melihat sekeliling mencari tempat sampah untuk membuang kantong teh tersebut.

"Berikan padaku," ucap Sasuke sambil mengambil kantong teh dari tangan Konan kemudian berjalan ke dapur untuk membuang teh tersebut.

"Ini terlalu, kenapa kamu tidak menaruh tempat sampah disini," ucap Itachi, setelah Sasuke duduk kembali bersama mereka.

"Aku suka seperti ini," jawab sasuke.

Sasuke memperhatikan Itachi dan Konan bergantian, "Melihat kalian berdua, meskipun itu hanya percakapan umum, Kalian tidak terlihat seperti pasangan normal, lebih seperti suami dan istri," ucap Sasuke.

"uhuk. ini panas," Itachi yang sedang meminum tehnya tersedak, mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Terlihat sedikit teh tumpah di kemeja Itachi.

Konan terlihat kuatir dan buru-buru mengambil Tissue dari tasnya, ia membersihkan kemeja itachi.

"Terima kasih," ucap Itachi sambil tersenyum lembut pada Konan.

Sasuke memperhatikan mereka berdua, terlihat sedikit raut sedih diwajahnya.

Setelah mengobrol cukup panjang, Itachi dan Konan berpamitan pulang. Sasuke mengantar Itachi dan Konan sampai bawah.

"Tunggu aku disini, aku akan mengambil mobil di parkiran," perintah Itachi pada Konan. Konan mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut pada itachi.

"Aku menelpon ponselmu, tapi tidak ada yang menjawab," ucap Konan setelah Itachi pergi mengambil mobil.

"Maaf,"

"Sebelum benar-benar bertemu seperti ini, aku benar-benar ingin memberitahumu tentang aku dan Itachi. Itu sebabnya aku mengajakmu bertemu," terang Konan.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa, sebenarnya Sasuke sedang berusaha untuk tidak terlihat kalau dia sedang patah hati karena Konan sudah menjadi pacar Itachi.

* * *

Kembali ke apartemennya, Sasuke membersihkan cangkir di atas meja. Saat ia mengambil cangkir yang Konan gunakan, ia mengingat ponselnya.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan ponselku?" guman Sasuke.

Sasuke mencari di tas dan jas kerjanya tapi tidak menemukan, "aku taruh dimana?" guman Sasuke sambil mengingat-ingat.

"Ah, iya. Kenapa tidak ditelpon saja," Sasuke berjalan ke tempat tidurnya, ia duduk dan mengangkat gagang telpon kemudian menghubungi nomor ponselnya.

"_Ya,_" terdengar suara Sakura di seberang.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Bagaimana kamu bisa menggunakan ponsel orang lain?" tannya Sasuke dengan nada sedikit kasar.

"_Kamu sendiri yang lupa, meninggalkan ponselmu di meja kerja. Aku menjaganya untukmu,_"

"Terima kasih banyak. Matikan! Dan besok kembalikan padaku di kantor. Sampai jumpa!"

"Tidak!" ucap Sakura buru-buru karena ia yakin Sasuke akan menutup telponnya.

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Tidak,"

Terdengar suara bel pintu di apartemen Sasuke. "Tunggu sebentar!" seru Sasuke, menoleh kearah pintu apartemennya.

"Ingat untuk membawanya ke kantor, besok. Matikan ponselku sekarang juga!" perintah Sasuke pada Sakura sambil berjalan ke arah pintu. Sasuke membuka pintu dan melihat Sakura berdiri di depan pintu sambil tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Ini!" ucap Sakura, menyerahkan ponsel pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menerima ponselnya tanpa berucap apa-apa.

"Mana 'terima kasih' nya?" tanya Sakura.

"Terima kasih," jawab Sasuke datar.

"Sama-sama," ucap Sakura sambil memasang senyum di wajahnya dibuat semanis mungkin.

"Sampai jumpa," ucap Sasuke dan mencoba untuk menutup pintu tapi Sakura menahannya.

"Benar-benar tidak punya sopan santun. Aku khusus datang untuk memberikan ponselmu, kenapa tidak menawarkan teh atau sesuatu padaku?"

Sasuke memutar matanya, dengan terpaksa dia membuka pintunya untuk Sakura. "Bagaimana kalo masuk untuk teh atau sesuatu?" ucapnya dengan enggan.

"Terima kasih," kata Sakura. Sakura lansung menyelonong masuk dan melepaskan sepatunya. "Sandal? Sandal?" tanya Sakura sambil melihat Sasuke yang berdiri bersandar pada pintu dengan tangan bersedekap mengabaikannya.

"Apakah tidak ada? Tidak membeli?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia meningglalkan Sakura dan berjalan ke dapur.

"Bagaimana kencanmu?" tannya Sakura lagi. Sasuke masih tetap diam.

"Ditinggalkan? pasti dia meninggalkanmu dan memilih laki-laki lain. Itu sebabnya kamu berada dalam suasana hati yang buruk," ucap Sakura sambil terkikik.

"Apa yang lucu?" ucap Sasuke kesal. Sasuke menaruh secangkir teh panas di atas meja.

Sakura melihat-lihat isi ruangan aparteman Sasuke. Sasuke hanya duduk di sofa dan menatapnya bosan. Sakura melihat Album di atas tempat tidur Sasuke.

"Apa ini? Album wisuda?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke bangun dari sofa dan buru-buru merebutnya dari tangan Sakura.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh melihatnya? kamu malu, ya? Seperti seorang gadis saja. Atau... Jangan bilang kalau kamu dulu gemuk,"

"Hah?" Sasuke mengertakkan giginya.

Foto Sasuke bersama Konan waktu SMA yang Sasuke taruh di dalam album tersebut jatuh ke lantai. Sakura dengan cepat mengambilnya.

"Ini kamu? Tidak berubah sedikit pun. Gadis ini... ini pacar kamu? Konan?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke merebut foto itu dari tangan Sakura, tapi Sakura memegangnya terlalu kuat sehingga akhirnya foto itu robek. Mata sakura terbuka lebar.

"M-maaf," ucap Sakura, merasa bersalah.

Sasuke menatap Sakura tajam, dia benar-benar kesal. Sejak tahu Konan adalah pacar kakanya, suasana hatinya benar-benar buruk, lalu Sakura datang mengganggunya, sekarang ditambah foto kenangannya brsama Konan waktu SMA robek.

"Ini sudah cukup, pulanglah!" ucap Sasuke kesal.

Sakura jongkok untuk mengambil album wisuda yang jatuh di lantai dan melihat sebuah tulisan. "Punya beberapa hal benar-benar memalukan ditulis di sini. bertemu _Sasu-chan, _ditembak_ Sasu-chan_, memutuskan pergi dari kehidupan _Sasu-chan_," baca Sakura sambil bangun berdiri.

Sasuke mengertakkan giginya dan merebut album tersebut dari tangan Sakura.

"Berhenti bermain-main! Ini bukan urusanmu. Setiap orang memiliki kenangan penting dan perasaan dari masa lalu yang tidak ingin diketahui orang lain! Sebuah masa lalu yang tidak ingin dilupakan. Kadang ingin melupakan tapi tidak bisa! Mengapa kamu tidak mengerti itu? Apakah kamu idiot?!" bentak Sasuke, mengeluarhan semua emosinya dan menatap Sakura tajam.

Sakura benar-benar tidak menyangka Sasuke akan semarah itu. Sakura sadar Sasuke seperti itu juga karena keisengannya yang memang sengaja ingin mengganggu Sasuke. Sakura jadi benar-benar merasa bersalah, dia sangat tahu rasanya ingin melupakan orang yang dicintainya tapi tidak pernah bisa, seperti yang ia rasakan pada Gaara. mengingat Gaara entah kenapa membuat air mata sakura ingin keluar.

"Aku mengerti. Aku mengerti. Aku minta maaf. Aku juga tahu bagaimana rasanya ingin melupakan seseorang tapi tidak bisa," ucap Sakura dengan suara parau dan mata berka-kaca.

Mata Sasuke sedikit melebar ketika melihat mata Sakura berkaca-kaca.

Sakura membalikan badannya meraih tasnya dan memakai sepatunya kembali. Ia berjalan keluar meninggalkan apartemen Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya diam di tempatnya sampe bebera saat.

"Dia menangis? Sepertinya aku terlalu berlebihan. Tsk. Bodoh." guman Sasuke, merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa menahan emosinya.

Sakuke bergegas meraih sepatunya dan memakainya dengan terburu-buru, ia membuka pintu apartemennya dan menutupnya dengan setengah membanting karena terburu-buru. Ia berlari mengejar Sakura.

Sesampai di luar, pandangan Sasuke menyapu seluruh jalan untuk mencari Sakura. Sasuke melihat Sakura berdiri di jembatan penyebrangan. Sasuke berjalan mendekatinya. Sakura yang mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat menoleh, dan melihat Sasuke yang sedang berjalan mendekatinya dengan kedua tangan berada dikantong celananya. Sakura tersenyum dan menunjukkan cincin di jarinya ketika Sasuke berdiri didepannya.

"Ini, cincin pertunangan," ucapnya. "Mari kita membuang ketidak bahagiaan kita," tambahnya lagi sambil berusaha tersenyum. Sasuke hanya menatapnya.

"Mau pergi jalan-jalan?" ajak Sasuke.

Sakura menatap Sasuke sebentar sebelum ia tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Langit di Konoha malam ini pink dan berasap kabut, malam ini langitnya cukup cantik juga," ucap Sakura membuka pembicaraan.

"Bukankah kamu orang Konoha?"

"Yukigakure," jawab Sakura. "Disana, malam hari, langit gelap gulita. Langit dipenuhi dengan berjuta-juta bintang," terang Sakura.

"Kamu berada di Konoha sendirian?" tanya Sasuke.

"Um," Sakura mengangguk.

"Kenapa kamu tidak pulang saja?" tannya Sasuke sambil menatap Sakura.

"Kenapa? ... Entahlah ... aku merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang ingin ku dapatkan di Konoha. Aku tidak ingin menyerah pada diriku sendiri sebelum aku mendapatkannya,"

"Itu juga yang aku rasakan. Aku tidak ingin menyerah pada diriku sendiri sebelum aku berhasil mendapatkan yang aku inginkan,"

Mereka terus berjalan sambil mengobrol dan berhenti di tepi sungai kecil dekat taman kota. Sakura melepas cincin di jarinya.

"Aku ingin membuang ini di sini, karena dulu di sinilah aku mendapatkan cincin ini," ucap Sakura.

Sasuke memandang sakura dan mengernyitkan alisnya.

Sakura memandang cincinnya sebentar sebelum ia melempar cincin tersebut ke sungai, "Selamat tinggal," ucap Sakura.

"Hey, tunggu!" cegah Sasuke, tapi Sakura sudah melemparnya. "itu, benar-benar tidak masalah?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk sambil memasukkan Sesuatu ke dalam saku celana panjangnya.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?" tannya Sasuke yang melihat Sakura seperti memasukkan sesuatu ke kantong celananya.

"Tidak," jawab Sakura. Sakura buru-buru menaruh tangannya yang menggengam sesuatu kebelakang badannya, untuk menyembunyikannya dari Sasuke.

"Apa yang kamu genggam?" tanya Sasuke penasaran, tanganya menyambar tangan Sakura.

Sakura mengepalkan telapak tangannya kuat-kuat, menyambunyikan benda yang ia genggam.

"Buka!" perintah Sasuke.

Karena tahu Sasuke akan terus memaksanya, Sakura membuka telapak tangannya. Mata Sasuke sedikit melebar, ia melihat cincin ditelapak tangan Sakura. "Kamu tidak membuangnya?"

Sakura nyengir, "Aku berniat akan menggadaikannya dengan tas Prada, besok,"

"Jangan berbohong," ucap sasuke. Sasuke mengambil cincin itu dari telapak tangan Sakura dan melemparnya ke sungai.

Mata zamrut sakura membelalak lebar. "Hentikan! Apa yang kau lakukan, Berhenti bercandanya!" seru Sakura.

Sasuke menepuk punggung Sakura. "Aku sudah membuang ketidak bahagiaanmu untuk mu. Kamu harus berterima kasih kepadaku!" ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"TAS PRADA! Aku tidak percaya ini!" teriak Sakura, memandang nanar ke sungai.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai dan mengeluarkan tangannya dari kantong celananya, matanya terbuka lebar. "Aku menjatuhkannya," ucap Sasuke setelah memeriksa ulang kantong celananya.

Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke "Menjatuhkan apa?" tanyanya kesal.

"Disini, tadi aku hanya berpura-pura melemparnya," Sasuke langsung jongkok dan meraba-raba rumput di sekitar pinggir sungai, Sasuke mendongak melihat Sakura yang hanya berdiri. "Ayo cari, kenapa hanya berdiri saja!" perintah Sasuke.

"Kamu meminta aku untuk mencarinya?" ucap Sakura.

"Tetu saja!" seru Sasuke, sakura jongkok dan ikut mencari cincinnya.

"Itu cincin mahal. Mahal. Kamu benar-benar melemparkannya!"

"Aku hanya berpura-pura,"

"Lalu kenapa cincinnya hilang?"

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, matahari pagi mulai terbit. Sasuke berada di dalam air mencari cincin Sakura, Sakura berjongkok di pinggir sungai.

"Hey, sudah. Lupakan saja," ucap Sakura yang sudah merelakan cincinnya yang hilang.

"Bagaimana aku bisa? Aku yang menghilangkannya," ucap Sasuke sambil meraba-raba dasar sungai yang memang cukup dangkal tidak sampi selutut Sasuke.

"Aku bilang tidak apa-apa." Sakura menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya, lalu ia tersenyum tulus pada Sasuke. "Aku berterima kasih kepadamu. aku benar-benar bisa melupakan dia sekarang. Terima kasih,"

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya dan menapap Sakura. "Maafkan aku," ucap Sasuke. Sakura menganguk.

"Apakah kamu masih mencintainya?" tanya Sasuke setelah ia berdiri disamping Sakura yang berdiri menghadap sungai.

"Ya, masih mencintainya. Tapi itu tidak akan membantu, dia jatuh cinta dengan orang lain. Aku harus menyerah dan melupakannya. Jika tidak, maka aku tidak akan bisa maju. Ketika kita benar-benar mencintai seseorang, hal-hal seperti ini pasti akan terjadi,"

"Kamu akan menemukannya lagi," kata Sasuke.

Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan ekspresi muka seperti bertanya 'menemukan apa' "... seseorang yang akan benar-benar mencintaimu," lanjut Sasuke.

"Dan memberiku cincin berlian?" tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Hn, dan memberimu cincin berlian," ulang Sasuke sambil menepuk kepala Sakura.

* * *

Hari berikutnya, Saat berangkat kerja Sasuke dan Sakura bertemu di depan gedung kantor mereka. Sakura yang melihat Sasuke terlebih dulu tersenyum padanya, Sasuke hanya mengangukkan kepalanya dan melanjutkan melangkah.

"Tunggu, tunggu!" ucap Sakura mengejarnya.

Sasuke berhenti dan membalikan badanya.

"Roti ini benar-benar enak, jadi aku membeli beberapa untukmu juga," ucap Sakura, mengulurkan kantong kertas berisi roti.

Sasuke memandangnya sebentar sebelum mengambilnya dari tangan Sakura.

"Aku duluan," ucap Sasuke membalikan badannya.

Sakura mencegatnya. "Aku juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu," ucap Sakura, mencegat langkah Sasuke.

Sasuke berhenti dan mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Apa?" tanyanya.

"Terima kasih," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Huh?"

"Terima kasih kepadamu, Aku bisa melupakan masa lalu,"

"Itu bagus," ucap sasuke dan mulai berjalan.

"Ada satu lagi. Aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu,"

"Apa?"

"Tidak keren. Gaya rambutmu hari ini tidak keren," ucap sakura sambil mengambil dua langkah ke arah Sasuke dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke melihat punggung sakura yang menjauh sambil mengangkat kedua alisnya, saat punggung sakura sudah tidak terlihat, ia melihat pembungkus kertas yang berisi roti di tangannya dan tampak sudut bibirnya terangkat ke atas. Saat Sasuke akan melangkah, Sasuke mengingat ucapan terakhir sakura, ia menyentuh rambutnya dengan tangannya yang bebas dan menemukan daun kering dirambutnya.

****

* * *

**#Thankyuuuuuuuu buat yang udah mau baca, baik yang suka maupun yang tidak suka sama fic ini. :D**

**Arigato gozaimasu...**

**Maya:** hahaha... Amaterasu! *sasuke nyembur kak maya pake api dari mulutnya :D ..makasiii. :)

**NadiaLovely:** Makasi, ini udah. :) Sakura yang jatuh cinta ama Sasuke duluan. Sasukenya masih suka Konan, tapi ntar Sasukenya jadi cinta mati ama Sakura. heheh.. Thankyuuuuu yaah. :)

**Mako-chan:** hahaha... Sasukenya belum suka Sakura. ato mungkin aja udah cuma belum menyadari kali yaa.. :D Thankyuuuuuu udah mau baca. :)

**Guest:** hahaha... Iyaaaa, diusahain nggak ada typo. :D :P makasiiiiiii...


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya naik eskalator dan berlari mendekati Sasuke. "Sasuke!" seru Sakura.

Sasuke yang sedang berdiri di atas eskalator menoleh dan melihat Sakura sudah di belakangnya.

"Jangan memanggil namaku begitu keras. Seperti kita teman akrab saja," tergur Sasuke.

"Akrab atau tidak akrab tidak masalah, 'kan?" kata Sakura. Sakura dengan iseng melingkarkan tangan kirinya pada lengan Sasuke.

"Jangan menempel padaku! Kita sedang bekerja. Selain itu kamu lebih muda dariku," kata Sasuke. Sasuke menarik lengannya menjauh. Ia berjalan meninggalkan Sakura yang mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tunggu!" teriak Sakura sambil setengah lari mengejar Sasuke.

Mereka masuk ke sebuah ruangan pameran boneka Jepang. Sakura kembali melingkarkan tangan kirinya lagi pada lengan Sasuke. Sasuke langsung menarik tangannya dan menatap Sakura tajam.

"Aku bilang jangan menempel. _Annoying!_" gerutu Sasuke.

Sakura nyengir. Mereka berdua masuk dan melihat-lihat sekeliling.

"Wajah Bonekanya benar-benar lucu. Hey, Sasuke ... Boneka-boneka ini lucu, tidak?" tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk sebuah boneka jepang.

Sasuke melihat kearah boneka-boneka yang Sakura tunjuk "Hn. gaya rambut dan pakaiannya, benar-benar gaya Jepang,"

"Bodoh. Tentu saja, Karena ini adalah boneka-boneka Jepang," ucap Sakura sambil memandang kagum boneka-boneka tersebut.

Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan Sakura untuk melihat-lihat sekeliling.

"Sasu-_chan!_" panggil Konan yang melihat Sasuke sedang berdiri mengamati boneka jepang.

Sasuke menoleh, ia melihat Konan berjalan mendekatinya. Sakura yang juga mendengar suara orang memanggil nama Sasuke menoleh ke arah sumber suara tersebut.

"Konan? Kenapa kamu ada di sini, tidak kerja?" tannya Sasuke.

"Sedang bertugas menjadi penerjemah disini," jawab Konan sambil tersenyum.

Sakura yang sudah berada di belakang Sasuke, memperhatikan Konan. "Dimana aku melihat dia sebelumnya, ya?" guman Sakura lirih.

Sasuke yang mendengar gumanan Sakura menoleh, Sasuke melihat Sakura sedang memperhatikan Konan.

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu, aku harus kembali bekerja," pamit Sasuke.

Konan mengangguk dan tersenyum. Sasuke menyeret Sakura pergi. Sakura yang diseret Sasuke memberontak dan terus memperhatikan Konan sambil mengingat-ingat. Konan hanya tersenyum melihat adegan di depanya.

"Ah! Aku ingat," seru Sakura.

Sakura melepaskan diri dari tangan Sasuke yang menyeretnya. Ia berjalan cepat mendekati Konan.

"Aku Haruno Sakura, Apa kabar?" sapa Sakura, memperkenalkan diri pada Konan sambil sedit membungkukkan badannya.

Sasuke yang melihat tingkah Sakura mematung untuk beberapa saat.

"Hay, senang bertemu denganmu," sapa Konan balik dan tersenyum ramah. Konan adalah wanita lemah lembut dan sangat feminim.

Sasuke berjalan mendekat. "Dia teman sekantorku, lebih muda 2 tahun," ucap Sasuke.

Sasuke mencoba untuk menarik lengan Sakura untuk pergi. sakura dengan cepat melepaskan lengannya dari tangan Sasuke dan berpindah berdiri di belakang Konan.

"Kenapa harus cepat-cepat pergi. Ini kesempatan langka bisa bertemu konan_-san_, jika tidak menyapanya akan sangat disayangkan," ucap Sakura yang tidak tahu kalau Konan sekarang sudah menjadi pacar kakaknya Sasuke.

Konan terlihat tersenyum geli memperhatikan mereka.

"Konan-_san_ ini pacar kamu waktu SMA, yang masih kamu cintai dan kamu tidak bisa melupakannya itu, 'kan? tanya Sakura pada Sasuke.

Mata Konan membelalak lebar memandang Sasuke. Sasuke membatu untuk beberapa saat.

"Kamu berlebihan," ucap Sasuke. Ia tersenyum canggung pada Konan dan menarik Sakura pergi.

* * *

Di koridor kantor menuju ruang kerja mereka, Sasuke berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkan Sakura yang tidak bisa menyamai langkahnya.

"Konan-_san_ terlihat jauh lebih cantik dari fotonya, Kulitnya bersinar. Pasti banyak laki-laki yang menyukainya, apa kamu tahu siapa pacarnya?" tanya sakura.

Sasuke mengertakkan giginya, ia menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik.

"Kamu sangat menyebalkan_. _Jangan pernah bicara denganku lagi!" ucap Sasuke marah. Sasuke berbalik dan melanjutkan jalannya.

Sakura membelalakkan mata zamrutnya dan terpaku di tempat, ia tidak mengerti mengapa Sasuke bisa semarah itu.

"Kami sudah kembali," ucap Sasuke, memasuki kantor dan berjalan ke mejanya.

"**_Otsukare,_**" jawab rekan-rekannya yang berada di ruangan tersebut.

"Uchiha!" panggil Kakashi dari mejanya.

"Ya," jawab Sasuke, Sasuke berjalan ke meja Kakashi.

"Ada kompetisi kampanye musim dingin di Amegakure, kamu ingin mencoba melakukan presentasi?" tawar Kakashi.

Sasuke terlihat terkejut.

"Wah, itu bagus," ucap rekan-rekan Sasuke. 'Guy, Asuma, Yamato, Iruka, Kurenai'

Kakashi mengulurkan dokumen-dokumen pada Sasuke. "Coba lah," ucap Kakashi sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke tersenyum senang dan mengangguk sambil menerima dokumen-dokumen tersebut. Ia kembali ke mejanya.

"Semangat!" seru rekan-rekan Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum pada mereka dan mengangguk. Sakura yang sudah selesai membuat teh panas untuk rekan-rekan kerjanya memandang Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

Sakura meletakan secangkir teh panas di atas meja kerja Sasuke. Sasuke melihat ke arah Sakura. "Terima kasih" ucapnya.

"Sasuke kelihatan sangat antusias," ucap Sakura.

"Tentu saja. Aku bertanggung jawab atas proyek ini, dan ini bukan tugas yang mudah," ujar Sasuke.

"Keberuntunganmu ada disini, Uchiha," ucap Yamato.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Yamato. "Ya, serahkan padaku," ucapnya optimis.

"Tapi, ini adalah kampanye proyek antar Amegakure, apa yang akan kamu lakukan?" tanya Iruka.

"Aku akan mulai berpikir tentang hal itu sekarang," jawab Sasuke.

"Dari sekarang?" tanya Iruka lagi.

"Ya," jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum optimis.

"Direktunya adalah salah satu dari orang-orang **_sukebe_**, asalkan kamu mengundang dia ke klub malam dengan perempuan semuanya akan berjalan lancar," ucap Guy.

"Ya, Itu Benar," ucap Asuma.

"Tapi kali ini, Aku ingin mencoba memenangkan dengan cara yang tepat," jawab Sasuke.

* * *

Pulang kerja Sasuke pergi ke apartemen Itachi. Sasuke memencet bel dan tidak selang beberapa lama Itachi membuka pintunya.

"sasuke?"

"Aku boleh masuk?" tanya Sasuke.

Itachi tertawa. "Tentu saja, masuk lah,"

Sasuke melangkah masuk, dia melihat sepasang sepatu wanita.

"Sasu-_chan, _kamu datang? kebetulan, aku sedang memasak makan malam. kamu ikut makan, ya?" ucap Konan yang baru keluar dari dapur dan masih menggunakan celemek.

"Tidak, tidak usah," jawab Sasuke.

"Makan malam lah disini bersama kami, setelah itu kita minum bir," ajak Itachi.

"Tidak, Aku datang untuk memberikan ini untuk Konan," jawab Sasuke.

"Apa itu?" tanya Konan melihat amplop di tangan Sasuke.

"Tiket untuk pertunjukan balet," jawab Sasuke.

"Balet?" tanya Itachi.

"Ya, balet. Konan sangat menyukai balet. Ini ada dua tiket, jadi temanilah dia pergi melihat pertunjukannya," Sasuke menyerahkan dua amplop tersebut pada itachi. "Aku pulang dulu," pamit sasuke.

"Kamu tidak makan malam bersama kami?" tanya Itachi.

"Hn, sasuke mengangguk. "Aku pulang," Sasuke membuka pintu dan menutupnya kembali.

Sebelum melangkah pergi Sasuke menoleh dan melihat ke arah pintu sejenak dengan raut muka yang susah diartikan.

* * *

Di Club malam, "Cheers!" seru Sakura, Ino, Naruto, Shikamaru, suigetsu dan Karin.

"Sakura-_chan_, Sasuke hari ini kemana?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak tahu," jawab Sakura setelah menenggak minumannya.

"Mungkin dia sedang kencan dengan seseorang," ucap Shikamaru.

"Setiap kali kita menetap dengan satu gadis, kita merasa bahwa masa muda kita berakhir," ucap Suigetsu.

"Orang-orang seperti kalian tidak akan pernah bisa serius menjalin sebuah hubungan," ucap Ino.

"Aku tidak," jawab Naruto.

"Kamu selalu mengatakan kalo kamu adalah seorang anak baik-baik," cibir Shikamaru pada Naruto.

"Itu kenyataan," jawab Naruto.

"Untuk seorang pria, kapan ia akan mulai bisa menetap dengan satu gadis?" tanya Sakura.

"Ketika dia dewasa," jawab Suigetsu.

"Dan itu kapan?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Mungkin ... ketika muncul perasaan ingin melakukannya dengan gadis yang disukai,"

"Perasaan ingin melakukannya?" tanya Sakura, Ino dan Karin bersamaan.

*SKIP*

* * *

"Sasu-_chan!_" Seru konan, Konan berjalan cepat mengejar Sakuke.

Sasuke menoleh dan berhenti.

"Ini makanan untukmu," ucap Konan, memberikan box makanan yang berisi **_onigiri_.**

"Tidak usah, aku sudah makan,"

"Kamu bisa memasukkannya ke dalam kulkas dan memakannya besok," ucap Konan sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke mengambilnya. "Terima kasih,"

"Yang berbentuk datar adalah ikan salmon, yang segitiga adalah ... "

"Acar Plum," potong Sasuke.

"Kamu benar, bagaiman kamu tahu?"

"Sama seperti dulu, kamu sering membuat **_onigiri_ **untukku selama pelatihan liburan musim panas,"

"Benarkah?"

"Aku sangat ingat dengan baik, yang berbentuk datar adalah ikan salmon. Yang segitiga adalah acar plum dan ada sedikit wasabi di sampingnya,"

"Benar," ucap Konan.

Mereka berdua tertawa.

"Terima kasih," ucap Konan setelah tawa mereka reda.

"Um?"

"Tiket,"

"Hn,"

"Kamu belum berubah," kata konan.

"Apa?"

"Di luar kelihatan cuek, tetapi sebenarnya kamu sangat peka terhadap orang lain,"

Sasuke hanya diam sampai beberapa saat. "Terima kasih untuk ini," ucap Sasuke, mengangkat kotak makanan di tangannya kemudian berjalan pergi.

Itachi melihat mereka dari balkon dengan ekpresi muka yang susah diartikan.

* * *

Konan kembali ke apartemen Itachi.

"Sasuke mengatakan 'seperti sebelumnya'," ucap Itachi saat Konan baru masuk.

"ya?" tanya Konan, tidak maksud.

"Kamu dulu suka balet?"

"Aku belajar balet ketika aku masih kecil. Sasu-_chan _dan aku adalah teman sekelas di SMA,"

"'Sasu_-chan_', ya?" guman Itachi. Mereka berdua saling pandang. "Apakah kalian berdua ... "

"Kamu cemburu?" tanya Konan yang bisa membaca ekspresi muka Itachi.

Itachi memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kamu cemburu, aku lega," ucap Konan.

Itachi menatap Konan. konan tersenyum lebar pada Itachi dan memeluknya. Itachi tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Konan.

* * *

Di kantor.

"Hei, bagaimana _meeting_-nya? waktu aku lewat aku mendengar kalian berdebat," tanya Asuma yang melihat Sasuke memasuki ruang kantor mereka setelah selesai meeting, dengan kelompok desain dari departemen kreatif, tentang proyek terbarunya.

"Berdebat? Itu tidak berdebat. Hanya diskusi," jawab Sasuke sambil meletakan dokumen-dokumen yang ia bawa di mejanya.

"Ini sudah jam makan siang. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi makan siang bersama?" ajak Asuma.

"Benar. Ayo pergi makan siang bersama kami?" ucap Yamato.

"Makan siang? Aku ingin menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dulu," ucap Sasuke.

"Benar-benar bersemangat. Baiklah, kalau begitu kami pergi makan siang dulu," ucapa Asuma dan Yamato.

Sasuke tersenyum dan menganaguk, lalu ia sibuk dengan dokumen-dokumennya.

Setelah pekerjaanya selasai, Sasuke mengeluarkan kotak makanan yang berisi**_ onigiri_** pemberian Konan kemarin malam.

"Wow. **_Onigiri_** nya lucu sekali. Hebat! Siapa yang membuatkan untukmu?" ucap Sakura yang baru masuk. Saat Sakura akan menyentuh kotak makanan tersebut, Sasuke mendorong Sakura supaya pergi dari mejanya.

"Kamu tahu sendiri, sudah pasti banyak cewek-cewek yang akan membuatkan makanan untuk cowok sepertiku," jawab Sasuke. Sasuke membuka plastik pembungkus _**onigiri**._

Sakura memutar matanya. "Ini pasti buatan Konan-_san,_" tebak Sakura yang sudah berdiri di samping meja kerja Sasuke lagi.

Sasuke yang sedang memperhatikan layar komputer mendongak melihat ke arah Sakura.

"Wortel dalam potongan daging babi, dipotong menjadi potongan-potongan bentuk hati. Jika kamu tidak suka sekalipun, kamu harus menghabiskan semua. Karena ini dibuat khusus buat Sasu-_chan._ Kalau Sasu-_chan _tidak menghabiskannya, pasti Konan-_san_ akan merasa sakit hati," goda Sakura.

"Konan tidak seperti yang kamu katakan,"

"Ha? Jadi benar yang membuat _onigiri_ ini adalah Konan-_san?_" tanya Sakura_._

Sasuke memakan **_onigiri_ **nya, mengabaikan pertanyaan Sakura. Karena tidak ada tanggapan dari Sasuke, Sakura kembali ke kursinya.

"Kamu pasti tidak bisa memasak, apalagi membuat _**onigiri**,_" ejek Sasuke.

"Aku bukan salah satu dari gadis-gadis _**stereotype**_ yang akan memasak makan sendiri untuk mendapatkan hati pria,"

"Ya, ya. kamu tidak perlu mengatanya. Kelihatan, sangat kelihatan. Lihat **_onigiri_ **ini bentuk segitiganya sangat sempurna," ucap Sasuke, menunjukan **_onigiri_** yang ia pegang.

Sakura menggeser kursinya mendekat ke meja Sasuke dan memperhatikan **_onigiri_** tersebut.

"Kamu bisa membuat bentuk **_onigiri _**sempurna seperti segitiga ini?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyeringai jahil.

"Tentu saja aku bisa membuat semua bentuk **_onigiri_,**" ucap Sakura yang tidak mau diremehkan Sasuke.

"Benarkah?"

"Dan membuatnya sangat cantik," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum menyombongkan diri.

Sasuke yang tidak percaya lansung mengambil tangan Sakura, ia melihat kuku jarinya. "Coba lihat, warna apa ini?" ucap Sasuke, menyuruh sakura melihat kukunya.

"Kalau kamu membuatnya dengan tangan ini, nafsu makanku pasti lansung menghilang," lanjut Sasuke.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia melirik **_onigiri_** di atas meja Sasuke dan dengan cepat Sakura mengambil satu.

"Hentikan!" seru Sasuke, saat melihat Sakura akan melempar _**onigiri** _miliknya ke tong sampah.

"Tsk. Aku hanya main-main. Seperti sesuatu yang penting saja. Ini," ucap Sakura sambil mengembalikannya.

* * *

Pulang kerja, Sakura dan Ino janjian makan malam bersama di apartemen Sakura.

"**_Itadakimasu,_**" ucap Sakura sebelum menyumpit kornet kepiting yang ia beli di restoran.

"Sakura, dimana birnya?" tanya Ino dari pintu dapur.

"Di dalam kulkas?" jawab Sakura.

Ino keluar dari dapur membawa dua kaleng bir, ia duduk di samping Sakura.

"Kroket kepiting ini enak sekali," ucap Sakura setelah menelannya.

"Dapur kamu selalu bersih, jangan-jangan kamu tidak pernah memasak," tebak Ino.

"Di luar sana banyak yang menjual makanan yang enak dan murah, jadi untuk apa aku harus repot-repot memasak sendiri," ucap Sakura. Ino hanya tersenyum.

"Seseorang berpikiran, perempuan harus masak untuk pria. Itu benar-benar membuatku ingin marah,"

"Siapa yang kamu bicarakan?" tanya Ino.

"Uchiha Sasuke,"

"Sasuke? Bukannya dia cowok baik?"

"Dia? baik? Jangan salah, tentu saja tidak. Dia itu sok keren, aslinya dia sangat kuno dan menuntut. Hanya menatapnya saja aku merasa seperti bertarung dengannya,"

Ino tertawa geli. "Sakura, tahukah kamu ... bahwa cinta dimulai dari rasa benci?" Ujar Ino.

"Hmm?"

"Sama seperti magnet negatif dan positif. Laki-laki dan perempuan juga sama, mereka akan bertengkar ketika mereka memiliki perbedaan pendapat, tapi kemudian dalam hitungan detik, mereka akan bersama-sama kembali," terang Ino.

"Itu memuakkan. sudah jangan bercanda. ayo kita makan!" ucap sakura dan melanjutkan makannya.

Sebelum menyumpit makanannya Ino tersenyum memandang Sakura.

* * *

Di apartemen Sasuke.

"Aku jadi cepat marah dan sangat sebal kalau melihatnya," ucap Sasuke sambil memasak nasi goreng.

"Melihatnya? maksudmu Sakura-_chan_?" tanya naruto.

"Jangan panggil dia Sakura_-chan. _Terdengar mengerikan. Menurutku Sakura adalah salah satu dari orang-orang egois. Jika ia terjebak di atas gunung bersalju dengan seorang pria, ia jenis orang yang akan menghabiskan semua makanan hanya untuk bertahan hidup," ucap Sasuke.

Sasuke mematikan kompor kemudian membagi nasi gorengnya kedalam dua piring yang sudah disiapkan oleh Naruto.

Sasuke dan Naruto berjalan ke meja makan sambil membawa piring masing-masing yang berisi nasi goreng buatan Sasuke. Sasuke meletakkan piringnya di meja dan berjalan ke kulkas mengambil dua botol air mineral.

"bagaimana rasanya?" Tanyanya pada Naruto setelah duduk di kursi berseberangan dengan Naruto.

"Enak," jawab Naruto, setelah mencoba sesuap. "Tapi, aku suka seperti itu," ucap Naruto setelah menelan nasi gorengnya.

"Apa?" tanya sasuke yang tidak maksud dengan ucapan Naruto yang ambigu.

"Tipe cewek yang akan berjuang sampai akhir untuk bertahan hidup,"

"Kamu suka tipe cewek seperti itu?"

"Uhm," angguk Naruto sambil mengunyah nasi gorengnya.

"Kamu suka cewek seperti dia? Tipe yang seperti anak-anak, tidak peka, egois. Itu tipe cewek yang memenuhi kriteriamu?"

"Jangan bilang seperti itu. Jangan mengkritik seleraku soal makanan dan cewek,"

"Maaf," ucap Sasuke. "Jangan tambahkan kecap lagi pada nasi gorengmu," ucap Sasuke ketika melihat Naruto mengambil kecap. Naruto cuma nyengir kuda.

* * *

Hari Minggu, Sasuke lembur di kantor untuk menggarap proyek yang ia tangani. Sasuke sangat antusias dengan proyek yang di percayakan padanya.

Sasuke yang baru keluar dari ruang arsip-arsip kaget melihat Sakura yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di ambang pintu ruangan kantor mereka.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura yang membawa kotak makanan lansung menyembunyikannya ke belakang punggung dan berjalan masuk meraih gunting.

"Gunting," ucap Sakura.

"Gunting?"

"Iya, gunting," ucap Sakura, salah tingkah.

Sasuke menatap Sakura sebentar. "Jangan bercanda," ucap Sasuke.

Sasuke duduk dan perhatiannya kembali pada layar komputer. Sakura berjalan ke meja Sasuke, ia meletakkan kotak makanan yang ia bawa di meja kerja Sasuke.

Sasuke memandang kotak makanan di depanya lalu mendongak memandang Sakura.

"Itu ... Aku yang membuat," ucap Sakura, menunjuk kotak makanan yang ia taruh di meja kerja Sasuke.

"Kamu membuat ini?"

"Kamu tidak percaya keahlianku? Lihatlah!" ucap Sakura, Sakura membuka tutup kotak makanan tersebut.

"Lihat! Lihat! kelihatan enak, 'kan?" ucap sakura, memamerkan **_Onigiri_** di dalam kotak makannan yang ia bawa.

Sasuke melihatnya dan memang tampak sangat menggoda selera, "Hn," jawab Sasuke_._

"Coba saja, dijamin enak,"

Sasuke mengambil sebuah, "Dimana aku melihat **_onigiri _**seperti ini sebelumnya?" ucap Sasuke, mengamati **_onigiri _**di tangannya.

Sakura yang mendengar ucapan Sasuke langsung terlihat gugup, "Oh, aku akan ... Membuat teh ... teh ," ucap Sakura.

"Aku ingat!" seru Sasuke.

Sakura membatu.

"Aku pernah membeli ini di toko cepat saji," lanjut Sasuke. "Kamu harus tahu, kalau aku tinggal sendirian. Jadi aku tahu dimana toko cepat saji yang menjual **_onigiri_** paling enak,"

"Berhentilah mengeluh. Makanlah. Dan lanjutkan perkerjaanmu!" perintah Sakura, untuk menutupi rasa malunya. Ternyata Sasuke bisa tahu kalau _onigiri_ yang ia bawa bukan buatanya melainkan beli di toko cepat saji.

Sakura melihat layar komputer Sasuke. "Apa ini? Apa yang kamu lakukan? Jangan menaruh semua angka bersama-sama, kamu harus menggunakan sebuah grafik sederhana sehingga orang bodoh sekalipun akan bisa memahami dengan satu tampilan," ujar Sakura.

Sasuke memandang Sakura sambil mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Minggirlah," perintah sakura, Sakura duduk di kursi kerja Sasuke setelah Sasuke bangun dari tempat duduknya.

"Apa kekacauan mutlak?" tanya Sasuke, berdiri di samping kursinya yang sekarang diduduki Sakura.

"Um," angguk Sakura.

Sakura membetulkan pekerjaan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya diam. Saat Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke, ia mendapati Sasuke sedang menatapnya dalam diam, mereka saling tatap untuk bebera saat.

"Terima kasih kembali," ucap Sakura, Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke layar komputer.

Sasuke mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Huh?"

"Kamu mengatakan 'Terima kasih' dalam hatimu, aku mendengarnya,"

Sasuke memutar matanya. "Bodoh," guman Sasuke sambil memukul kepala Sakura main-main.  
Sasuke mengambil ponselnya yang berdering di saku jaket yang ia kenakan.

"Hallo?"

"Sasuke? bisakah kamu pergi ke pertujukan balet menggantikan aku? Konan sudah menungguku disana, aku ada pekerjaan mendadak dan sangat penting," terdengar suara Itachi di seberang.

"Aku juga sedang sibuk."

"Tolonglah, Setelah selesai aku akan pergi ke tempat Konan untuk makan malam. Kamu juga ikut. Aku akan mebeli beberapa arak. Maaf merepotkanmu," ucap itachi dan menutup telponnya.

Sasuke diam dan memandang ponselnya.

Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan memperhatikannya. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sakura.

"Ada sesuatu hal, aku harus pergi. Maaf, kamu tidak harus membantu, Aku akan mengerjakannya nanti," ucap Sasuke. Sasuke mengambil tasnya bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

"Kamu akan pergi kemana?"

"kencan," jawab Sasuke asal.

"Dengan Konan_-san_?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke tidak menjawan, ia hanya memandang Sakura sebentar sebelum berjalan pergi.

* * *

Sesampai di gedung pertunjukan balet Sasuke melihat Konan sedang berdiri sendirian. Sasuke berjalan mendekati Konan.

"Maaf, _Aniki_ tidak bisa datang," ucap Sasuke

"Sasu_-chan? _pertunjukan dibatalkan," ucap Konan sambil medesah kecewa.

"Kamu kecewa karena _Aniki_ tidak bisa datang, kan?"

"Um, Itachi sangat mencintai pekerjaannya. Kami jarang sekali berkencan. Dan ketika kita bersama-sama, dia harus pergi karena pekerjaan. Dia sangat berbeda denganmu. Itachi adalah jenis wajah yang tidak menunjukan perasaannya. Kadang-kadang aku merasa gelisah juga, apa dia mencintaiku, apa aku mengganggunya. kadang aku berfikir saat dia membatalkan kencan, aku ingin kamu yang yang berada diposisinya dan menggantikanya,"

Entah kenapa Sasuke merasa kesal dengan perkataan Konan. "Apa yang kamu katakan, jangan berkata seperti itu," ucap Sasuke kesal.

"Ah, maaf," ucap Konan terlihat canggung.

"Ketika kamu merasa kesepian atau tidak nyaman, kamu harus memberitahu _aniki,"_

"Kamu benar, maaf," ucap konan tersenyum canggung. Mereka saling diam sampai beberapa saat. "Hei, bagaimana dengan makan malam bersama? Itachi akan datang juga," ucap Konan berusaha menghilangkan suasana yang berubah menjadi canggung.

"Hn. _Aniki_ sudah memberitahuku di telpon," jawab Sasuke.

Mereka derdua pulang ke apartemen Itachi.

* * *

Di kantor, Sakura masih berkutat di depan komputer membantu menyelesaikan pekerjaan Sasuke. "ah, capek juga. Sebaiknya aku pulang," gumam Sakura.

Sakural melemaskan ototnya dan bangun dari kursinya. "Tapi, masih banyak sekali yang belum dikerjakan," gumannya lagi.

Sakura memandang beberapa dokumen. Sakura melihat kotak makananyang terletak di sebelah dokuman-dokumen, ia mengambil sepotong **_onigiri_** lalu memakannya dan duduk kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan Sasuke.

"**_onigiri_** ini enak," ucapnya sambil memperhatikan sisa **_onigiri _**di tangannya yang sudah ia gigit separuh.

* * *

Sesampai di apartemen Itachi, Konan membuka pintunya, "_**Tadaima**,_" ucap Konan sambil masuk.

"**J**_**amashimasu**,_"ucap Sasuke di belakang Konan.

Konan yang mendengar suara pisau beradu dengan papan talenan, langsung berjalan menuju dapur. Konan melihat Itachi sedang sibuk menyiapkan makan malam.

"Itachi?" sapa Konan sambil tersenyum lembut.

Itachi menoleh dan tersenyum lembut pada Konan "Konan, kamu sudah datang?"

Konan memeluk Itachi sebentar. "Biar aku yang melanjutkanya," ucap Konan lembut dan pergi mengambil celemeknya.

Makan malam sudah tertata rapi dimeja makan. "Makan malam sudah siap," ucap Konan memangil Itachi dan Sasuke yang sedang ngobrol di ruanga keluarga. Itachi dan Sasuke pergi ke ruang makan.

"Aku seharusnya tidak berada disini," ucap Sasuke, berdiri di ruang makan.

"Bicara apa kamu? Kamu duduk disini," ucap Itachi, menunjuk kursi disebelahnya.

Sasuke duduk dan melihat kotak kecil di depan Itachi. "Apa ini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ini hadiah," jawab Itachi, sedikit salah tingkah.

"Huh?"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin memberikan ini padanya setelah pertujukan balet,"

"Dia?" tanya Sasuke, menujuk Konan.

"Um," angguk Itachi.

Itachi memberikan kotak tersebut pada Konan. Konan nampak sedikit terkejut.

"Boleh aku membukanya?" tanya Konan sambil tersenyum lembut pada Itachi.

Itachi menganguk. Konan membuka kotak tersebut, saat melihat isi kotak tersebut mata Konan melebar, ia melihat cincin berlian di dalamnya.

"Ini adalah ... " ucap Konan setengah tidak percaya.

"Ini ... biarkan adikku menjadi saksi," ucap Itachi terlihat gugup, itachi menyuruh Sasuke duduk dengan baik. Sasuke melakukan seperti yang diperintahkan kakaknya.

"Menikahlah denganku. Walaupun aku sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaan, yang dapat menyebabkan kamu menjadi kesepian, tapi aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk membuat kamu bahagia," ucap Itachi. Itachi terlihat sangat gugup.

Konan merasa sangat bahagia sampai mengeluarkan air mata sehingga membuat itachi kebingungan. semantara Sasuke nampak kaget dan terlihat raut sedih di wajahnya yang tidak disadari Itachi dan Konan karena meraka sedang sibuk dengan perasaan masing-masing.

Sasuke yang sudah bisa menguasai perasaanya melihat Itachi yang terlihat gugup dan kebingungan sampai mukanya berkeringat karena melihat Konan menangis berbisik pada kakaknya "Saputangan. Saputangan!"

Itachi melihat Sasuke memberinya kode untuk memberikan saputangan pada Konan. Itachi mengambil saputangan dari sakunya.

"Menikahlah denganku," ucap Itachi sambil memberikan sapu tangannya pada Konan yang masih menagis karena terlalu bahagia. konan mengambil sapu tangan Itachi, ia menyeka air matanya dan tersenyum bahagia.

Konan Mengangguk. "Um. Aku sangat senang," ucap Konan.

Itachi terlihat menhembuskan nafas lega. Sasuke yang melihat kakaknya berkeringat karena kegugupannya barusan, memberikan saputangannya pada Itachi. Itachi tersenyum pada Sasuke dan menyeka keringatnya dengan saputangan Sasuke.

"Ini bagus, lamaran sudah diterima. Mari kita buka **_sanpanye_** nya," ucap Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke kembali ke kantor, dari kaca jendela koridor dia melihat Sakura masih duduk di kursinya menghadap komputer. Sasuke tertegun untuk beberapa saat, ia tidak menyangka Sakura akan membantu mengerjakan pekerjaannya sampai selarut ini. Sasuke berjalan memasuki ruangan kerja mereka.

"Kamu masih disini?" tanya Sasuke, mendekat ke arah Sakura.

Sakura hanya menoleh sebentar dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Ini sudah terlalu malam. Terima kasih untuk bantuanmu hari ini," lanjut Sasuke.

"Aku masih belum selesai," jawab Sakura tanpa menoleh.

Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan ekspresi muka yang susah diartikan.

"Itu cukup. Terima kasih, Kamu bisa pulang sekarang," ucap Sasuke, memberikan tas Sakura dan menarik Sakura supaya berdiri.

"Apa ini? 'itu cukup. kamu bisa pulang sekarang'. Benar-benar lucu. Aku membantu tidak hanya untuk perusahaan tapi melihat seberapa keras kamu bekerja, itu sebabnya aku membantu," ucap Sakura kesal.

Sasuke tertegun mendengar ucapan Sakura. Sakura membalikkan badanya dan melangkah pergi.

"Kakakku melamarnya!" seru Sasuke.

Sakura berhenti dan membalikan badanya, malihat Sasuke. "Huh?"

"Konan bertunangan dengan kakakku," ucap Sasuke, terlihat frustasi.

Sakura terlihat kaget, melihat wajah Sasuke yang terlihat seperti orang terpuruk, entah kenapa hati Sakura sedikit sakit dan ingin menghiburnya.

Sakura berjalan mendekati Sasuke, "Tapi... jika kamu masih mencintainya ... ambil Konan_-san _kembali dari kakakmu. Cinta harus diperjuangkan," ucap Sakura, memberi semangat Sasuke.

"Itu tidak mungkin!" seru Sasuke marah sambil memukul meja.

Sakura membatu. Mereka saling diam sampai beberapa saat. Sakura yang melihat Sasuke sudah mulai tenang memutuskan untuk meninggalkanya sendiri.

"Aku mau pulang," ucap Sakura. ia berbalik dan berjalan pergi.

Sasuke hanya diam dan menatap punggung Sakura yang berjalan pergi.

"Aku membentaknya," guman Sasuke menyesal.

Sasuke menarik nafas dalam sebelum duduk di kursinya untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Saat ia mengambil sebuah dokumen, ia melihat kotak makanan yang Sakura bawa untuknya. Sasuke menatap kotak makan tersebut dengan raut wajah yang susah diartikan. Sasuke mengambil **_ onigiri _**di dalamnya dan memakanya sampai tidak ada sisa.

* * *

Keesokan harinya di kantor.

Saat Sasuke baru saja datang melihat Sakura sedang membuat teh. Sakura yang sudah selesai membuat teh, melihat Sasuke sedang berdiri dan memandangnya, Sakura langsung berjalan melewati tempat Sasuke, seolah-olah ia tidak melihatnya.

"Uchiha, kemarilah," panggil Kakashi dari mejanya yang akhirnya mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke dari Sakura. Sasuke berjalan menuju meja Kakashi

"Amegakure Inter-kampanye proyek, tidak perlu dikerjakan lagi," ucap Kakashi setelah Sasuke berdiri di depan mejanya.

"Huh?" tanya Sasuke, kaget.

"Aku akan memberitahu mereka bahwa kamu telah mengundurkan diri untuk proyek tersebut,"

"Apa maksud dari mengundurkan diri?"

"Kelompok desain belum menyiapkan bahan," jelas Kakashi.

"Jadi itu sebabnya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya," jawab Kakashi sambil menatap Sasuke yang terlihat kecewa.

Sasuke tidak terima keputusan sepihak tersebut pergi meninggalkan meja kerja Kakashi, bermaksud menemui kelompok desain di departemen kreatif.

"Tunggu!" seru Kakashi.

Sasuke berhenti dan membalikkan badannya menghadap Kakashi dengan wajah kesal.

"Kamu terlalu menyalak di depan mereka, sampai menyinggung perasaan mereka dan melukai harga diri mereka. Bekerja dengan orang lain, kita juga harus menerima pendapat orang lain. Ingat ini dengan baik," ujar Kakashi, menasehati Sasuke.

Sasuke diam di tempatnya sampai beberapa saat sebelum berjalan ke mejanya.

Sakura yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka melirik ke arah meja kerja Sasuke, Sasuke duduk di kursinya terlihat seperti orang frustasi. Melihat Sasuke seperti itu entah kenapa Sakura ingin sekali memberinya semangat, tapi mengingat kejadian Sasuke yang membentaknya saat ia berusaha menghiburnya semalam membuat Sakura mengurungkan niatnya. Sakura takut kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya akan membuat Sasuke bertambah kesal.

* * *

Malamnya, Sakura pergi ke Bar memenuhi ajakan Naruto. Sakura mau pergi bersama Naruto karena Naruto bilang teman-teman mereka juga akan berkumpul disana. Saat Sakura tiba di bar, disana memang sudah ada Ino, Shikamaru, Karin dan Suigetsu, hanya Sasuke yang tidak kelihatan. Sakura dan Naruto duduk bergabung dengan mereka. Mereka ngobrol dan bersenda gurau. Naruto selalu berusaha mencari perhatian Sakura. Sakura tidak tahu kenapa wajah Sasuke yang terlihat seperti orang frustasi selalu ada dipikirannya, terlebih lagi Sasuke tidak ada disana bersama mereka. Sakura memutuskan untuk pulang duluan. Saat Naruto hendak mengantarnya, Sakura menolak secara halus dengan berbagai alasan, yang pasti bukan alasan wajah Sasuke yang terlihat frustasi menghantui pikirannya terus.

Di dalam Taxi menuju pulang sampai tiba di luar apartemennya, pikiran Sakura tidak pernah lepas dari Sasuke. Sakura yang sudah turun dari taksi, hanya berdiri di luar apartemenya, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menelpon Sasuke. Sakura mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam tas yang ia bawa, ia memencet nomor ponsel Sasuke.

"Hallo?" terdengar suara Sasuke, diseberang.

Sakura menjepit hidungnya dengan telujuk dan ibu jari sebelum berkata, "Tebak ini siapa? jika Anda tidak menjawab dalam tiga detik ponsel anda akan rusak dengan sendirinya, 1 ... 2 ... "

"Jangan bercanda terus, melakukan hal semacam ini benar-benar konyol," ucap Sasuke yang dapat menebak dengan mudah siapa yang menelponya.

Sakura melepaskan jarinya yang ia gunakan untuk menjepit hidungnya, "Sasuke sekarang lagi dimana?" tanya Sakura.

Bukanya menjawab, Sasuke malah balik bertanya, "Kamu sendiri lagi dimana sekarang?"

"Aku... Aku sedang bersama Naruto di bar. kami sedang bersenang-senang disini, setelah dari sini mungkin aku dan Naruto akan pergi ke hotel," ucap Sakura bohong.

"Um, jadi?"

"Bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Ah, Pasti Sasuke sedang merasa tertekan dan sendiri sambil memandang foto Konan-_san_," ucap Sakura, berusaha menggoda Sasuke.

"Tsk. Aku masih bekerja," jawab Sasuke kesal.

"Sasuke masih di kantor?" tanya Sakura kaget.

"Hn,"

"Bukanya pekerjaan Sasuke sudah selasai? maksudku proyek yang kamu kerjakan sudah dihentikan?"

"Pekerjaanku belum selesai!" kata Sasuke.

Terdengar tanda sambungan telepon dimatikan, di telinga Sakura . "Belum selesai?" guman Sakura.

Alih-alih pulang, Sakura pergi ke kantor untuk mencari Sasuke.

Saat sampai di ruang kerja mereka, Sasuke tidak ada disana. Sakura melihat kotak makanan miliknya yang ia gunakan untuk tempat **_onigiri_** yang ia kasih untuk Sasuke saat lembur terletak di meja kerjanya. Sakura mengambilnya, ia melihat kertas kecil yang terletak di bawah kotak makanan yang ia ambil barusan. Sakura mengambil kertas tersebut dan melihat tulisan angka '39'.

"**_San-kyu _**(thank you). Dasar kuno," guman Sakura sambil tersenyum senang.

Siapa lagi yang menulis tulisan itu selain Sasuke. Tiba-tiba sorot lampu senter tepat di wajah Sakura, membuatnya kaget dan secara sepontantan Sakura melihat ke arah lampu senter tersebut berasal. Sakura melihat satpam di depan pintu.

"Permisi, apakah anda melihat orang yang belum lama ada di sini? rambut berantakan, pria bermata hitam dan bulat?" tanya Sakura sopan.

"Dia pergi ke atas atap," jawab satpam tersebut dengan ramah.

"Roof top?" tanya Sakura, mamastikan.

Satpam tersebut menganguk.

"Terima kasih," ucap Sakura. Sakura meninggalkan ruang kerjanya dan pergi menuju roof top.

Sesampai di roof top Sakura melihat Sasuke memegang cat pilox sambil mengamati lukisan semprot pada papan yang terbentang di lantai. Sakura berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

Sasuke yang mendengar bunyi ketukan sepatu menoleh dan mendapati Sakura sedang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Aku ingin menyelesaikan ini, menggunakannya untuk poster Amegakure kampanye," ujar Sasuke sambil memperhatikan lukisan semprot hasil karyanya ketika Sakura sudah berdiri disampingnya.

Sakura tidak berkata apa-apa, ia memandang Sasuke sebentar sebelum melihat lukisan yang Sasuke buat.

"Sebenarnya, ini bukan untuk mengekspresikan diri atau ingin pujian dari orang lain ... aku hanya ingin bertanggung jawab dalam melakukan pekerjaan untuk diriku sendiri," lajut Sasuke.

Sakura hanya diam dan mendengarkannya.

"Bulan ini, Aku sudah tunduk pada orang lain, aku dipindah kebagian departeman bisnis. Meskipun Aku bisa mengatakan ini adalah pekerjaan yang sangat mudah, Aku belum menyerah. Belum. Aku tidak ingin mengubah diriku karena pekerjaan, jadi aku hanya ingin melakukan sesuatu yang kecil dengan keahlian yang ku miliki,"

"Ini mengerikan. Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku melihat sebuah gambar yang sangat mengerikan," kata Sakura jujur.

Sasuke melotin Sakura, ia merasa Sakura menghina hasil kerjanya.

"Ini gambar! Sebuah gambar! Tidakkah kamu mengerti?!" seru sasuke kesal.

Sasuke menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskanya. "Sebenarnya aku ingin mendapatkan seorang fotografer profesional untuk mengambil gambar ini," ucap Sasuke.

Sakura memandang Sasuke sebelum berkata, "Manusia seperti Sasuke jarang. Genit, mempunyai sikap yang mengerikan, sombong ..."

"Diam!" seru Sasuke kesal, memotong perkataan Sakura.

Sakura yang tidak ingin membuat Sasuke semakin kesal akhirnya diam dan hanya mengamati Sasuke yang melanjutkan kegiatannya menyelesaikan gambar yang ia buat.

"Aku dulu berpikir Sasuke benar-benar tercela," ucap Sakura setelah melihat Sasuke selesai dengan gambarnya.

"Pasti sekarang kamu berfikir berbeda. Melihat ini, kamu pasti berpikir kalau aku memiliki bakat seni dan kesabaran," tebak Sasuke. dan ternya sakura mengangguk tanda menyetujui perkataanya.

"Karena Sasuke sudah terjun sejauh ini, jangan menyerah. Bahkan jika Sasuke dipukuli seperti kecoa sekalipun, teruslah berjuang," ucap Sakura, memberi semangat Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya kamu ini memujiku atau menghina?"

"Tentu saja aku memuji," ucap Sakura sabil tersenyum.

Sakura jongkok mengambil sebuah kuas dan berdiri di samping Sasuke. Dengan kuas di tangannya dan menganggap seolah-olah kuas tersebut adalah mik sakura mengatakan "Ladies & Gentlemen! Pemenang tahun ini dari iklan trofi jatuh kepada Mr. Uchiha Sasuke!" Sakura tepuk tangan samil tersenyum ceria memandang Sasuke.

Sasuke yang melihat tingkah sakura hanya cengo. "Kenapa diam Saja. ayo tepuk tangan!" Perintah Sakura.

Sasuke akhirnya ikut tepuk tangan. "Terima kasih banyak, Mari kita minum untuk merayakannya," ucap Sasuke, seolah-olah di depanya banyak orang yang menyelamatinya.

"Tunggu. Tunggu sebentar!" ucap Sakura sambil berlari meninggalkan Sasuke. Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya.

Tidak beberapa lama Sakura datang kembali membawa sebotol besar sampanye dan dua buah gelas. Sakura tersenyum dan memberikan botol sanpanye tersebut pada Sasuke. Sasuke membuka tutup botol tersebut dan menuangkannya pada dua buah gelas yang sakura pegang, Sasuke meletakan botol sanpanye tersebut disamping tempat mereka duduk. Sakura menyerahkan segelas sanpanye yang ia pegang pada Sasuke.

"Selamat kepada pemenang!" seru Sakura dengan ceria.

"Terima kasih. Terima kasih semua!" jawab sasuke sambil mengangkat gelasnya dan berakting seolah-olah di depannya banyak orang.

Sakura tertawa lalu menyenggol lengan Sasuke, "Sudah ... Sudah. Tidak ada seorang pun disekitar kita. Cheers," ucap Sakura sambil mengangkat gelasnya mengajak sasuke bersulang. setelah bersulang mereka meminum sanpanye di gelas mereka.

"Dimana kamu mendapatkan ini?" tanya Sasuke setelah menenggak minumannya.

"Ini milik kepala bagian, yang disembunyikannya di lemari,"

"Kepala bagian? Apa pun yang terjadi besok, aku tidak akan membantumu,"

"Tapi, kamu yang membukanya," ucap Sakura.

Sakura bangun dari duduknya, ia memanjat pagar pelindung tepi atap yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Sakura berdiri disana melihat Konoha yang dipenuhi cahaya lampu saat malam hari.

"Itu berbahaya, turunlah!" perintah Sasuke.

"Indah sekali. Naiklah kesini!" ajak Sakura.

Sasuke jadi penasaran akhirnya naik dan berdiri di samping Sakura. setelah puas memandang pemandangan Konoha di malam hari mereka memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Kamu bisa ke tempatku untuk minum. Tapi jangan sampai mabuk, karena aku tidak akan mengurusmu," ucap Sasuke dalam perjalan pulang.

"Benarkah? Um, Aku tahu," jawab Sakura, sudah setengah mabuk.

"Kamu mau ke tempatku?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk. "Um. Menjadi salaryman sulit ya? Tapi menjadi office lady juga sulit," ucap sakura

"Kamu masih sangat muda, jangan bicara seolah-olah kamu sudah lama dalam hal apapun, di Kantor kerjaanmu hanya melamun setiap hari,"

"Kadang ada saat-saat ketika aku berfikir, aku merasa ingin meninggalkan dunia ini," ucap Sakura yang sudah setengah mabuk turun dari trotoar dan berjalan di jalan raya.

"Jangan berjalan di situ, Berbahaya!" ucap sasuke, menarik lengan Sakura.

"Tapi ada saat-saat ketika aku berfikir, aku benar-benar beruntung masih hidup di dunia ini," lanjut Sakura.

"Ada saat-saat ketika kamu merasa beruntung?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja,"

"Seperti saat kamu menggambar kartun atau mengumpulkan barang-barang Hello Kitty?" tebak Sasuke.

Sakura yang mendengar ucapan Sasuke bukanya menjawab malah tertawa geli.

"Kenapa kamu malah tertawa seperti itu? Benar-benar menakutkan," ucap Sasuke yang melihat Sakura tertawa-tertawa sendiri.

"Itu ... itu ..." ucap Sakura tidak jelas dan naik pagar besi penyekat antara trotoar dan jalan raya.

"Hati-hati! Itu berbahaya.,Turun!" perintah Sasuke.

"Itu adalah rahasia," ucap Sakura.

Sakura berjalan di pagar besi penyekat antara trotoar dan jalan raya. Sakura kehilangan keseimbangan, saat akan jatuh Sasuke dengan cepat menopangnya, kedua tangan Sasuke menopang tubuh Sakura sehingga posisi mereka seperti orang berpelukan, Sakura yang sudah menyadari kepalanya berada di dada Sasuke, tertegun.

"Aku bilang itu berbahaya!" ucap Sasuke, menepuk kepala Sakura bagian belakang dan melepaskan pelukannya.

Sasuke melanjutkan melangkah. Sakura masih diam ditempatnya, ia menatap punggung Sasuke dengan raut wajah yang mengatakan dia jatuh cinta pada Sasuke.

"Aku mau pulang," ucap Sakura.

Sasuke berhenti dan membalikan badannya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke, memandang Sakura.

"Kalau sampai aku mabuk, itu sangat mengerikan. Dan akhir-akhir ini sepertinya aku mudah mabuk. Mulai tua, aku kira," jawab Sakura sedikit gugup karena Sasuke terus memperhatikanya.

"Kamu bilang apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aa, kembali pada yang kita bicarakan sebelumnya. Ketika aku merasa beruntung ... Aku akan memberitahu Sasuke," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, apa?" tanya Sasuke yang memang sedikit penasaran.

"Ketika ada seseorang yang aku suka," jawab Sakura.

"Ah! Ada seseorang yang kamu sukai sekarang?" tanya Sasuke penasaran sambil berjalan mendekati Sakura yang belum beranjak dari tempatnya.

Saat Sasuke sudah berdiri tepat di depan Sakura, Sakura terlihat gugup.

"Aa!" seru Sakura sambil tangan kanannya menunjuk ke langit.

Sasuke mendongak ke langit yang ditunjuk sakura dengan tanganya. Saat Sasuke mendongak ke langit, Sakura tertegun menatap wajah Sasuke. Sasuke yang tidak tidak melihat apa-apa di langit kembali melihat Sakura.

"apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hanya idiot yang akan merlihatya. Bye, Selamat malam" ucap Sakura, Sakura membalikan badanya dan melambaikan tanganya tanpa menoleh pada Sasuke.

Sasuke memandang Sakura yang berjalan pergi, entah karena apa sudut bibir sasuke terangkat ke atas dengan sendirinya.

* * *

**Makasiiiii buat yang udah mau baca... ternyata ada 1611 views dan 745 visitors. entah pada baca semua ato nggak.. :D** MAKASIIIIIII...** :)**

**Kim Yoomi:** Nerjemahin nggak yaaaa... hehehe.. Makasiiiiii yah... salam kenal. :)

**Nadialovely:** Makasiii.. semoga nggak bosen. :)

**Mako-chan:** Suka ama saya. hahaha.. Belom tau, belom kepikiran. Chapter berikutnya ada Gaara nya. Makasiii yah... :)


	6. Chapter 6

Minggu pagi, ponsel Sasuke berdering berulang-ulang sampai membuat Sasuke terjaga dari tidur nyenyaknya. Dengan mata masih terpejam Sasuke meraba-raba alas tidur mencari ponselnya berada, setelah menemukan, Sasuke menjawab pangilan masuk di ponselnya.

"Ya," jawab Sasuke dengan suara parau, tanpa membuka matanya.

"_Sekarang, kami sedang melakukan tes psikologi,_" ucap Sakura, di sebrang sambil menutup lubang hidungnya berusaha membuat suaranya terdengar berbeda.

"..."

"_Ada sebuah **onigiri** besar dan lezat dihadapan anda, apa itu?_" tanya Sakura

"_**Karashi mentaiko,**_" jawab Sasuke, dengan mata yang masih terpejam. Beberapa detik kemudian otak Sasuke sepertinya mulai bekerja, terlihat dahi Sasuke agak mengkerut. "Siapa ini?" tanya Sasuke

"_Anda sudah lupa? Ini adalah suara bergema menyegarkan. Selamat pagi... Pagi... Pagi..._"

"Kamu ... ini hari minggu, Sakura," gerutu Sasuke, lalu membenamkan kepanya di bantal.

"_Hari ini ada pertemuan dengan Tuan Shino Aburame. Jam 9, di lapangan Kusanagi,_"

Sasuke tampak kaget, dia langsung bangun dan duduk di tempat tidurnya, "Ah, itu benar!" seru Sasuke setelah mengingat.

Sasuke dengan cepat turun dari tempat tidurnya, berlari ke kamar mandi dan meninggalkan ponselnya tergeletak di atas tempat tidur tanpa mematikanya.

* * *

Di Apartemen Sakura. "Benar-benar," guman Sakura, lalu menutup telponnya.

Sakura berjalan ke dapur. "Aku akan membuat **_karashi mentaiko_,**" gumannya.

Sakura membuka kulkas, kebetulan sekali dia mempunyai **_tarako_**. Sakura mengambil **_tarako_ **dari dalam kulkas. "**_Tarako _**... Tambahkan cabai untuk **_Tarako_**, mungkin rasanya akan sama," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum dan bergegas membuat **_onigiri_**.

* * *

Di lapangan Kusanagi, semua orang mengenakan pakaian olahraga bersiap-siap untuk lomba lari '2 orang 3 kaki' (salah satu pergelangan kaki dari peserta lomba diikat jadi satu dengan salah satu pergelangan kaki pasangannya dalam lomba).

Sasuke yang baru sampai melihat Iruka sedang sibuk mempersiapkan keperluan lomba, Sasuke berjalan mendekati Iruka. "Maaf, aku terlambat," ucap Sasuke.

"Uchiha? Kanapa baru datang, kamu bertanggungjawab juga untuk acara ini," ucap Iruka.

Sasuke yang belum sempat menjawab pertanyaan Iruka, mendengar seruan orang memanggil namanya dari arah tengah lapangan.

"Uchiha, Apa yang kamu lakukan? Semua orang menunggumu!" seru Asuma, sambil berlari dari tengah lapangan mendekati Sasuke dan Iruka.

Sakura yang sedang menyetel musik untuk meramaikan Suasana, melihat Sasuke sedang berbicara dengan Asuma dan Iruka. Sakura belari mendekatinya sambil membawa setelan baju olahraga.

"Kamu mengenakan setelan jas?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke, Asuma dan Iruka menoleh ke arah Sakura.

Sakura melihat pasta gigi di wajah Sasuke. "Dan lihat! Ada kotoran di wajah Sasuke. Menjijikan. Apa ini, Pasta gigi?" ucap Sakura, menyentuh pasta gigi di ujung bibir Sasuke.

Sakura melemparkan pakaian olahraga yang ia pegang pada sasuke. "Buruan ganti!" perintah Sakura mengabaikan tatapan membunuh dari Sasuke.

Sasuke menangkapnya, ia melihat pakaian olahraga yang sudah ditangannya '_Dia sudah menyiapkan ini?' _batin Sasuke.

"Sakura-_chan,_ ada apa denganmu? Kamu menjadi sangat manis padanya, seperti seorang istri," ucap Iruka yang sering melihat Sasuke dan Sakura ribut di kantor.

Asuma yang sependapat dengan Iruka menganggukan kepalanya dan melihat ke arah Sasuke dan sakura dengan ekspresi wajah 'kalian berdua pacaran?'

Sakura dan Sasuke yang kaget mendengar perkataan Iruka dan tatapan aneh dari Asuma saling bertatapan sebentar. Tampak dengan jelas kalau Sakura terlihat salah tingkah.

"Tidak ada yang seperti itu. Jika Anda bilang seperti itu, dia akan benar-benar puas," bantah Sakura sambil tersenyum canggung pada Iruka dan Asuma.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, '_Siapa juga yang mau dengan cewek sembrono dan cerewet_ _sepertimu_,' batin Sasuke.

"Di mana aku bisa ganti pakaian?" tanya Sasuke, selain untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan, dia juga harus cepat-cepat ganti pakaian olahraga karena perlombaan sudah akan segera dimulai.

"Tentu saja disini, sudah tidak ada waktu," ucap Asuma, mengambil kain terpal yang kebetulan ada didekat mereka.

Iruka dan Sakura membantu memegangi kain terpal tersebut untuk menutupi tubuh Sasuke yang akan ganti pakaian olahraga.

"Disini? Kalian bercanda," ucap Sasuke.

"Buruan, sudah tidak ada waktu lagi," perintah Iruka.

Akhirnya mau tidak mau Sasuke harus menurut juga. Guy, Yamato dan Kurenai yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka datang membantu memegangi kain terpal tersebut, membentuk melingkar, membuat tedeng untuk menutupi Sasuke berganti pakaian di dalamnya.

Saat Sasuke melepas kemejanya, ia melihat Sakura menurunkan sedikit kain terpal yang ia pegang dan mengintipnya. "Lihat apa kamu?" ucap sasuke sambil memberi tatapan membunuh, dan hanya di balas cengiran oleh Sakura.

"Ingat Uchiha, tujuan utama pekerjaan kita hari ini adalah untuk menunjukan rasa hormat kita pada tuan Shino Aburame dan anaknya. Jadi biarkan mereka yang memenangkan perlombaan ini," ucap Yamato, menurunkan sedikit kain terpal yang ia pegang untuk bertatapan langsung dengan Sasuke.

"Untuk salaryman, menunjukkan penghormatan kepada pelanggan adalah dasar penting, Kamu mengerti maksudku?" sambung Yamato. Sasuke hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Uchiha, gaya celana dalammu keren juga. Apa mereknya?" Tanya Guy, yang juga menurunkan sedikit kain terpal yang ia pegang saat melihat boxer Sasuke.

Sasuke sedikit kaget dan menoleh ke arah Guy, "Calvin Klein," jawab Sasuke.

"Aku juga mau lihat," ucap Sakura, penasaran, ia menurunkan sedikit kain terpal yang ia pegang dan mengintip.

"Jangan lihat!" seru Sasuke, memberi Sakura tatapan membunuh.

Sakura hanya tersenyum polos. Saat Sasuke akan mengenakan celana olahraganya, terdengar suara kakashi dari jauh memanggil mereka.

"Oi! Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan? ini sudah waktunya untuk perlombaan!" seru Kakashi, dari tengah lapangan.

"Baik," jawab mereka bersamaan dan menjatuhkan kain terpal yang mereka pegang kemudian pergi berlari meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang belum sempat mengenakan celana olahraganya membelalakkan matanya melihat rekan-rekan kerjanya lari meninggalkanya begitu saja.

"Tunggu!" seru Sasuke.

Sakura berhenti dan membalikan badanya. Mata Sakura sedikit melebar dan terlihat semburat merah dipipinya. "Kamu bisa masuk angin," ucap Sakura yang melihat Sasuke hanya mengenakan boxer, Sakura dengan cepat membalikan badanya dan lari meninggalkan Sasuke yang tampak geram karena rekan-rekan kerjanya meninggalkanya.

* * *

Permainan dimulai. Sakura selaku panitia mengumumkan kalau perlombaan akan segera dimulai,

"Perlombaan berikutnya adalah kombinasi orang dewasa dan satu anak-anak. Perlombaan 2 orang berkaki 3," umum Sakura mengunakan mikropon.

Dalam lomba ini, Presiden direktur Shino Aburame ikut berpartisipasi dengan anaknya yang bernama Kenji Aburame.

Kakashi di garis start, menyapa para peserta lomba satu-satu untuk basa-basi memberi mereka semangat.

"_Shachou_ (direktur perusahaan), semangat. Anda pasti memenangkanya!" ucap Kakashi pada Shino Aburame. Shino Aburame mengangguk dan tersenyum optimis.

Kakashi berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang juga ikut dalam perlombaan tersebut. "Kesini sebentar," ucap Kakashi menyuruh Sasuke mengikutinya.

Sasuke mengikuti Kakashi. "Apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kamu mengerti, 'kan?"

"Ya, akan saya lakukan. Membiarkan tuan Aburame menang," jawab Sasuke, mengerti maksud pertanyaan Kakashi.

Kakashi tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Sasuke.

Sasuke berjalan kembali ke garis start. "_Yoroshiku,_" ucap Sasuke sambil mengulurkan tangannya mengajak anak laki-laki kecil pasangannya dalam perlombaan jabat tangan.

Anak kecil tersebut tidak menyambut tangan Sasuke, dia hanya menatap Sasuke.

"Pada akhirnya akan tetap kalah," ucap Anak kecil tersebut dan terlihat tidak bersemangat.

"Eh?" Sasuke kaget. Sasuke menatap anak kecil tersebut dengan muka tanda tanya, apa mungkin anak kecil di depannya itu tahu rencananya.

"Anak Presiden direktur Aburame itu ... dia pandai dalam pelajaran ... juga sangat hebat dibidang olahraga ... larinya sangat cepat," jelas anak tersebut.

Sasuke menatap anak tersebut dan mengangguk, Sasuke jongkok untuk mengikat pergelangan kaki mereka bersama-sama dengan kain pengikat yang sudah disediakan panitia lomba.

"Berapa umurmu sekarang?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengikat pergelangan kaki kanannya dengan pergelangan kaki kiri anak tersebut.

"Sepuluh," jawab anak tersebut.

"Jika pada umur sepuluh kamu sudah menyerah, bisa dipastikan disisa hidupmu, kamu akan selalu kalah. Kalau ada orang lebih kuat daripada kamu, kamu harus memikirkan cara untuk menang. Jika tidak, tidak ada masa depan," ucap Sasuke sambil menatap anak tersebut.

Anak itu mengangguk dan mengambil tangan kanan Sasuke dengan tangan kirinya. Sasuke tersenyum, mereka bergandengan tangan siap untuk memulai lomba.

"Bersiaplah pada tempat masing-masing!" seru Kakashi memberi aba-aba. Semua peserta lomba sudah siap.

"Mulai!" seru Kakashi lagi sambil menembakan pistol ke atas udara.

Peserta lari memasuki trek. Sasuke dan anak kecil pasangannya lari sangat kencang dan paling depan. Kakashi yang melihat apa yang terjadi berlari mengejar Sasuke.

"Bodoh. Uchiha! Uchiha!" teriak Kakashi bermaksud mengingatkan Sasuke kalau mereka harus membuat presiden direktur Aburame yang memenangkan lomba.

Sakura yang juga melihat turun ke lapangan. Sasuke yang mendengar suara Kakashi yang berteriak memanggilnya menoleh untuk melihat Kakashi sambil tetap berlari. Entah kurang beruntung atau malah beruntung Sasuke dan anak kecil pasanganya jatuh. Sasuke dengan cepat bangun dan membantu anak tersebut berdiri, mereka berdua kembali berlari tapi Shino Aburame dan anaknya sudah mendahului mereka dan berlari sangat kencang.

Akhirnya perlombaan dimenangkan Presiden direktur Shino Aburame dan anaknya. Sasuke dan anak kecil pasanganya dalam lomba menduduki peringkat ke dua. Terlihat raut kecewa di wajah Sasuke dan anak kecil tersebut, mereka mengatur nafas mereka yang tidak beraturan sambil melihat presiden Aburame dan anaknya yang bersorak merayakan kemenangnnya. Sasuke memandang wajah anak kecil disampinya, ia merasa bersalah karena membuat mereka terjatuh dan akhirnya kalah.

Kakashi berjalan mendekati Presiden Aburame. "Selamat, Anda pemenangnya," ucap Kakashi memberi selamat.

"Terimakasih, tuan Hatake," ucap Shino Aburame tersenyum senang.

Setelah berbasa-basi dengan presiden direktur tersebut, Kakashi berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

"Kamu melakukannya dengan baik, terima kasih," bisik Kakashi pada Sasuke, kemudian berjalan pergi untuk berbasa-basi pada peserta lain.

Anak kecil pasangan Sasuke dalam lomba tersebut mendengar bisikkan Kakashi pada Sasuke, ia menatap Sasuke dengan muka kecewa.

"Baru tadi _ni-chan_ mengatakan kata-kata penyemangat, dan kemudia _ni-chan_ mengalah dengan sengaja!" ucap anak itu marah kemudian berlari pergi.

Sasuke benar-benar tambah merasa bersalah. "Jangan salah paham, tunggu!" teriak Sasuke.

Anak tersebut terus berlari menjauh tidak memperdulikan Sasuke. Tampak dari jauh Sakura memperhatikan Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke yang sedang duduk sendirian di pinggir lapangan melihat anak kecil barusan berjalan mendekatinya. Anak kecil tersebut berhenti di depan Sasuke.

"Ini," ucap anak kecil itu, mengulurkakan sebuah kotak makanan .

Sasuke menatap anak tersebut bingung. "Huh?"

"_Ni-chan_ tidak membuat kita kalah dengan sengaja," ucap anak tersebut.

"Uhm," Sasuke mengangguk dan mengambil kotak makanan yang diulurkan anak itu.

"Meskipun hari ini tidak berjalan sesuai dengan keinginan kita, jangan menyerah pada hidup," ucap anak tersebut sambil tersenyum lalu membalikan badanya dan berjalan pergi.

Sasuke tampak terkejut mendengar ucapan anak itu. Sasuke memandang punggung anak kecil yang berjalan meninggalkanya dengan muka tanda tanya.

Tanpa Sasuke ketahui, Sakura dari tadi mengintip dan mendengarkan semuanya. Masih diposisi persembunyiannya Sakura memperhatikan Sasuke membuka kotak makanan dari anak kecil barusan.

Sasuke hanya melihat sebentar isi kotak makanan tersebut kemudian menutupnya kembali dan meletakannya disamping tempat duduknya.

Sakura yang melihat Sasuke mengabaikan kotak makanan tersebut buru-buru mendekati Sasuke.

"Kenapa kamu tidak memakanya?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya dan tampak kaget karena tiba-tiba saja Sakura sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke balik. tidak maksud dengan pertanyaan Sakura.

Sakura mengambil dan membuka tutup kotak makanan yang Sasuke taruh di samping tempat duduknya.

"Ini," ucap Sakura, menyodorkan kotak makanan tersebut tepat di depan wajah Sasuke.

"Kamu yang membuat ini?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap Sakura.

Sasuke menambil sebuah _onigiri_ di dalam kotak makanan yang Sakura pegang. Saat Sasuke melihat _onigiri_ yang ia pegang, Sasuke tidak bisa untuk tidak tertawa, tawa Sasuke langsung pecah.

"hahaha.. Apa ini? Seperti bisbol," ucapa Sasuke yang masih belum bisa meredakan tawanya.

Sakura yang melihat Sasuke menertawakan _onigiri_ buatanya, menggembungkan pipi dan menatap Sasuke kesal.

"Menyebalkan. Cobalah dulu sebelum menertawakanya. Yang terpenting adalah rasanya, bukan bentuknya," ucap Sakura kesal.

Sasuke berusaha keras meredakan tawanya. "Apa isinya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Seperti harapan Sasuke, _**karashi mentaiko**_. Tidak punya banyak, tapi ini rasanya seperti yang aslinya," jelas Sakura.

Sasuke menatap Sakura sambil mengeryitkan alisnya.

"Makanlah!" perintah Sakura yang menyadari kalau Sasuke masih terus menatapnya.

"Tidak, terima kasih," jawab Sasuke, mengalihkan pandanganya dan menyamankan posisi duduknya bersandar pada sandaran bangku yang ia duduki.

"Apa? Sasuke selalu mengatakan kalau aku tidak bisa masak. Aku sudah mencoba dan berusaha keras untuk melakukan hal ini. Jadi jangan komplain. Makanlah!" perintah Sakura

"Tidak,"

"Makan itu!" perintah Sakura, menunjuk _onigiri _di tangan kanan Sasuke.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke.

"Dimakan, Sasuke!" perintah Sakura.

Sakura memegang pergelangan tangan sasuke yang masih memegang _onigiri._ Sakura mengarahkan tangan Sasuke yang memegang _onigiri_ ke mulut Sasuke, mamaksanya untuk makan. Tapi Sasuke berusaha menahanya dan menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"Ayolah, dimakan!" perintah Sakura tidak mau menyerah untuk menyuruh Sasuke memakan _onigiri _buatanya.

"Apa Ini? Ini bukan _karashi mentaiko,_" ucap Sasuke, berusaha menjauhkan mulutnya dari tanganya yang di pegang Sakura.

"Kamu tidak mau memakanya?"

Sakura dan Sasuke menoleh ke arah sumber suara tersebut bersamaam.

"Kalau kamu tidak mau memakannya, aku makan ya?" ucap Yamato yang baru datang.

Sakura melepaskan tangannya yang memengan tangan Sasuke dan tersenyum pada Yamato. Yamato mengambil satu.

"Aku juga mau," ucap Guy yang melihat _onigiri_ di tangan Yamato.

Guy mengambil satu, disusul Asuma, Kurenai dan Iruka. Sakura cuma bengong melihat kotak makanan di tangannya sudah kosong.

"Masih ada sisa untukku?" tanya Kakashi yang baru datang.

Sakura hanya tersenyum sambil menunjukan kotak makanan di tanganya yang sudah kosong.

"Sayang sekali," ucap Kakashi.

"Kepala departemen, ini," ucap Sasuke, mengulurkan _Onigiri_ yang ia pegang pada Kakashi.

Sakura tampak memonyongkan bibirnya.

"Apa itu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kakashi merasa tidak enak.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah makan, dan sangat enak," ucap Sasuke bohong. Sasuke benar-benar tidak ingin memakan _onigiri_ buatan Sakura, melihat bentuknya saja selera makannya sudah hilang ditambah Sasuke tahu kalau Sakura tidak bisa memasak.

"Kalau begitu, baiklah," ucap Kakashi, mengambil _onigiri_ dari tangan Sasuke, lalu berjalan pergi duduk bergabung dengan yang lain.

Setelah Kakashi pergi, Sakura menutup kotak makanan yang sudah kosong dengan kasar. Sakura menggembungkan pipinya lalu menghempaskan pantatnya dibangku sebelah Sasuke dengan kasar.

"Kenapa kamu terlihat kesal begitu?" tanya Sasuke yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Sakura.

Sakura merengut dan menatap Sasuke kesal. Sasuke mengangkat kedua alisnya sambil menatap Sakura balik.

"Ini adalah pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku membuat _onigiri ... _aku ingin menyisakan satu dan menaruhnya sabagai display di _**Kamidana**_," ujar Sakura ketus.

"Itu konyol. Itu cuma onigiri,"

"Kamu tidak tahu, ketakutan pada makanan bisa menjadi bumerang untukmu. Dalam sejarah, ada perang yang dimulai dari sepotong _onigiri_," ucap Sakura sambil menatap Sasuke kesal.

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya sebelah, "Perang apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"_**Sarukanigasen,**_ perang antara monyet dan kepiting," jalas Sakura.

Sasuke tidak berkata apa-apa dia hanya menatap Sakura dengan mulutnya membentuk huruf 'o' kecil. Sakura menatap Sasuke balik masih dengan muka kesal.

"Sepertinya kamu harus pergi ke rumah sakit. Pasti ada serangga di dalam kepalamu," ucap Sasuke dengan wajah serius, ia menyentil jidat lebar Sakura.

Sakura memelototin Sasuke dan menggembungkan pipinya tanda kesal.

Sasuke terlihat menahan tawanya, ia menyenderkan punggungnya di senderan bangku yang ia duduki dan membawa kedua tangannya bersilang di depan dada.

"Apakah begitu caranya berbicara dengan seseorang yang sudah membantumu?" ucap sakura kesal.

Sasuke menoleh dan memandang Sakura sebentar, kemudaian pandanganya kembali ke depan.

"Untuk membalas budi, traktir aku makan malam setelah kita pulang nanti, atau yang lainnya," saran Sakura.

"Huh?" tanya Sasuke sambil menoleh menatap sakura.

"Traktir aku makan malam," ucap sakura sambil tersenyum ceria dan menatap Sasuke dengan _puppy eyes_.

Sasuke terbengong melihat sakura yang tersenyum. _'gadis aneh, baru beberapa detik yang lalu terlihat sangat kesal, sekarang sudah tersenyum ceria lagi' _batin Sasuke.

"Traktir aku makan malam, Sasuke!" seru Sakura yang melihat Sasuke hanya diam dan menatapnya.

"Tsk. Tidak perlu berteriak. Aku di depanmu, Sakura!" ucap Sasuke yang sedikit kaget.

Sakura nyengir. "Traktir aku makan malam, Ya?" ucap sakura sambil memandang Sasuke dengan _puppy eyes _nya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa melakukan itu," ucap Sasuke yang pandangannya sudah ke depan lagi.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura, mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Nenekku berpesan, jangan pernah makan dengan orang asing," ucap Sasuke tanpa menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Nenek? Apa yang kamu katakan, maksudmu aku orang asing?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura dan mengangguk.

"Aku adalah orang yang menelepon Sasuke pagi ini, kalau tidak Sasuke akan tidur sampai sore. Kemudian Sasuke akan mendapat teguran dari kepala departemen. 'Uchiha! Apa yang kamu lakukan!" ucap Sakura, pada empat kalimat bagian akhir menirukan gaya bicara Kakashi kalau menegur Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus. Sasuke yang sudah cukup tahu kalau Sakura tidak akan diam sampai kemauanya dituruti akhirnya menyetujui.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Aku akan mentraktirmu makan malam. **mentraktir!**" ucap sasuke penuh penekanan pada kata mentraktir.

"Full course french dinner," ucap Sakura sambil memasang senyum semanis mungkin.

Sasuke hanya mendengus bosan. Tiba-tiba mereka mendengar Kakashi yang duduk tidak begitu jauh dari mereka berteriak. Sasuke dan Sakura langsung melihat ke arah tempat Kakashi berada.

"Pedas! _Onigiri_ nya pedas sekali!" Seru Kakashi kepedasan.

Terlihat Yamato, Asuma, Kurenai, Iruka dan Guy sibuk mencari bir dingin.

"Ini, Ini," ucap Guy, memberikan sekaleng bir dingin pada Kakashi. Kakashi menerimanya dan menenggak bir dingin di tanganya sampai habis.

"_Onigiri_ macam apa ini?" ucap Kakashi setelah menghabiskan bir dari Guy.

Ditempat duduknya Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan mulut sedikit terbuka setelah melihat Kakashi dan rekan-rekannya yang kelabakan kepedasan karena memakan _onigiri _buatan Sakura.

"Bersiap-siaplah untuk dipecat," ucap Sasuke.

Sakura hanya tersenyum tanpa rasa bersalah.

* * *

Malamnya Sasuke mentraktir Sakura di restoran India, yang terletak di lantai dasar apartemen Sasuke.

"Kamu bilang ini full course dinner?" tanya Sakura, melihat kari di depannya.

Sasuke memandang Sakura yang duduk di hadapannya, "Tentu saja, Lihat! Ada kari, nasi, salad dan ada yoghurt untuk penutup. Ini adalah full course dinner. Ah, coba sup tomat ini," ucap Sasuke, meletakan semangkuk sup tomat dimeja depan Sakura.

Sakura memandang Sasuke kemudian memperhatikan sup tomat di depannya.

"Itu benar-benar lezat," ucap Sasuke, menunjuk sup tomat yang ia letakan di depan Sakura.

"Benarkah?" tanya sakura, mengamati sup tomat di depannya

"Coba saja," suruh Sasuke.

"_**Itadakimasu**,_" ucap Sakura sebelum menyedok sup tomat tersebut.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya seorang pelayan yang baru datang, saat melihat Sakura sedang mencoba sup tomat.

Sakura melihat kearah pelayan tersebut dan tersenyum. "Enak," jawab Sakura.

Pelayan tersebut tersenyum senang, ia menempatkan sepiring puding di atas meja.

"Ini, ini servis untuk Sasuke. Sebentar lagi hari ulang tahunmu, 'kan Sasuke? kalau tidak salah lusa, ya?" ucap pelayan tersebut.

Sasuke adalah pelanggan restoran tersebut, pemilik dan seluruh karyawan disana mengenal Sasuke semua.

"Terimakasih, Anda sungguh jeli," jawab Sasuke.

pelayan tersebut tersenyum, "Selamat menikmati makan malamnya," ucap pelayan tersebut sebelum pergi.

Sasuke dan Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Sasuke benar-benar populer," ucap sakura, setelah pelayan tadi pergi.

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya menatap Sakura.

"Ngomong-ngomong, hari ulang tahunmu lusa?" tanya Sakura setelah menelan sup tomat di dalam mulutnya.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke. Sasuke mengambil gelas yang berisi air putih dan meminumnya. "Ah, tepat pada waktunya, kamu bisa mentraktirku full course french dinner" ucap sasuke setelah meletakan gelasnya.

"Itu terlalu mahal, aku tidak mampu membelinya," jawab Sakura.

Saat Sakura menyendok kari dia mencerna perkataan Sasuke '_**kamu bisa mentraktirku full course french dinner**_.'

"Apa? Tadi apa yang Sasuke katakan? Aku boleh mentraktir Sasuke makan malam?" tanya Sakura dengan mata berbinar.

"Hn," Jawab Sasuke singkat, kemudian melanjutkan makannya.

"Karena itu terlalu mahal, bagaimana kalau aku ganti yang lain? Ah, aku akan menunjukkan beberapa trik sulap," ucap Sakura semangat.

"Trik sulap?" tanya Sasuke, menghentikan kegiatan makannya dan menatap Sakura.

"Dulu aku pernah belajar itu," jelas sakura.

Sasuke menatap Sakura seperti tidak percaya.

"Bicaramu sungguh tidak masuk akal," ucap Sasuke tidak percaya.

"Beneran. Bahkan guruku sempat bertanya apakah aku ingin menjadi seorang profesional dalam hal itu," terang Sakura.

"Terserah apa katamu, kamu hanya tidak ingin kalah," ucap Sasuke yang malas utuk berdebat dengan Sakura.

"Kamu lah satu-satunya orang yang tidak mau kalah," sangkal Sakura.

Sasuke memutar matanya dan melanjutkan makan.

"pantas saja diputus," guman Sakura.

Ternyata Sasuke mendengarnya. "Diputus?" tanya sasuke sambil memandang Sakura.

Sakura pura-pura tidak dengar dan sibuk dengan makanannya.

"Orang tua mana yang mempunyai anak sepertimu," guman Sasuke.

Sasuke melihat kearah pintu restoran yang terbuka dan terlihat Naruto berjalan masuk. "Ho!" seru Sasuke sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya pada naruto.

"Apa 'ho'?" tanya Sakura tidak maksud, Sakura menengok kebelakang mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke dan melihat naruto sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

Naruto yang melihat Sakura makan malam hanya berdua dengan Sasuke entah kenapa ada rasa nyeri di dalam dadanya. "Hallo, Sakura-_chan,_" sapa Naruto berusaha ceria.

"Hallo," jawab Sakura sambil terseyum.

"Duduklah," ucap Sasuke menyuruh Naruto duduk.

Sakura menatap Sasuke.

Naruto terlihat canggung, Naruto menaruh sebuah bungkusan di atas meja. "Aku datang untuk mengembalikan ini," ucap Naruto, meletakan bungkusan yang ia bawa di atas meja.

"Huh?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku melihat kalian berdua disini secara kebetulan," ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Jadi ... aku ... eh ... pulang," lanjut Naruto langsung mebalikan badanya dan berjalan keluar.

Sasuke yang melihat sikap Naruto yang menurutnya aneh bengong sampai beberapa saat. "Apa yang dia lakukan?" guman Sasuke.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan muka tanda tanya. Sasuke bangun dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan keluar mengejar Naruto. Sakura melihat Sasuke yang keluar mengejar naruto masih dengan muka tanda tanya di wajahnya.

* * *

Di luar restoran. Sasuke melihat Naruto akan menyebrang jalan, sasuke berlari mengejar Naruto.

"Naruto, apa yang kamu lakukan? Kenapa pergi begitu saja?" ucap sasuke setelah berhasil mengejar Naruto. Naruto berhenti dan menoleh melihat Sasuke.

"Meskipun kamu dan Sakura-_chan_ selalu berdebat, kalian berdua terlihat seperti memiliki hubungan yang baik," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum seperti dipaksakan.

Sasuke bisa membaca raut wajah Naruto yang terlihat seperti orang patah hati yang berusaha tegar.

"Sebuah hubungan yang baik? Jangan salah paham" ucap Sasuke kamudian tertawa.

Naruto mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Jika aku benar-benar menyukainya, aku tidak akan membawanya kesini untuk makan kari. Aku akan membawanya ke tempat yang lebih menarik," jalas Sasuke pada sahabat baiknya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto.

"Benar," jawab Sasuke dengan muka yang susah diartikan.

Naruto terlihat lega dan tersenyum senag.

"Ayo, kita masuk," Ajak Sasuke. Naruto mengangguk.

Sasuke dan Naruto memasuki restoran. "Duduklah disini!" perintah Sasuke menyuruh Naruto duduk dikursi yang ia duduki sebelum pergi mengejar Naruto.

Sakura memandang Sasuke dan Naruto bergantian dengan muka tanda tanya.

"Naruto belum makan," ucap Sasuke saat melihat Sakura menatapnya. Mengabaikan tatapan Sakura yang terlihat seperti orang bingung Sasuke melihat ke arah Naruto yang yang sedang mamandang Sakura dan terlihat jelas di mata Sasuke kalau Naruto sedang grogi.

"Ayam _tandoori_ adalah yang spesial disini, jangan tambahkan kecap," ucap Sasuke pada Naruto.

Sasukeke meraih tasnya. Naruto mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus aku kerjakan, kalian berdua nikmatilah makan malam kalian," ucap Sasuke sambil memandang Sakura lalu membalikan badanya untuk barjalan pergi.

Sakura menarik pergelangan tangan Sasuke dan berhasil membuat Sasuke berhenti dan menoleh untuk melihatnya.

"Apa? Apa yang harus kamu kerjakan?" tanya Sakura.

"Bukan hal besar, selain itu aku tidak harus memberitahumu apa yang akan aku lakukan, 'kan? "ucap Sasuke kemudian berjalan pergi.

Raut wajah Sakura langsung berubah kecewa. Naruto yang sedari tadi memandang Sakura menyadari perubahan raut wajahnya. Suasananya menjadi canggung, Sakura tersenyum dipaksakan saat melihat Naruto tersenyum padanya.

Di luar restoran Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, ia mengambil sebungkus rokok dari saku kemejanya, kemudian mengambilnya satu dan menyalakannya. Setelah menghembuskan asap rokok hisapan pertamanya, Sasuke menoleh ke arah restoran cukup lama dengan muka yang susah diartikan sebelum akhirnya berjalan pergi.

* * *

Fic ini spesial buat **Kak Raditiya dan Nadialovely. :D**

Thank you.. buat yang udah mau baca. :D :P

Nungguin Naruto chapter 616 dari tahun 2012 sampai sekarang belum keluar-keluar jugak. :(

**Raditiya:** hallo, kak Raditiyaaaaa.. salam kenal yah.. thankyuuuuuuuuu... jadi tambah semangat buat ngelanjutinya.. hahaha... makasiiiiii.. :) :*

**Nadialovely:** hahaha... makasi makasiiiiiii ;) :*


	7. Chapter 7

"Terima kasih atas kerjasama kalian, selama acara olahraga kemarin. Pagi ini, kita menerima telepon dari presiden direktur Aburame bahwa perusahaan mereka akan menandatangani kontrak dengan kita," ucap Kakashi saat meeting di kantor.

Asuma, Yamato, Guy, Kurenai, Iruka dan Sakura bersorak senang dan bertepuk tangan. Sementara Sasuke tampak tidak terlihat terkesan.

Semua orang keluar dari ruang meeting dan kembali ke meja masing-masing. Saat Sasuke akan membuat teh untuk dirinya sendiri, Kakashi memanggilnya.

"Uchiha, ini berkat bantuanmu dalam lomba '2 orang berkaki 3' kemarin. _**otsukaresama**_," ujar Kakashi, tersenyum senang.

Sasuke menjawab dengan senyum lemah dan mengangguk.

Sasuke menyeduh tehnya, ketika Sakura datang dan berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Sebenarnya benar-banar berlari dan tidak ada niat untuk mengalah, sayangnya terjatuh," sindir Sakura, sambil membuatkan teh untuk rekan-rekan kerjanya.

Sasuke menoleh dan menatap Sakura.

"Apa? Dalam suasana hati yang buruk?" tanya Sasuke. Sasuke melihat Sakura tidak ceria seperti biasanya.

"Kemarin, bilangnya Sasuke akan mentraktirku makan malam. Belum membayar sudah pergi begitu saja," ucap Sakura, tanpa melihat Sasuke.

Sasuke tampak sedikit kaget, benar juga semalan dia pergi begitu saja tanpa membayar makanan mereka terlebih dahulu. Saat Sakura akan berjalan pergi sambil membawa nampan dengan cangkir-cangkir yang berisi teh panas di dalamnya ada sebuah tangan besar yang menyentuh lengannya.

"Tunggu!" ucap Sasuke, memegang lengan Sakura.

Sakura menoleh, menatap Sasuke. "Apa?" tanya Sakura datar.

"Malam ini ... ada acara?" tanya Sasuke tanpa memandang Sakura.

Sakura tampak sedikit kaget, "Apa ini? Tiba-tiba ... "

"Kalau kamu mau, kita ke Ichiraku," potong Sasuke sambil memandang Sakura.

Sakura menatap Sasuke seperti tidak percaya, Sasuke mengajaknya ke Ichiraku? apa itu bisa diartikan Sasuke mengajaknya kencan? atau hanya untuk menebus kemarin malam yang pergi begitu saja tanpa membayar makanan mereka terlebih dahulu?

"Tidak untuk menebus kemarin tapi ..." ucap sasuke terhenti karena melihat raut wajah Sakura yang sepertinya sedang tidak dalam suasana hati yang baik.

Mereka hanya saling tatap sampai beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Sasuke mengeluarkan suaranya lagi.

"Sepertinya mengajakmu keluar untuk nanti malam tidak mungkin," ucap Sasuke sambil menatap sakura kemudian berjalan kembali ke mejanya.

"Aku tidak ada acara," ucap Sakura, masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh memandang Sakura, "huh?"

"Aku ... malam ini aku tidak ada acara," ucap Sakura, senyum cerianya kembali menghiasi wajah manisnya.

Sasuke yang masih memandang Sakura hanya ber 'Oh' ria tanpa menunjukan ekspresi apa-apa. Sasuke berbalik dan berjalan ke mejanya, saat berjalan ke mejanya tanpa Sakura ketahui sudut bidir Sasuke sedikit terangkat ke atas.

* * *

Jam kerja sudah habis, Sasuke melihat jam tanganya dan mulai berkemas. Setelah selesai berkemas Sasuke bangun dari tempat duduknya untuk pulang.

"Saya pulang dulu," pamit Sasuke pada rekan-rekannya yang masih berada di kantor.

Saat Sasuke baru berjalan beberapa langkah meninggalkan mejanya, ia mendengar suara Sakura yang juga berpamitan pulang.

"Saya juga," ucap Sakura yang juga sudah berkemas untuk pulang.

Rekan-rekan mereka memperhatikan Sasuke dan Sakura bergantian.

"Kalian berdua pulan bersama?" tanya Yamato.

"Kencan?" sambung Guy.

Saat Sakura membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, Sasuke dengan sengaja menginjak kaki Sakura, "Aduh!" seru Sakura, meringis kesakitan.

Sasuke pura-pura tidak tahu dan melangkah ke mejanya kembali.

"Rokok ... di sini ada rokok," ucap Sasuke, menunjukan sebungkus rokok di atas meja kerjanya pada Yamato,Iruka dan Guy yang akan lembur.

"Sampai ketemu lagi," ucap Sasuke pada mereka. "Apakah kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah datar saat berjalan melewati sakura yang masih berdiri disana. Sasuke melangkah keluar ruangan mengabaikan pelototan Sakura.

"Sampai ketemu lagi," pamit Sakura pada Iruka, Yamato dan Guy.

"Sampai jumpa... Lain kali pergi berkencan denganku, Sakura-_chan,_" Seru Guy, menggoda Sakura berjalan pincang menuju pintu keluar, Sakura menoleh kemudian nyengir.

"Tunggu!" seru Sakura di luar koridor ruangan kerja mereka. Sakura menarik lengan Sasuke dan Mencoba untuk membalas dendam menginjak kaki Sasuke, tapi Sasuke cukup cepat menghindari kaki Sakura yang akan menginjak kakinya.

"Kita sedang tidak dikejar oleh waktu dan tidak perlu terburu-buru. Jadi kamu tidak perlu mengikutiku!" perintah Sasuke dengan wajah datar.

"Hanya karena mereka menggoda kita sedikit, kamu tersinggung. Benar-benar seperti salaryman," goda Sakura.

"Diam!" ucap Sasuke, melototin Sakura.

Sasukel melanjutkan berjalan keluar dengan langkah cepat, Sakura mengikuti Sasuke di belakangnya dengan setengah berlari karena tidak bisa menyamai langkah panjang kaki Sasuke. Guy, Iruka dan Yamato yang sedari tadi menonton mereka berdua secara diam-diam dari jenbela kaca hanya Sweatdroop.

* * *

Sesampainya di Ichiraku, sang DJ menyapa mereka "Sasuke, di ujung sana ada meja kosong," ucap sang DJ, menunjuk tempat yang dimaksud.

Sakura dengan iseng melingkarkan tangannya pada lengan Sasuke.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?" ucap sasuke, mengangkat bahunya dan melepaskan lengannya dari Sakura sambil memberi Sakura tatapan tajam. Sakura memonyongkan bibirnya.

"Terima kasih, ," ucap Sasuke pada sang DJ.

"Apa salahnya aku mengandeng tangan Sasuke, Sasuke takut seseorang melihat dan salah paham?" tanya Sakura, berjalan mengikuti Sasuke.

Sasuke mengabaikan pertanyaan Sakura sambil melihat sekeliling seperti mencari seseorang.

"Yo!" Sapa Naruto di tempat duduknya sambil mengangkat satu tanganya saat melihat Sasuke.

Sasuke melihat ke arah Naruto dan berjalan mendekatinya.

"Hay, Sakura_-chan?_" Sapa Naruto.

Sakura tersenyum dan menatap Sasuke seperti bertanya 'kamu mengajak Naruto juga'. Sasuke berjalan ke tempat duduk mengabaikan tatapan tanda tanya Sakura.

"Terima kasih untuk kemarin ... apa kabar? Ah, iya ... kita kemarin malam baru bertemu, pasti kabar Sakura-_chan_ baik, ya?" tanya Naruto panjang lebar dan terlihat ada semburat merah dipipinya.

"Permisi," ucap Sakura setelah mengangguk dan tersenyum. Sakura melewati Naruto dan mendekati Sasuke yang sudah duduk.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke saat Sakura mencolek lengannya.

"Kamu memanggilnya?" tanya sakura setengah berbisik.

"Hah?" tanya Sasuke yang tidak mendengar jelas, karena alunan musik yang memang lumayan keras.

"Kamu sudah merencanakan kalau kita bertiga akan bertemu?" tanya Sakura.

"Sebenarnya ... "

"Bukan bertiga, tapi empat," ucap Naruto, sudah di depan mereka memotong ucapan sasuke yang belum selesai. Ya, sebenarnya ini adalah rencana naruto.

"Empat orang?" "Apa yang kau katakan?" Tanya Sakura dan Sasuke bersamaan sambil memandang Naruto.

"Ah, itu dia, Konan!" pangil Naruto yang melihat Konan berjalan mendekati mereka.

Sauke dan Sakura menoleh ke arah Konan bersamaan.

"Naruto-_kun_?" sapa Konan "Sasu-_chan_? Haruno-_s__an_?" sapa Konan pada Sasuke dan Sakura. Konan terlihat kaget, Konan tidak tahu kalau akan bertemu dengan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Naruto-_kun_, orang yang akan Naruto-_kun_ pertemukan denganku adalah Sasu-_chan_?" tanya Konan.

"Um," angguk Naruto. "Sasuke selalu mengatakan kalau dia ingin bertemu dengan Konan," terang Naruto.

"Sasu-_chan_, kamu belum memberitahu Naruto-_kun_ tentang aku dan Itachi?" tanya Konan, melihat Sasuke.

Tampak Sakura melirik Sasuke dan memperhatikan ekspresi wajah Sasuke yang awalnya terlihat kaget saat melihat Konan. Sasuke tampak terlihat tidak nyaman setelah Konan datang.

"Mengapa kalian berdua putus?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

Konan tampak sedikit terkejut, sedangkan Sasuke menyikut lengan Sakura dan tampak tidak suka dengan pertayaan Sakura tersebut.

"Kalian kelihatan rukun sampai sekarang, mengapa kalian berdua putus?" lanjut Sakura mengabaikan sikutan dan tatapan tidak Suka dari Sasuke.

"Karena Sasuke selingkuh," ucap Naruto setelah pindah duduk di depan sakura dan mengabaikan tatapan membunuh dari sahabat baiknya. Konan hanya tersenyum canggung.

"Selingkuh?" tanya Sakura.

"Dengan gadis bernama Miki, teman sekelas kami," terang Naruto.

Sasuke menendang kaki Naruto dari bawah meja untuk memperingatkan Naruto agar behenti bicaranya, Naruto melihat ke arah Sasuke dan menelan ludahnya setelah melihat dengan jelas aura gelap keluar dari dalam tubuh Sasuke.

"Maaf," ucap naruto dengan cengiran rubah khasnya.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura dan Konan menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang memenggil nama Sasuke, dan terlihat Shikamaru berjalan mendekati meja mereka dengan Ino di belakangnya.

"Konan?" sapa Shikamaru kaget setelah sampai di meja mereka.

"Shikamaru-_kun_?" ucap Konan yang juga terlihat kaget.

"Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu," ucap Shikamaru menjabat tangan Konan.

"Kenapa kalian berdua bersama-sama? Cinta lama bersemi kembali?" tanya Shikamaru sambil memandang Konan dan Sasuke bergantian.

Belum sempat Sasuke dan Konan menyangkal, Shikamaru yang melihat cincin di jari manis Konan berucap lagi, "Apa ini? Cincin tunangan? Apakah kalian berdua sudah sampai ke tahap itu?"

Sasuke tampak mengertakkan giginya.

"Itachi?" ucap Konan yang melihat Itachi berjalan ke meja mereka.

Semua mata menoleh dan memandang Itachi. Itachi menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum ramah pada mereka. Konan tersenyum lembut pada Itachi lalu bangun dari tempat duduknya kemudian memberi pelukan sebentar pada Itachi.

"Sasuke, siapa ini?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Kakakku," jawab Sasuke.

"Ini adalah tunanganku, tadi di jalan pulang dia menelponku," ucap Konan memberi tahu semuanya.

"Eh? Itu ... ah jadi! Selamat!" Ucap Shikamaru, menyelamati Konan dan Itachi. Shikamaru jadi merasa tidak enak pada Konan dan Sasuke.

"Terima kasih," kata Konan sambil tersenyum.

"Kita pulang sekarang?" tanya Itachi pada Konan. Konan tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Aku pulang duluan," pamit Konan pada semuanya.

"Sampai jumpa Sasuke," pamit Itachi. Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

Setelah Itachi dan Konan pergi Suasananya menjadi sedikit canggung, terutama Shikamaru yang merasa bersalah pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke, jadi seperti itu. Kenapa kamu tidak memberitahu sebelumnya. Aku jadi berbicara hal yang memalukan," ucap Shikamaru, menyesal.

"Apakah Konan_-san _dulu idola di sekolah?" tanya Sakura, berusa menghilangkan suasana yang berubah jadi tidak nyaman.

"Itu benar," jawab Naruto. "Dia adalah yang paling populer di kalangan gadis-gadis. dulu saat istirahat, dia merajut syal yang kami semua bertanya-tanya, dia merajut untuk siapa ... "

"Aku akan mencari rokok," ucap Sasuke.

Semua mata yang tadinya memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang bercerita langsung beralih memandang Sasuke, begitu juga Naruto langsung menghentikan ceritanya. Naruto memandang sahabat baiknya yang bangun dari tempat duduknya dan terlihat dalam suasana hati yang buruk.

Sasuke berjalan pergi meninggalkan meja, Sakura yang menyadari Sasuke sedang dalam suasana hati yang buruk, bangun dari tempat duduknya bermaksud mengejar Sasuke, belum sempat Sakura mengambil tasnya. ia melihat Ino berlari menyusul Sasuke. Akhirnya Sakura hanya diam di tempatnya dengan raut wajah yang susah diartikan.

* * *

"Kamu akan mencari rokok dimana?" tanya Ino yang sudah berhasil mengejar Sasuke di luar bar.

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan terus berjalan.

"Kamu belum pernah sekalipun tidur dengan Konan_-san, _kan?" tanya Ino, terus mengikuti Sasuke.

Sasuke berhenti dan menatap ke arahnya, kemudian mengambil sebungkus rokok dari sakunya. Mulut Ino sedikit terbuka ketika melihat rokok di tangan Sasuke, kemudian terlihat senyum penuh arti di wajah cantiknya.

"Laki-laki menjadi sensitif kalau bicara tentang hal 'itu' ... tapi aku pikir cinta bisa mulai dari 'itu' juga ... Aku cukup baik pada saat 'itu' ..." ucap Ino. Sasuke hanya diam.

"Hey, ada sebuah hotel yang bagus di dekat sini, mau kesana?" lanjut Ino. Sasuke masih tetap diam. "Atau ke apartemenku saja?" ajak Ino belum menyerah.

* * *

"Masuklah!" ucap Ino pada Sasuke yang yang mesih berdiri di depan pintu apartemenya.

Sasuke yang terlihat bimbang akhirnya melangkah masuk. Ino tersenyum senang.

Ino melepaskan jaket yang ia kenakan, sementara Sasuke hanya diam berdiri dan masih terlihat bimbang. Sasuke adalah laki-laki dewasa, dia mengerti sangat mengerti maksud dari ajakan Ino dan tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan setelah sampai di apartemen Ino.

"Aku akan menampilkan keterampilan tertentu," bisik Ino ditelinga Sasuke dengan suara menggoda.

"Tunggu, ketrampilan tertentu apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke, sedikit menjauh.

"Aku tidak benar-benar menunjukkan kepada banyak orang tapi..." ucap Ino mengantung, Ino mendekati Sasuke yang barusan sedikit menjauh dengan senyum nakal.

Sasuke terlihat merenung sebentar, dengan ragu-ragu Sasuke meletakkan tangannya di bahu Ino. Ino merasa senang karena Sasuke mulai meresponnya.

"Tidak disini, aku akan menunjukan disana," ucap Ino, menunjuk pintu kamarnya.

Sasuke menatap Ino sebentar, dengan wajah tanpa ekpresi Sasuke berjalan masuk ke kamar Ino. Sesampai di kamar Ino, Sasuke menghempaskan dirinya dengan kasar di tampat tidur.

"Aduh!" Seru sebuah suara dari dalam selimut.

Sasuke yang mendengar sebuah suara dan merasakan menindih tubuh seseorang langsung bangkit dengan muka tanda tanya. Seketika matanya melebar ketika melihat sosok yang keluar dari dalam selimut sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sakura?" ucap Ino yang baru masuk ke kamarnya dan terlihat kaget.

"Aku minum dengan Naruto dan ketinggalan kereta terakhir, kalau pulang dengan Taxi terlalu mahal, " jelas Sakura, menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, kemudian tersenyum polos memandang Ino dan Sasuke bergantian.

"Seharusnya aku tidak memberimu kunci," guman Ino, memijit kepalanya yang tidak sakit dan menhela nafas sesaat.

"M-maaf ... maaf ... kalian ingin menggunakan tempat tidur? ... menggunakan tempat tidur ... A-aku ... aku akan pulang ... " ucap Sakura, buru-buru turun dari ranjang dan merapikannya.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Sakura dengan muka yang susah diartikan, langsung keluar dari kamar Ino sambil berkata, "Aku pergi,"

"Aku yang pergi saja," cegah sakura, buru-buru menarik lengan sasuke. "Jangan pedulikan aku ... Atau kamu ingin aku menonton?" lanjut Sakura, memandang Sasuke dengan muka polos.

Sasuke menatap sakura tajam. Sakura yang mendapat tatapan tajam dari Sasuke, hanya nyengir dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya tang tidak gatal.

"Aku pergi, bukan berarti aku peduli denganmu biar kamu tetap disini," ucap Sasuke, lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Sasuke!" panggil Sakura.

"Apa lagi?!" ucap Sasuke ketus.

Sakura buru-buru mengambil tas kerja Sasuke, "Kamu lupa ini!" ucap Sakura, melempar tas Sasuke.

Sasuke menangkap tasnya kemudian melihat tas tersebut. Ah, dia beru ingat saat meninggalkan bar dia meninggalkan tasnya begitu saja. Sasuke menatap Sakura sebentar kemudian beralih melihat ke arah Ino yang cuma diam memperhatikan meraka berdua.

"Aku pergi," pamit Sasuke pada Ino.

Ino menganguk dan tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya. Sebelum menutup pintu, Susuke hanya memandang Sakura tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa.

"Kamu kesini untuk menghentikan kami, iya 'kan?" tanya Ino setelah Sasuke pargi.

Sakura terlihat seperti salah tingkah.

"Kamu jatuh cinta padanya, 'kan?" tanya Ino lagi.

"A-apa? Dengan **_sukebe_** itu?" tanya Sakura, terlihat gugup.

"Kalau kamu tidak suka, pasti kamu tidak akan keberatan jika aku tidur dengan dia," ucap Ino.

Sakura hanya diam. "Kamu masih muda, baru 22 ... Aku akan 25, tahun ini ... ketika seseorang sampai ke usia ini, harus bersikap diplomatis dan pendiam, benar-benar repot," lanjut Ino.

"Hm?" Sakura memandang Ino sambil mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Jika kamu benar-benar menyukainya, tunjukan padanya, Sakura. Dan bersikaplah lembut. Jangan terlalu berpegang pada ego mu, kamu tidak akan mendapatkan kebahagianmu jika ego mu terlalu tinggi," ucap Ino, menasehati sakura. Sakura hanya diam

* * *

Paginya di kantor.

"Pagi," sapa Sasuke yang baru datang pada reken-rekannya.

"Sayang sekali tentang semalam," ucap Sakura yang sedang membuat teh panas sambil memandang Sasuke.

Sasuke melihat ke arah Sakura dan berjalan mendekatinya. "Hn, sayang sekali. Kalau kamu tidak ada disana, aku akan menghabiskan sepanjang malam dengan Ino,"

"Itulah sebabnya aku mengatakan tidak usah pedulikan aku dan lakukan saja," ucap sakura sambil menyeduh teh.

"Bicaralah sesukamu," guman Sasuke, berjalan ke mejanya. Sasuke malas meladeni Sakura.

"Apakah Sasuke suka Ino?" tanya Sakura yang ternyata mengikuti Sasuke.

sasuke menoleh dan mengankat kedua alisnya. "Huh?"

"Orang yang benar-benar Sasuke sukai bukan Ino ... Tapi Sasuke mau untuk tidur dengannya," ucap sakura.

Sasuke hanya diam dan memandang Sakura sebentar, sebelum mengabaikannya dengan membuka tasnya dan mengambil beberapa dokumen di dalamnya.

"Jadi, Sasuke suka wanita berdada besar ya?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke yang tadinya tidak ingin meladeni Sakura setelah mendengar pertayan tersebut jadi merasa terganggu, Sasuke menoleh dan menatap sakura dengan tatapan tidak senang.

"Asalkan punya tubuh bagus seperti Ino, tidak peduli siapa itu Sasuke akan mau ... atau asal punya sekitar setengah bagian bawah tubuh?" lanjut Sakura sebelum membalikan badanya untuk kembali ke tempat pembuatan teh.

"Urusi urusanmu sendiri!" seru Sasuke, emosinya langsung naik karena perkataan Sakura barusan.

Rekan-rekan mereka yang sudah di kantor kaget semua dan tertegun menatap mereka.

"Pagi" ucap Kurenai yang baru datang dan terlihat memperhatikan Sakura dan Sasuke bergantian dengan muka 'apa yang terjadi?"

"Pagi," sambut Sasuke, seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura yang sedang menuang teh ke dalam cangkir dan berdiri di sebelahnya. Sakura menoleh dan menatap Sasuke.

"Aku memang _**sukebe**_ ... dan mungkin itu bertentangan. Tapi itu pilihanku untuk melakukan apa yang aku inginkan ... itu bukan urusanmu. Dan lagi, siapa kamu bicara denganku seperti itu?" guman Sasuke, menatap Sakura kesal.

Raut wajah Sakura langsung berubah sedih setelah mendengar kalimat Sasuke yang terakhir. Benar, siapa dia? dia bukan siapa-siapa bagi Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menganggapnya sebatas rekan kerja.

"Aku minta maaf ... lakukanlah sesukamu," ucap Sakura dengan raut wajah yang terlihat sedih kemudian membawa nampan dengan cangkir-cangkir yang berisi teh panas diatasnya pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang terlihat bengong setelah melihat perubahan raut wajah Sakura.

'_Apa yang salah? kenapa raut wajahnya berubah menjadi seperti orang sedih begitu, bukankah aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya,' _batin Sasuke, belum beranjak dari tempatnya.

* * *

Sorenya, Sasuke pergi ke kantor Itachi setelah Itachi menelponnya untuk berbicara sesuatu.

"Ya, masuk!" terdengar suara Itachi dari dalam, setelah Sasuke mengetuk pintu ruangan kerjanya. Sasuke membuka pintu. "Sasuke?" sapa Itachi yang melihat Sasuke.

"Apa yang ingin _**Aniki**_ bicarakan?" tanya Sasuke setelah menutup pintunya kembali. Sasuke berjalan ke meja Itachi kemudian duduk di kursi depan meja Itachi.

Itachi tersenyum kepada adik semata wayamgnya, "Hari ini ulang tahunmu, bukan?"

Sasuke tampak terkejut. ya, Sasuke lupa kalau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. "Eh?"

"Aku berecana untuk makan malam denganmu setelah pulang kerja," ucap Itachi.

"Umurku sudah melewati 20, aku tidak ingin merayakannya,"

"Begitu, ya? Bagaimana kalau pergi minum? Kita belum pernah minum bersama-sama," ajak Itachi.

"Tapi _**Aniki**_ masih harus kerja, kalau begitu nanti aku akan menunggu _**Aniki**_ di apartemen _**Aniki**_," ucap Sasuke menyetujui ajakan Itachi.

Itachi tersenyum senang. "Kalau begitu ini kuncinya," ucap Itachi sambil memberikan kuci apartemennya pada Sasuke.

* * *

Saat sakura akan pulang, dia bertemu Sasuke yang kembali ke kantor di lobi. Saat mata mereka bertemu, mereka terlihat canggung satu sama lain mengingat kejadian pagi tadi.

Sakura yang biasanya mengeluarkan suara duluan ketika mereka bertemu hanya diam saat melewati Sasuke. Dan entah kenapa hal itu membuat Sasuke merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang hilang tapi entah apa itu Sasuke tidak mengerti, akhirnya Sasuke yang mengeluarkan Suara duluan.

"Kamu pulang sekarang?" tanya sasuke setelah Sakura melewatinya.

Sakura berhenti dan menoleh memandang Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya. "Um," angguk Sakura.

"Sampai jumpa lagi," ucapa Sasuke sambil menatap Sakura.

Sakura hanya diam sambil menatapnya. Karena tidak ada tanggapan dari Sakura akhirnya Sasuke membalikan badannya dan berjalan masuk.

Saat Sakura akan melangkah pergi, Sakura jadi ingat kalau ia menjinjing tas yang berisi barang-barang untuk pertujukan trik sulap. Sebenarnya hari ini Sakura berencana ke apartemen Sasuke setelah pulang kerja untuk menunjukan trik sulap sebagai hadiah ulang tahun Sasuke sepert janjinya saat mereka makan malam di restoran India.

"Hey!" Panggil Sakura setelah Sasuke berjalan beberapa langkah.

Sasuke berhenti dan membalikan badanya menatap Sakura. Sakura yang ingin mengatakan kalau dia nanti akan ke tempat Sasuke tiba-tiba menjadi ragu setelah mengingat perkataan Sasuke tadi pagi, akhirnya Sakura hanya diam sambil memandang Sasuke. Sasuke yang melihat sakura hanya diam akhirnya memutuskan untuk melangkah masuk.

"Hey!" panggil Sakura lagi, setelah melihat Sasuke mulai melangkah masuk. Sakura memutuskan utuk memberi tahu Sasuke kalau nanti dia akan ke aparteman Sasuke.

Sasuke mambalikkan badanya dan berjalan mendekati sakura, "Apa?!" jawab Sasuke agak kesal karena tadi sakura memanggilnya dan hanya diam saja.

Sakura yang melihat sasuke berjalan mendekatinya menjadi bimbang lagi. "Tidak ada!" ucap Sakura kemudian tersenyum.

Sasuke memutar matanya sebelum berbalik dan berjalan masuk. Sakura menghembuskan nafas pajang dan memandang punggung sasuke yang berjalan masuk dengan raut muka yang susah diartiakan.

* * *

Sakura pergi ke toko kue untuk membeli kue ulang tahun buat Sasuke.

"Kami dapat menempatkan kata-kata yang anda suka pada kue," ucap pelayan toko pada Sakura yang sedang memilih kue yang akan ia beli.

Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum.

* * *

**Terima kasih buat yang udah mau baca dan review.. :D :p**

** Nadialovely: **makasiiiii.. karena Nadialovely rajin review saya jadi tambah semangat buat ngelanjutin :D :)))))

** Raditiya: **iyaaa, :D makasiiiiii kak Raditiya.. jadi tambah semangat buat ngelanjutinnya. :))))))

** Dea: **kayaknya sih udah bukan kayaknya lagi tapi emang udah. :D makasii udah mau baca. :)

** Nina: **jangan-jangan neneknya Sasuke mama-nya Nina.. hahah.. just kiding ;) makasii yah udah mau baca. :)

** Guest: **Makasiiiiii.. siapapun kamu, thankyuuu banget udah mau baca. dan juga makasi buat review-nya .. it means alot to me. :)  
**Putry:** :D makasiii udah nyempetin buat baca dan review.. thankyuuuuu.. :D


	8. Chapter 8

Pulang kerja, Sasuke pulang ke apartemen Itachi sesuai rencana mereka untuk minum bersama.

"Aduh!" terdengar teriakan dari dalam aparteman Itachi.

Sasuke yang baru saja akan membuka pintu mengernyitkan alis. Sasuke buru-buru masuk ke dalam, ia melihat Konan sedang menahan lemari kecil yang akan terjatuh.

"Konan?"

"Sasu-_chan?_" sapa Konan, sambil memegangi lemari kecil.

"Kamu kenapa?" tanya Sasuke. Sasuke mendekat membantu Konan membenarkan posisi lemari tersebut dengan baik.

"Aku sedang menata ruangan ini, dan tidak sengaja terpeleset," jelas Konan.

"Kenapa kamu tidak menunggu sampai _**Aniki**_ pulang?"

"Aku ingin menyelesaikannya sebagai kejutan," ujar konan sambil tersenyum "Aduh!" rintih Konan yang merasakan sakit pada kaki kirinya saat akan melangkah.

"Kamu kenapa? Apa baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke yang melihat Konan meringis kesakitan.

"Sepertinya kaki kiriku terkilir," ucap Konan.

Sasuke memapah Konan untuk duduk di sofa, kemudian membantu mengurut kaki Konan yang terkilir.

"Ini akan sedikit menyakitkan," ujar Sasuke sambil mengurut kaki Konan.

"Ah, sakit," seru Konan, meringis.

"Kamu sangat kuat, memindahkan lemari sendirian, kamu yang menata semua perabot disini?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengurut kaki Konan.

Konan mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Bagaiman, sudah mendingan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Lumayan, sudah tidak begitu nyeri. Terima kasih," jawab Konan.

Sasuke duduk di sofa samping Konan.

"Jadi ingat, dulu Sasu_-chan_ terluka saat latihan basket, aku membantu memasang perban," ucap Konan, tersenyum mengenang masa SMA mereka.

"Aa, aku ingat ... ah, kamu memotong kaos baruku untuk pengganti perban," ucap Sasuke, mengingat.

Konan tertawa. "Ngomong-ngomong, Itachi seperti apa ketika ia masih kecil?" tanya Konan penasaran.

"Tidak banyak perbedaan dengan _**Aniki **_ yang sekarang. Sangat tenang,"

"Benarkah?" tanya Konan yang sangat ingin tahu Itachi saat kecil.

"Hn. Waktu aku masih kecil, aku ingin tumbuh dengan cepat, menjadi seperti _**Aniki**_ ... pintar, tinggi ... lebih baik dariku dalam segala hal ... Aku berpikir bahwa ketika aku seusianya, aku akan menjadi setidaknya sama baiknya seperti dia ... tapi _**Aniki**_ selalu depan dan lebih baik dariku,"

"Sasu-_**chan **_adalah Sasu_**chan**_, Itachi adalah Itachi. Sasu_-chan_ juga memiliki poin yang baik," ujar Konan.

"Benarkah?" tanya sasuke. konan tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Terima kasih," ucap sakuke sambil tersenyum.

Hampir satu jam Sasuke disana tetapi Itachi belum pulang juga. Sasuke memandang keluar jendela dan terlihat hujan mulai turun.

"Hujan semakin deras," ucap Konan yang juga melihat ke luar jendela.

"Hn, _**Aniki **_benar-benar terlambat. Aku akan pulang dulu," kata Sasuke, bangun dari sofa.

"Tunggu! Aku punya sesuatu untukmu," ucap Konan, mengambil bungkusan kecil dari dalam tasnya yang kebetulan masih di sofa.

Konan bangun dari sofa. Saat akan melangkah mendekati Sasuke, Konan yang merasakan kakinya yang terkilir terasa sangat nyeri, hampir saja terjatuh kalau Sasuke tidak cepat menopangnya. Mereka saling tatap sebentar dan terlihat canggung satu sama lain saat menyadari posisi mereka yang setengah berpelukan.

"Terima kasih," ucap Konan, tersenyum canggung.

"Apa kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke yang juga terlihat canggung.

Konan mengangguk. "Ini, Selamat Ulang Tahun," ucap Konan sambil mengulurkan bungkusan kecil yang ia pegang.

Sasuke mengambilnya. "Terima kasih, aku boleh membukanya?" tanya Sasuke.

Konan tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Sarung tangan. Kamu rajutan ini?" tanya Sasuke, setelah membuka bungkusan tersebut dan terlihat sedikit terkejut.

Konan tertawa kecil. "Ini sedikit kekanak-kanakan, ya?" ucap Konan, terkekeh.

"Tidak, bukan itu ... mengapa kamu melakukan ini?" ucap Sasuke dengan wajah serius, Sasuke jadi mengingat saat Konan masih menjadi pacarnya, Konan merajut syal untuknya. Sekarang Konan merajut sarung tangan untuk kado ulang tahunnya, entah kenapa perasaan yang beberapa hari ini Sasuke kubur dan hampir hilang seperti muncul lagi. Ya, Sasuke sampai saat ini belum bisa melupakan Konan sepenuhnya.

Konan menghentikan kekehannya dan terlihat bingung dengan pertanyaan Sasuke, "Apa?" tanya Konan bingung.

Sasuke hanya diam sambil menatap Konan dengan tatapan yang susah diartikan. Konan tersenyum kemudian berucap, "Sasu-_chan_ akan menjadi adikku dari sekarang ... Aku akan mendoakan Sasu-_chan _setiap tahun ..."

"Bagaimana kamu bisa mengatakan ini begitu ringan? Aku tidak pernah berfikir akan menjadi adikmu. Aku tidak pernah, bahkan berpikir tentang hal seperti ini ... buat aku kamu tetap Konan tidak peduli dengan siapa kamu menikah!" Seru Sasuke yang sudah tidak bisa menguasai perasaanya.

Konan telihat membelalakan matanya kaget dan tertegun.

"Apa yang barusan aku katakan," guman Sasuke, merutuki perkataanya setelah ia bisa mengusai perasaanya.

"Terima kasih untuk sarung tangan ini ... salam untuk _**Aniki**_," ucap sasuke, melenggang pergi.

"Sasu-_chan,_" panggil konan.

Sasuke membuka pintu dan pergi mengabaikan panggilan Konan.

* * *

Di Luar hujan turun sangat deras, Sakura dengan payung di tangannya berdiri di bawah apartemen Sasuke. Sakura sudah cukup lama berdiri disana menunggu Sasuke.

* * *

Semantara Sasuke yang meninggalkan apartemen Itachi dengan suasana hati yang sangat buruk, tidak langsung pulang ke apartemenya. Sasuke ingin menenangkan diri dengan pergi ke Ichiraku, ia berfikir mungkin dengan berkumpul dengan teman-temannya suasana hatinya akan membaik lagi, dan ia bisa melupakan sedikit persaannya pada Konan yang tiba-tiba muncul lagi.

Sesampai di Ichiraku ia tidak melihat Naruto, Shikamaru, Suigetsu maupun Sakura dan temen-temannya yang biasa disana.

'_kenapa aku tidak melihat Naruto, Shikamaru, suigetsu maupun Sakura' _batin Sasuke sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Sasuke duduk dan diam seperti merenung, 'Sakura? mengingat Sakura kenapa dia berharap bisa bertemu Sakura disana.'

* * *

Sakura yang menunggu sasuke di bawah guyuran air hujan, memeluk tas yang ia bawa dan sesekali meniup tangannya yang dingin, berusaha untuk mendapatkan sedikit rasa hangat dari mulutnya.

Sakura yang sedang mengedarkan pandangannya melihat Sasuke berjalan pulang sambil memegang payung berwarna biru. Sakura tidak ingin Sasuke tahu kalau dia sedari tadi menunggunya pulang, buru-buru lari untuk bersembunyi sebelum Sasuke melihatnya.

"Sasuke!" Panggil Sakura, berlari mendekat saat sasuke akan memasuki gedung apartemennya.

Sasuke menoleh dan terlihat terkejut saat melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. "Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku tadi dari tempat karaoke di dekat sini, jadi aku berpikir sekalian kesini untuk melihat apakah Sasuke ada di sekitar," ucap sakura bohong.

"Oh," ucap Sasuke sambil memandang Sakura. Sasuke melihat tas yang Sakura jinjing "Itu apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ah, iya. Aku membawa ini untuk menunjukkan sihir pada Sasuke,"

"Sihir?"

"Um," Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Sasuke menatap Sakura sebentar sebelum menyuruhnya ikut masuk.

"Ayo, kita masuk!" ajak Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum senang dan berjalan mengikuti Sasuke.

Sasuke membuka pintu apartemanya dan melangkah masuk. Sakura mengikutinya. setelah melepas sepatu dan jaket yang ia kenakan Sakura langsung menyelonong membuka kulkas.

"Aku lapar ... Sasuke punya makanan apa?" tanya Sakura, melihat isi kulkas.

Sasuke yang sedang melepas dasinya menoleh, "Kalau kesini, Jangan membuka kulkas," ucap Sasuke sambil melepas dasinya.

"Aku kelaparan setengah mati ... Ah, **Carviar**! Kenapa kamu punya suatu hal yang mewah di lemari es mu? Membeli murah di supermarket?" tanya Sakura, mengambil **carviar** dari dalam kulkas.

"Aku pikir, aku akan membuka ketika teman-teman datang,"

"Bisakah aku membukanya?" ijin Sakura.

"Bukankah kamu datang ke sini untuk menunjukkan sihir?" ucap Sasuke.

Sakura memonyongkan bibirnya sebelum menaruh kembali **carviar** yang ia pegang ke dalam kulkas.

"Tapi sebelum itu perlu makan dulu," ucap Sakura, menuju sofa.

"Ah! Apa aku boleh minum ini?" tanya Sakura, mengambil botol _champaighne_ yang cukup besar di depan sebuah patung perunggu kuno dekat sofa.

"Tinggalkan itu untuk nanti. Kalau kamu akan menunjukkan sihir padaku, cepatlah!" perintah Sasuke tidak sabar sambil duduk di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Baiklah," ucap Sakura, menempatkan botol _champaighne _kembali sambil cemberut.

Sakura mengambil tas yang ia bawa dan mengeluarkan peralatan untuk pertunjukan sihirnya.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it's show time ... pertunjukan sulap terbaik Sakura akan segera dimulai," ucap Sakura, Sakura mengenakan topi hitam ala pesulap dan berdiri di depan Sasuke yang duduk di atas tempat tidur.

**"**Tidak akan berhasil," ucap Sasuke yang terlihat tidak yakin dengan keahlian Sakura.

"Diam!" kata Sakura.

Sakura memulai pertunjukannya sambil bersenandung "lalalalalalaaa...lalalalalalaaaa...lalalalalalaaa ..." terlihat bermunculan bunga kertas dari tangan Sakura terus menerus seiring dengan senandungnya.

Sasuke terlihat sedikit terkejut. "Kamu menyembunyikan bunga-bunga itu di tanganmu sebelumnya," tebak Sasuke.

"Diam!" perintah Sakura, sambil terus melanjutkannya.

Sakura mengambil topi yang ia pakai dari kepalanya kemudian berkata, "Selanjutnya, aku akan mengambil beberapa benda keluar dari topi sutra ini ... Hey, perhatikan dengan cermat!" perintah Sakura yang melihat Sasuke yang tidak memperhatikannya lagi.

Sasuke terlihat memutar matanya tapi akhirnya menurut juga.

Sakura mengambil syal merah keluar dari topi " 1, 2, 3 ..." dalam hitungan ketiga syal tersebut berubah menjadi tongkat.

Mulut Sasuke sedikit terbuka melihat pertunjukan barusan.

"Mana tepuk tangan?" tanya Sakura, Sasuke lagi-lagi memutar matanya.

Sakura memulai aksi sulapnya lagi, Sakura memperlihatkan topi kosong yang ia pegang pada Sasuke. Dengan gaya bak pesulap profesional, Sakura mengeluarkan beberapa boneka Hello Kitty keluar dari dari dalam topi kosong tersebut.

Sakura melempar boneka bayi Hello Kitty Pada Sasuke yang tidak tampak begitu terkesan dengan semuanya. Sasuke menangkap boneka tersebut dan terlihat ia menahan tawanya saat memperhatikan boneka di tangannya.

"Sekarang pertunjukan utama, Aku membutuhkan bantuan dari para penonton, Anda di sana," ucap Sakura, menunjuk Sasuke.

Sasuke melihat sakura dengan ekspresi wajah seperti bertanya 'Aku?' sambil telunjuk tangan kanannya menunjuk dirirnya sendiri.

"Iya, siapa lagi. Kamu satu-satunya penonton disini," ucap Sakura menyuruh Sasuke cepat bangun dari duduknya.

"Bantu nyalakan kertas ini," ucap Sakura, menempatkan selembar kertas ke dalam wadah perak yang berbenruk seperti kotak makanan.

"OK. Nyalakan!" perintah sakura pada sasuke yang sudah memegang korek api.

Sasuke menyalakan korek api dan menyulut kertas yang sakura taruh di dalam wadah perak, api menyala cukup besar.

"Berbahaya, Hati-hati!" ucap sasuke pada Sakura yang mencakup wadah tersebut dengan tutup.

"Mari kita lihat apa di dalamnya?" ucap Sasura, menyuruh Sasuke mendekat untuk melihat.

Sasuke mendekat. Sakura membuka tutupnya sedikit dan mengintip ke dalam wadah tersebut, Sakura melihat kue ulang tahun yang ia beli dengan krim yang sudah kacau, sehingga tulisan di atasnya sudah tidak begitu jelas.

Raut wajah Sakura tiba-tiba berubah jadi murung, Sakura jadi ingat perkataan Sasuke tadi pagi di kantor, 'siapa dia?'. Sakura jadi berfikir lagi, siapa dia? Sasuke tidak menganggap dia siapa-siapa, Sasuke menganggap dia hanya sebatas rekan kerja biasa, lalu kenapa dia menyiapkan semua ini untuk Sasuke?

Sasuke yang sudah berada di sebelah Sakura berusaha untuk melihat.

"Apa isinya?" tanya Sasuke yang tidak melihat perubahan wajah sakura yang menjadi murung.

Sakura menoleh melihat Sasuke dan dengan cepat Sakura menutup wadah tersebut.

"Ini hancur," ucap Sakura sambil berusaha tersenyum.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke penasaran ingin melihat isinya.

"Tidak, tidak ada!" ucap Sakura, menghalangi sasuke yang ingin melihat isi wadah tersebut.

"Coba lihat, biarkan aku melihatnya!" ucap Sasuke, berusaha mengambil wadah tersebut dari tangan Sakura.

Sakura menghindari Sasuke. Sasuke terus berusaha mengambil wadah yang Sakura pegang. Sasuke yang hampir berhasil merebut wadah tersebut berhenti seketika, dan menatap Sakura heran, ia merasakan tangan Sakura sangat dingin.

"Mengapa tanganmu begitu dingin?" tanya Susuke.

Sakura melihat tangannya yang di gengggam Sasuke.

"Karena ... A-aku sensitif terhadap dingin ... mungkin," jawab Sakura, Sakura tidak ingin Sasuke tahu kalau dia menunggunya pulang di tengah hujan sampai lama.

Sasuke menatap Sakura seperti mencari kebenaran dari jawaban Sakura.

"Kamu menungguku? kamu menunggu aku pulang? Kamu menunggu aku sampai datang, sementara hujan di luar sana begitu lebat?" tanya Sasuke yang tidak habis pikir kalau seandainya memang benar Sakura melakukan itu, untuk apa Sakura sampai rela menunggunya sementara hujan begitu deras, Sasuke cukup tahu Sakura bukan gadis yang akan melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu hanya untuk menunggu seseorang, Sakura adalah gadis yang keras kepala, sembrono dan egois. Mereka berdua saling memandang, dan terlihat ekspresi wajah Sakura mengatakan itu semua. "Kamu menunggu ..."

"Bagaimana itu mungkin. Aku bilang aku hanya lewat," ucap Sakura, terlihat gugup.

Sakura meletakan wadah yang ia pegang di atas meja. Sasuke menatapnya dengan ekspresi wajah yang susah diartikan.

"Mengapa aku harus menunggu Sasuke, seperti orang bodoh saja," lajut Sakura sambil memunguti bunga-bunga kertas yang ia gunakan untuk peragaan sulap di lantai.

Sasuke terus memandang Sakura seperti tidak habis pikir bagaimana Sakura bisa melakukan itu.

Telepon berdering tapi Sasuke mengabaikanya sambil terus memperhatikan Sakura yang mengabaikannya dengan mengemasi barang-barang yang Sakura gunakan untuk pertunjukan sulap .

"Telepon," ucap Sakura yang melihat Sasuke terus memandangnya. Sasuke tidak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Aku tidak bisa menjawab panggilan Anda ..." terdengar suara Sasuke di rekam pesan telepon.

Sasuke yang terus memperhatika Sakura akhirnya bersuara, "Jika kamu dingin ... "

"Aku baik-baik saja," sela Sakura cepat. "Kamu tidak menjawab panggilan?" tanya Sakura untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, Sasuke malah menunjuk ke dapur dan berkata dengan nada sedikit kuatir, "Buatlah sesuatu yang panas untuk di minum atau yang lainnya,"

Terdengar suara 'Beeb" dari mesin penjawab, selang beberapa detik terdengar suara Konan meninggalkan pesan, "Hallo, Sasu-_chan_? Ini Konan ... maaf tentang tadi ... Aku tidak berpikir tentang perasaanmu ... Aku ingin minta maaf ... Aku benar-benar minta maaf ... "

Sakura yang juga mendengar pesan tersebut terlihat kaget dan raut wajahnya langsung berubah sedih. Sasuke tertegun melihat perubahan wajah Sakura.

"Sasuke tadi bertemu dengan Konan-_san_? Konan-_san _bilang 'Maaf'' ... apa yang terjadi?" guman Sakura terlihat rapuh. Sakura mempercepat mengemasi barang-barangnya yang ia gunakan untuk pertujukan sulap.

Sasuke hanya diam sambil memandang Sakura, melihat Sakura yang terlihat rapuh dan sedih setelah mendengar pesan di mesin penjawab telepon dari Konan, membuat Sasuke tidak berhenti berfikir. Ada apa dengan Sakura? kenapa dia jadi sangat aneh dan menurut Sasuke tidak seperti Sakura yang biasanya ia kenal. Sasuke juga merasa aneh dengan dirinya sendiri, Sasuke merasa yakin dia tidak menyukai Sakura, dia hanya menganggapnya sebagai rekan kerja dan bahkan sering mengangggap Sakura sebagai pengganggu, tapi kenapa melihat Sakura seperti itu membuat dadanya terasa sesak.

Entah atas dorongan apa, Sasuke mendekati Sakura yang sedang mengemasi barang-barangnya dan langsung memeluk Sakura dari belakang.

Sakura terlihat membelalakan matanya sebelum memberontak dan melepaskan diri dari dekapan Sasuke.

"Jangan main-main denganku!" seru Sakura, mendorong tubuh Sasuke sangan kuat sampai Sasuke terjatuh di ranjangnya. mereka saling menatap. "Aku tidak datang kesini untuk itu," ucap Sakura lirih dan Air mata mengalir di pipi tirusnya.

Sasuke membatu. Sakura dengan cepat mengambil jaketnya dan berjalan ke arah pintu keluar, sebelum berlari keluar Sakura mengenakan sepatunya dengan buru-buru dan sesekali menghapus air matanya yang belum mau berhenti mengalir.

Sasuke hanya duduk di tempat tidurnya dengan tatapan nanar, Sasuke terlihat sangat menyesali perbuatanya yang entah karena dorongan apa ia langsung memeluk Sakura begitu saja.

"Sakura?" guman Sasuke setelah kembali ke alam sadarnya.

Sasuke dengan cepat keluar ke beranda. Mengabaikan guyuran air hujan mengguyur tubuhnya, ia melongokkan kepalanya ke jalan dan melihat sosok sakura yang berlari dalam hujan. Sasuke memandang sosok tersebut sampai tidak terlihat.

Sasuke masuk kembali ke dalam dengan keadaan basah kuyup, ia melihat wadah yang teletak di atas meja kemudian melangkah mendekat. Sasuke membuka tutup wadah tersebut, seketika matanya melebar ketika melihat kue tart yang krimnya sudah sedikit berantakan bertuliskan 'Sasuke Happy Birthday'.

"Apa yang aku lakukan barusan?" guman Sasuke merutuki dirinya.

Sasuke mengabaikan bajunya yang basah kuyup dan tetesan-tetesan air dari rambutnya yang basah. Sasuke duduk lemas di tepi ranjang meringis merutuki perbuatanya.

* * *

**Terima kasih buat yang udah nyempetin baca. Ternyata yang liat fic ini lumayan banyak juga.. hahahah..**

**THANK YOU.. ARIGATO GOZAIMAAAAAAAS! :D :p**

** Guest:** Makasii.. makasii.. thank you so much. heheh :)

** Raditiya:** hahaha.. ingatan kak raditiya sangat hebat. Tepat semua. :D ..ini udah update lagi, lumayan cepat 'kan? hehehe.. mohon dimaklumi kalo feel nya nggak dapet, baru pertama kalinya nyoba nulis soalnya.. ^_^" makasi.. makasiii.. Makasih bangeeeeet.. :*

** Nadialovely:** hihihi.. menurut Nadialovely disini Sasuke nya 'udah merasa gimana gimana gitu' belum? hehehe.. makasiii.. makasiii.. makasiiiih yah.. :*

** Sasusaku kira:** Semangaaaaat! :) ayoo, jangan takut untuk jatuh cinta lagi... jika ada cinta yang membuat kira terjatuh, maka cari cinta baru yang bisa membuat kira benar-benar jatuh cinta.. heheh :) ..iyaaaa.. iyaaa.. saya juga nggak rela kalo cinta saku bertepuk sebelah tangan terus hehehe... Makasiii yah udah mau baca dan review. Oia, jangan pangil Senpai doooong.. Autor abal ini merasa sangat tidak pantas kalo di panggil senpai. heheh... Makasi sekali lagiii.. :)

** Guest:** Awwww.. thank youuuu.. :D :)


	9. Chapter 9

Keesokan Paginya, Sasuke datang terlambat ke kantor. "Pagi," sapa Sasuke pada rekan-rekan kerjanya.

"Kamu terlambat, Uchiha," tegur Kakashi dari mejanya.

Sasuke melihat ke arah Kakashi. "Maaf,"

"Ow, panas!" seru Iruka, di tempat pembuatan teh sambil mengibas-ngibaskan jarinya yang terkena air panas.

"Apa yang Anda lakukan, Iruka-_san_?" tanya Sasuke.

"Haruno terserang flu sehingga dia mengambil libur, jadi tidak ada yang bisa membantu kita membuat teh," jelas Iruka setelah meniup-niup jarinya yang terkena air panas.

"_Jangan main-main dengan ku! Aku kesini bukan untuk itu,_" Wajah Sakura yang menangis dan berlari dalam hujan ketika meninggalkan apartemen Sauke kembali berputar di kepala Sasuke.

"Hei, kesinilah bantu aku. Jariku melepuh," ucap Iruka, menyadarkan Sasuke dari pikiranya.

"Baiklah," jawab Sasuke.

Sakuke bangun dari kursinya lalu berjalan ke tempat pembuatan teh untuk menggantikan Iruka.

*SKIP*

* * *

Pulang kerja, setelah mandi dan berganti pakaian kasual, Sasuke mengambil tas Sakura yang berisi barang-barang untuk trik sulap yang tertinggal di apartemennya. Sasuke bergegas pergi untuk mencari apartemen Sakura.

"Seberang stasiun ... kanan tempat parkir," gumam Sasuke yang sedang mecari apartemen Sakura, terlihat tas Sakura yang berisi barang untuk trik sulap tergantung di tangan kiri Sasuke.

Setelah melihat sebuah bangunan yang Sasuke yakin itu adalah apartemen Sakura, sesuai petunjuk dari Shikamaru yang didapat dari Ino tentunya, Sasuke berjalan mendekat dan menaiki tangga kecil penghubung antara jalan dan bangunan apartemen tersebut. Sasuke melihat dari jendela kecil lampu di dalam apartemen itu menyala.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu, Sasuke menekan bel tapi tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. Karena tidak ada jawaban dari dalam, Sasuke akhirnya menekan bel tersebut sampai berkali-kali dan tetap tidak ada jawaban juga. Dengan sedikit ragu Sasuke mencoba memutar gagang pintu dan ternyata tidak di kuci.

"Tidak dikunci?" guman Sasuke. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam.

"**_Jamashimasu,_**" ucap Sasuke, berdiri di foyer.

Sakura yang tengah berbaring di kasur, terbelalak mendengar suara Sasuke.

"_Sasuke? Kenapa dia bisa disini?_" batin Sakura.

Terdengar ketukan pintu dari luar foyer. Sakura yang belum ingin bertemu Sasuke karena kejadian kemarin malam mengabaikan ketukan tersebut dengan tetap diam berbaring di kasur.

Karena tidak ada jawaban, Sasuke memutuskan untuk masuk. Sasuke melepas sepatunya.

"Aku masuk," ucap Sasuke, sebelum membuka pintu.

**Buk**

Baru juga Sasuke meletakan tas Sakura yang ia bawa di lantai samping pitu, sebuah bantal sudah mendarat dengan mulus di wajahnya.

"Keluar Sasuke! Kamu orang paling menyebalkan di dunia ini!" teriak Sakura, tanpa bangun dari kasurnya sambil melempari Sasuke dengan beberapa boneka hello kitty dan barang-barang yang ada di kasurnya.

"Apa? Aku hanya mengantarkan barang-barang yang kamu tinggalkan di apartemenku," ucap Sasuke sambil berlindung pada daun pintu, menghindari lemparan Sakura.

Sakura melihat tasnya yang Sasuke taruh di samping pintu. "Tapi kenapa kamu langsung masuk begitu saja?" tanya Sakura ketus.

"Apa yang 'langsung', Aku sudah mengetuk pintu berkali-kali tapi kamu tidak menjawab,"

"Aku sedang flu dan lemah," ucap Sakura.

Sasuke hanya menatap sakura, Sasuke jadi merasa bersalah. Sasuke melangkah masuk, berniat melihat kondisi Sakura.

"Jangan lakukan sesuatu yang aneh atau aku akan berteriak!" seru Sakura.

"Aku tidak akan. Kamu harus mengunci pintu apartemenmu dengan benar,"

Sakura menutup seluruh tubuhnya rapat-rapat dengan selimut dan memperhatikan Sasuke dengan waspada.

Sasuke memutar matanya. "Aku benar-benar datang untuk menjengukmu dan aku membawakan ini untukmu," kata Sasuke. Sasuke meletakkan tanaman dalam pot kecil di atas meja kecil yang terletak di samping tempat tidur Sakura.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sakura. Tangan Sakura meraih tanaman dalam pot kecil itu. "Cactus?"

"Hn,"

"Indah, tapi berduri," ucap Sakura sambil memperhatikan kaktus dalam pot kecil yang ia pegang.

"Ini bukan soal kaktus, ini lebih pada artinya,"

Sakura memandang Sasuke. "Apa artinya?"

"Membolos,"

"Aku benar-benar tidak enak badan,"

"Tapi kamu terlihat cukup baik. Kalau begitu aku pulang," ucap Sasuke. Sasuke berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Ah!" rintih Sakura, merasa perutnya sangat sakit.

Sasuke yang baru akan menutup pintu melongok ke dalam, "Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ambilkan bantal itu kesini, aku tidak punya energi untuk mengambil kesana," perintah Sakura yang melihat bantal dan barang-barang yang ia gunakan untuk melempari Sasuke tergeletak depan pintu.

Sasuke memutar matanya, "Barusan kamu cukup energik," ucap Sasuke.

Sasuke memunguti barang-barang yang Sakura gunakan untuk melemparinya.

"Sampai jumpa," ucap Sasuke setelah melemparkan barang-barang tersebut kembali pada Sakura.

"Ow! Perutku sakit, Sakit!" rintih Sakura.

"Sakit?" tanya Sasuke datar, Sasuke berfikir Sakura hanya bercanda.

"Sakit sekali," erang Sakura.

Sasuke memutar matanya bosan. "Itu terlalu buruk,"

Saat Sasuke akan menutup pintu, dia melihat Sakura meringkuk di kasur sambil memegangi perutnya dan dilihat dari raut wajahnya seperti terlihat benar-benar Sakit.

"Kamu serius?" tanya Sasuke mendekat dan terlihat sedikit kuatir.

Sakura tidak menjawab, ia hanya merintih kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Sakura, kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke. karena tidak ada jawaban dari Sakura, Sasuke akhirnya menyentuh perut Sakura untuk memastikan apakah Sakura baik-baik saja atau tidak.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" seru Sakura.

"Aku tidak!" sela Sasuke. "Kamu terkena flu perut?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura hanya meringis kesakitan sambil meringkukkan tubuhnya.

"Apakah kamu punya obatnya?" tanya Sasuke. Sasuke terlihat kuatir.

Sakura menggeleng lemah, "Bisakah kamu pergi ke luar dan membeli beberapa?" pinta Sakura.

"kamu harus pergi ke dokter,"

"Aku baik-baik saja, tinggal buruan pergi dan beli beberapa," perintah Sakura.

Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Dan salmon bento juga," tambah Sakura.

"Kamu hanya ingin makan sesuatu, 'kan?"

"Aku hanya terlalu lapar, itu sebabnya perutku sakit,"

Sasuke mendengus. "Berhenti bercanda,"

"Aku belum makan dari jam 6 kemarin. Sungguh," ucap Sakura jujur.

"Bohong, "

"Aku tidak. Temanku hanya kamu dan Ino. ow..." Sakura megerang sakit.

Sasuke yang sebenarnya memang tidak tega bangkit dari duduknya dan berkata, "Baiklah, Aku akan pergi untuk membeli sesuatu,"

"Sekalian beli cola dan yoghurt yang seperti iklan di TV... yoghurt dengan potongan-potongan kecil stroberi di dalamnya," perintah Sakura.

Sasuke mendengus bosan. "Dengan potong-potongan sroberi kecil," guman Sasuke sambil melangkah keluar.

"Sakura membuatku sepeti idiot," guman Sasuke di foyer sambil memakai sepatunya.

Sasuke tidak sengaja melihat kantong sampah di samping rak sepatu, dan terlihat beberapa cangkir mie instan yang sudah kosong di dalamnya. Alih-alih keluar untu membeli semua permintaan Sakura, Sasuke melepas sepatunya dan masuk kembali.

Sakura yang sedang mengamati kaktus pemberian Sasuke buru-buru berbaring dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut setelah mendengar suara pintu dibuka.

"Kamu terkena flu dan hanya makan mie instan, tidak heran kalau perutmu sakit," ucap Sasuke sambil melepas jaketnya.

"Aku akan membuatkanmu bubur atau sesuatu," ucap Sasuke. Sasuke melangkah ke dapur.

Sakura bangun dan merubah posisinya menjadi duduk untuk melihat Sasuke yang berada di dapur. "Bubur? Kamu tahu bagaimana membuat bubur?" tanya Sakura yang terlihat tidak percaya.

Sasuke membuka kulkas mencari bahan makanan untuk dimasak. "Disini tidak ada apa-apa ... apa yang kamu makan untuk bertahan hidup?" tanya Sasuke yang hanya melihat dua kaleng bir di dalam kulkas.

Sasuke menutup pintu kulkas kembali sebelum mengambil rokok di Saku celananya.

"Dapur yang sangat bersih, kamu tidak pernah memasak?" tanya Sasuke setelah menyalakan rokoknya.

Sakura tidak menjawab, ia hanya memandang Sasuke.

"Berasnya dimana?"

"Beras ... di bawah wastafel," jawab Sakura.

Sasuke jongkok membuka lemari kecil di bawah wastafel, Ia mengambil keluar kantong plastik kecil yang berisi beras. Sasuke mengambil panci kecil dan menaruhnya di wastafel sebelum menaruh secangkir beras ke dalamnya.

Sakura dari atas kasurnya memandang Sasuke kagum.

Sasuke yang sedang mencuci beras kebetulan menoleh dan mendapati Sakura sedang memandangnya. "Apa yang kamu lihat?"

"Aku tidak melihat," elak Sakura, mengalihkan pandangan ke sembarang arah.

Sasuke terkekeh melihat Sakura yang terlihat salah tingkah, "Biar kutebak ... kamu pasti berpikir 'tidak pernah berpikir kalau Sasuke bisa memasak, wow' ..."

"Bodoh," umpat Sakura, menutupi rasa malunya karena tebakan Sasuke memang benar.

"Ini ... sebagai imbalan untuk kue," ucap Sasuke serius sambil memandang Sakura. "Anehnya lezat meskipun sudah kacau," lanjut sasuke.

"Jadi?" tanya Sakura, tanpa memandang Sasuke balik.

"Kenapa semua yang aku dapatkan dari kamu selalu kacau, onigiri ... dan kue juga," ucap Sasuke. Sasuke menyalakan kompor setelah menaruh panci yang berisi beras dan air di dalamnya.

* * *

Bubur sudah selesai dimasak.

Sakura duduk di depan meja memandang kagum bubur yang tersaji di depannya.

"**_Itadakimasu,_**" ucap Sakura sambil memegang sendok dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Cepat dimakan," perintah Sasuke.

Sasuke cukup lama memperhatikan Sakura yang memandang bubur tersebut cukup lama.

Sakura memandang Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya, "Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya ada _**nori** _(seaweed)," ucap Sasuke.

"Ini sudah lebih dari cukup, kelihatan sangat enak," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum tulus.

Sakura segera menyendok bubur di depanya tapi kemudian tampak sedikit canggung ketika melihat Sasuke terus memperhatikannya.

"Cepat dimakan!"

"Aku tidak bisa makan kalau Sasuke terus memperhatikanku seperti itu,"

Sasuke terkekeh geli. "Kamu malu?"

"A-aku ... "

"Aku tahu ... aku tahu, aku akan pergi ... makanlah," kata Sasuke.

Sasuke bangun dan mengambil jaketnya, Sasuke memakai jaketnya dan melangkah keluar. Sakura hanya memandangnya.

"Habiskan dan Jangan menyisakan apapun. Aku membuat khusus untukmu ... kalau kamu bangun dan turun dari tempat tidur, jangan lupa mengenakan jaket!" ucap Sasuke sebelum menutup pintu.

Sakura hanya mengangguk, "Um,"

Setelah Sasuke menutup pintu Sakura mengambil sesendok dan menyuapkan ke mulutnya. "Ini lezat," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum setelah menelan bubbur dimulutnya.

* * *

**TERIMA KASIH BUAT YANG MAU BACA. :D :P  
**

**Fic ini special buat Nadialovely, Fava ritsuka, Kim Yoome, Sasusaku kira, Nina, kak Raditiya, dan Guest 'siapapun kamu'. :D Makasiiiiiii semuanya.. makasii.. makasiii.. makasiii... much Love.. Itachislovelywife. :* :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Di apartemen Itachi.

"Apakah kamu sudah mendengar dari ibu, kalau hari minggu ini keluarga kita dan keluarga Konan akan mengadakan pertemuan untuk acara bertukar hadiah bertunangan?" ucap Itachi.

Sasuke terlihat terkejut sebelum berkata, "_**Yuinou**_?"

'_Jadi sebentar lagi Aniki dan Konan akan menikah,_' batin Sasuke. Sasuke memandang nanar Konan yang sedang membuat kopi.

"Um, kami berdua benar-benar sibuk, orang tua Konan akan datang. Hari Minggu ini kamu libur, 'kan?" tanya Itachi.

Sasuke yang sedang memandang Konan sedikit kaget menyadari Itachi sedang menunggu jawabannya. "Hm?" tanya Sasuke yang tidak begitu jelas mendengar perkataan Itachi karena sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Hari Minggu," ulang Itachi.

"Ah ...ah ...Iya, aku tidak ada acara. Orang tua Konan akan datang?"

"Apa kamu bisa membantu kami memesan Hotel untuk orang tuanya? kami berdua benar-benar sibuk,"

"Tentu saja, aku akan membuat pengaturan," jawab Sasuke.

"Itu bukan ide yang baik," ucap Konan yang baru datang sambil membawa nampan dengan tiga cangkir kopi di atasnya.

Itachi menoleh dan memandang Konan, "Eh?"

Konan menaruh sebuah cangkir di depan Itachi, "Sasu-_chan_ juga sibuk, Itachi ... "

"Tidak juga, tidak masalah. _Aniki _juga memiliki banyak hal lain yang harus dilakukan, 'kan? ... Seperti akan melihat gaun pengantin," sela Sasuke cepat.

Konan yang akan memberikan kopi untuk Sasuke tidak sengaja menumpahkan kopi tersebut dan mengenai kaki Sasuke.

"Maaf, Maaf," ucap Konan. Konan buru-buru mengambil kain lap dan mengelap kaki Sasuke yang tersiram kopi panas.

"Tidak apa-apa, ... tidak apa-apa," ucap Sasuke sambil menarik kakinya supaya Konan berhenti mengelapnya.

"Maaf," ucap Konan merasa bersalah sambil mendongak melihat Sasuke yang duduk di kursi.

tidak sengaja mata mereka saling bertemu. "_Bagaimana kamu bisa mengatakan ini begitu ringan? Aku tidak pernah berfikir akan menjadi adikmu. Aku tidak pernah bahkan berpikir tentang hal seperti ini ... buat aku kamu tetap Konan tidak peduli dengan siapa kamu menikah!_" ucapan Sasuke beberapa malam yang lalu berputar di ingatan keduanya.

Itachi memperhatikan Konan dan Sasuke bergantian.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, sebaiknya kamu bersihkan karpetnya saja," ucap Sasuke yang sadar Itachi sedang memperhatikan mereka berdua dengan tatapan tanda tanya. "Aku akan pergi ke kamar mandi," ucap Sasuke pada Itachi.

Itachi mengangguk dan tersenyum. Dilihat dari dari raut wajah Konan dan Sasuke saat bertatapan Itachi seperti melihat ada perasaan khusus antara Sasuke dan Konan. Tapi Itachi berusaha membuang rasa curiga tersebut.

* * *

"Uchiha, apa kamu bisa bermain golf?" tanya Kakashi saat meeting.

"Golf?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"Hm, bulan depan kita diundang klien baru kita Tuan Inuzuka, untuk bermain golf," terang Kakashi.

"Saya belum pernah bermain golf," jawab Sasuke.

"Begitu ya? Bisakah kamu berlatih, maksudku.. ini untuk memberi penghormatan pada klien kita, jadi salah satu diantara kita harus ada yang benar-benar bisa. Selain Haruno, Kamu adalah yang paling muda diantara kita semua, jadi pasti lebih cepat belajarnya daripada kami," ujar Kakashi.

"Itu benar," ucap Yamato setuju.

Asuma, Iruka, Guy dan Kurenai mengangguk setuju. Sakura hanya tersenyum tanpa berkomentar apa-apa.

Sasuke melihat rekan-rekannya yang memandangnya seperti berharap ia harus menjawab 'iya'. Sasuke menghela nafas sebelum berkata, "Baiklah. Tidak masalah,"

terdengar sorakan senang keluar dari mulut rekan-rekannya.

"Bagus. Terima kasih, Uchiha," ucap Kakashi senang.

Sasuke hanya meringis. Jujur saja Sasuke tidak tertarik dengan olahraga golf, membayangkan bermain golf saja tidak pernah terlintas dipikirannya. Menutut Sasuke olahraga golf hanya untuk orang-orang yang tidak bisa olahraga lain dan olahraganya para **bellied-beer**.

"Baiklah, kalu begitu kita kembali bekerja," ucap Kakashi mengakhiri meeting mereka.

Semuanya bangun dari kursinya dan keluar ruang meeting untuk kembali ke meja masing-masing.

Sakura yang akan membuat teh tidak sengaja melihat Sasuke sedang beridri di koridor depan ruang kerja mereka dan terlihat sedang berbicara di telepon. Sakura berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

Saat Sakura sudah berada di belakang Sasuke, ia mendengar suara Sasuke yang sedang berbicara pada ponsel, "Ya, hari Minggu ini untuk satu malam ... terima kasih ... bye,"

Bersamaan dengan Sasuke menutup ponselnya, muncul dipikiran Sakura untuk mengkaget-kageti Sasuke yang belum menyadari keberadaanya.

"Wa!" seru Sakura dari belakang sambil kedua tangannya mendorong punggung Sasuke kedepan.

Sasuke yang kaget spontan kehilangan keseimbangan dan hampir saja terjungkal ke depan kalau saja Sakura tidak dengan cepat menarik jasnya.

"Astaga. Sakura?! Apa yang kamu lakukan?!" ucap Sasuke yang sudah berdiri dengan baik sambil menatap Sakura tajam.

Sakura nyengir. "Orang-orang sedang sibuk bekerja, kenapa Sasuke disini, diam-diam membuat panggilan telepon,"

"Apa yang diam-diam? Minggu ini adalah upacara _**yuinou**_ kakakku. Tadi aku memesan hotel untuk ayah Konan yang akan ke Konoha," jelas Sasuke.

Mata Sakura sedikit melebar, Sakura tahu kalau Sasuke masih menyukai Konan dan itu selalu membuat hatinya terasa sakit, tapi hatinya juga akan lebih terasa sakit kalau ia melihat Sasuke sedih. Sakura memperhatikan wajah Sasuke seperti mencari sesuatu, tapi yang ia temukan hanyalah wajah datar Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya seperti bertanya 'kenapa kamu melihatku seperti itu?'

"_**Yuinou**_, jadi mereka akan segera menikah?" tanya Sakura hati-hati.

Sakura beranggapan kalau saat ini hati Sasuke sedang terluka karena Konan akan menikah dengan kakaknya. Sakura tidak ingin ucapan yang keluar dari mulutnya akan menambah luka di hati pemuda yang ia cintai.

"Hn. Kakakku benar-benar sibuk, jadi apapun yang bisa aku lakukan untuk membantu, aku akan lakukan,"

Kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke sukses membuat Sakura terbengong beberapa saat. Sakura benar-benar tidak percaya kalau yang sedang berbicara didepannya adalah Sasuke. Bukankah Sasuke menyukai Konan? tapi kenapa dia berbicara seringan itu, seperti tidak mempunyai perasaan khusus terhadap Konan.

"Eh, Kamu? ... apa yang merasuki pikiran Sasuke?"

Sasuke mengangkat kedua alisnya, "Huh?" tanya Sasuke tidak nyambung dengan pertanyaan Sakura.

Sakura cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya sambil nyengir. Sakura tidak ingin bicara lebih lanjut karena takut nantinya bisa membuat Sasuke terluka.

"Tidak ... oh, iya ... ngomong-ngomong tadi saat meeting, Sasuke bilang belum pernah bermain golf sebelumnya dan tidak tahu bagaimana bermain golf, apa itu benar? tanya Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tentu saja benar. Aku benar-benar tidak tertarik dengan golf, pada umumnya olahraga golf adalah bagi mereka para _**beer-bellied**_, orang-orang yang tidak bisa bermain olahraga lain,"

"Para _**beer-bellied**_?" Sakura terkikik mendengar ucapan Sasuke. "Serahkan saja padaku. Aku akan mengajari Sasuke sampai ahli," ucap Sakura dengan senyum lebar.

"Ha? kamu bisa bermain golf?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

Sakura hanya tersenyum penuh arti kemudian menabok punggung Sasuke dengan tangan kanannya dan kembali kedalam, meninggalkan Sasuke yang meringis sambil mengusap punggungnya yang terasa nyeri karena tabokan kuat Sakura.

* * *

** Sasusaku Kira Nadialovely Mako-Chan Guest1 Raditiya Guest2 THANK YOU...THANK YOUUUU...THANK YOU... XOXOXO :***


	11. Chapter 11

Sabtu pagi, di driving range golf. Sasuke berlatih memukul bola tapi selalu gagal. Terlihat sangat jelas raut kesal di wajah tampannya.

"Sial'" guman Sasuke kesal.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang untuk sedikit meredakan kekesalannya karena selalu gagal setiap kali memukul bola, Sasuke mencoba memukul bola kembali dan ternyata berhasil.

"Ouch!" rintih Sasuke, mengibaskan telapak tangannya yang terasa sakit karena memukul bola barusan.

Tampa Sasuke sadari tidak jauh dari tempatnya berlatih, Sakura yang baru datang dan sempat melihat saat Sasuke memukul bola tersenyum geli.

"Itu mengerikan. Jangan menggunakan kekuatan banyak!" seru Sakura.

Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati Sakura berjalan mendekatinya mengenakan peralatan golf dan membawa sebuah stik yang terbungkus penutup kepala harimau yang lucu, lebih tepatnya terlihat seperti boneka harimau.

"Pertama kali bermain golf memang sangat sulit untuk bisa memukul bola, karena Sasuke belum mengetahui cara memukulnya, serta bagaimana cara memukul dalam posisi atau keadaan bola ditempat yang bagus atau tidak," terang Sakura. Sakura berhenti di depan Sasuke.

"Golf adalah semua dalam pikiran," lanjut Sakura.

"Sok tahu," guman Sasuke lirih.

"Huh?" Tanya Sakura yang samar-samar mendengar gumanan Sasuke.

"Tidak,"

"Biarkan Tiger ini menunjukkan bagaimana memukul bola yang benar," kata Sakura, mengangkat klubnya dengan penutup kepala harimau.

Sasuke berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak tertawa saat melihat apa yang ada di tangan Sakura. "Apa? dengan penutup Harimau?"

"Ini adalah Tiger," jelas Sakura.

"Baiklah, buruan tunjukan padaku!"

"Minggirlah," perintah Sakura. Sakura mengambil alih tempat Sasuke berlatih. "melepasnya!" perintah Sakura sambil menyodorkan penutup klupnya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke memutar matanya dan dengan ogah-ogahan melepas penutup kepala harimau tersebut. "Cepatlah!" perintah Sasuke sudah tidak sabar.

Sakura memegang stik golfnya dan mengarah bola, "Kendurkan tubuhmu, rileks .. santai," jelas Sakura.

Sebelum memukul bolanya Sakura melihat kearah Sasuke untuk memastikan apakah dia sudah mengerti atau belum. Sakura mengertakkan giginya saat melihat apa yang ia dapati, ia melihat Sasuke duduk santai mengabaikannya dengan sebatang rokok di tangan.

"Lihat kesini!" seru Sakura kesal.

Sasuke melihat kearah sakura dan melihat aura gelap keluar dari tubuhnya. "Bukankah kamu menyuruhku santai, ini aku santai!"

"Lihat!" perintah Sakura.

"Baiklah.." jawab Sakuke malas. "Cepat pukul bolanya!" ucap Sasuke yang melihat Sakura masih menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal.

Sakura kembali berkonsentrasi untuk mengarah bola. "Relax," ucap Sakura sebelum mengayunkan stiknya pada bola. Bola melambung jauh kesasaran yang dituju.

Sasuke sempat terbengong beberapa detik saat melihat bola yang Sakura pukul melambung jauh kesasaran. "Sempurna," hanya satu kata tersebut yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke.

"Tidak buruk," ucap sakura sambil memandang arah bolanya melambung dengan tersenyum senang.

Sakura berbalik bermaksud untuk ke tempat Sasuke duduk. Tanpa sengaja sakura melihat seorang pemuda berambut merah sedang mengajari seorang gadis berambut coklat sebahu memukul bola tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Senyum senang yang tadinya menghiasi wajah Sakura langsung hilang. Sakura cepat-cepat menghampiri Sasuke.

"Ayo ... Ayo kita pergi," ucap Sakura sambil mengambil barang-barangnya.

Sasuke menatap Sakura bingung. "Ha? Apa yang kamu katakan?"

"Sudahlah ... Buruan!" perintah Sakura membantu Sasuke mengemasi barang-barangnya.

"Kamu baru saja sampai disini!"

"Tidak apa-apa, buruan! Bawa barang-barangmu," perintah Sakura sambil memberikan barang-barang milik Sasuke, kemudaian berjalan pergi.

"Benar-benar!" gerutu Sasuke kesal. meskipun sedikit kesal dengan sikap sakura yang dianggapnya aneh dan memaksa, Sasuke menurut dan mengikuti Sakura.

Sasuke yang berjalan di belakang Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya ketika mereka melewati pasangan yang sedang berlatih golf, sakura berjalan memunggungi pasangan tersebut seolah-olah dia tidak ingin pasangan tersebut melihatnya.

"Sakura!" terdengar suara seorang pria memanggil Sakura.

Sakuke yang juga mendengar ikut berhenti, dan lagi-lagi Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya kembali saat ia melihat Sakura menghembuskan nafas kesal sebelum berbalik melihat si pemanggil namanya tersebut. Sasuke menoleh, ia melihat seorang pemuda berambut merah berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya dan Sakura berhenti.

Sakuara tidak memiliki pilihan selain berbalik, "Sudah lama tidak bertemu, kamu tampak sehat," sapa Sakura dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

Gaara menatap Sakura kemudaian beralih menatap Sakuke. belum sempat Gaara bersuara terdenger suara seorang gadis memanggilnya. "Gaara-_kun, _Apa yang kamu lakukan disitu?"

Gaara, Sakura dan Sasuke menoleh kearah Suara tersebut dan melihat seorang gadis berambut coklat sebahu berjalan kearah mereka. Gaara terlihat canggung dan sesekali melirik Sakura yang acuh tak acuh dengan kedatangan gadis tersebut.

Sasuke memperhatikan ekspresi wajah sakura yang terlihat tidak senang bertemu dengan pemuda berambut merah tersebut mengajak Sakura pergi. "Ayo, pergi," ajak Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk. Mereka berdua berbalik.

Gaara melihat kearah Sasuke dan Sakura yang berbalik dengan pandangan yang susah diartikan.

"Siapa gadis itu?" tanya Gadis beramput coklat tersebut pada Gaara.

"Eh?" jawab Gaara agak kaget sambil memandang Matsuri.

Matsuri melihat kearah Sakura yang akan melangkah pergi, ia seperti mengingat sesuatu. "Aa ... Ah itu Kamu!" Ucap matsuri pada Sakura. Sakura menoleh tidak jadi melangkah. "Kamu gadis murahan yang tidak mau membiarkan Gaara-_kun_ pergi," ucap Matsuri kasar.

"Oi!" Gaara mengingatkan Matsuri yang berkata kurang sopan pada Sakura.

Sasuke yang tadinya tidak ingin ikut campur akhirnya ikut berbalik setelah mendengar gadis tersebut berkata kasar pada sakura, entak kenapa ia merasa sangat kesal dengan gadis tersebut. Sasuke melihat kearah gadis berambut coklat tersebut dengan tatapan tidak suka sebelum pandangannya beralih pada pemuda berambut merah yang terlihat canggung disampingnya. "_jadi pemuda ini mantannya Sakura" _batin Sasuke memandang Gaara dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Jadi gadis seperti ini yang Mempunyai hubungan baik dengan seseorang seperti Gaara-kun, seorang pria baik yang bekerja di sebuah perusahaan yang baik. Jadinya kamu menolak untuk membiarkan Gaara-_kun_ pergi, dan terus mengelilinginya. Seperti _**kobanzame a **_( hiu pengisap ikan)" ucap Matsuri mengejek Sakura. "Kasihan sekali, ternyata Gaara-kun lebih memilihku," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Hentikan, kamu berlebihan Matsuri!" ucap Gaara.

Sakura yang tadinya tidak ingin meladeni akhirnya kesal juga setelah mendengar perkataan Matsuri. Sakura mengertakkan giginya "_**Kobanzame**_?" geram Sakura kesal sambil mengambil langkah menuju gadis berambut coklat tersebut.

"Tunggu," cegah Sasuke cepat sambil tangannya menahan Sakura yang akan melangkah.

Sakura menatap Sasuke yang mencegahnya, ia melihat ekspresi wajah Sasuke seperti mengatakan 'tenanglah'. Sakura mengurungkan niatnya menyerang gadis berambut coklat tersebut.

Sasuke mengeluarkan dompet dari saku celananya kemudian mengambil kartu nama. Dia berjalan mendekati Gaara dan Matsuri. "Hallo, maaf, tidak memperkenalkan diri sebelumnya," ucap Sasuke sambil megulurkan kartu nama yang ia pegang.

Gaara menerima kartu nama tersebut. "Direktur Eksekutif?" ucap Gaara membaca kartu nama tersebut. Matsuri ikut melihatnya. Gaara dan Matsuri saling bertatapan sebelum melihat kearah Sasuke.

Sakura yang tidak tahu apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan hanya diam ditempatnya berdiri.

"Itu hanya judul ... hanya sebuah perusahaan kecil yang didirikan oleh ayah saya, dengan pegawai sekitar 2.000 orang," ucap Sasuke santai.

Gaara dan Matsuri termasuk Sakura yang juga mendengarnya terbengong mendengar penuturan Sasuke.

"Ah, Anda suka bermain golf? itu benar-benar klub yang bagus!" Ucap Sasuke sambil melihat ke arah klub golf Gaara. Sasuke mendekati Sakura dan memberikan jaketnya yang memeng dari tadi tidak ia pakai. Sakura mengambil jaket tersebut sambil menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tanda tanya. Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan senyum kecil penuh arti.

Sasuke berjalan mengambil salah satu stik golf milik Gaara.

"Saya sudah lama ingin mendapatkan ini," ucap sasuke sambil melihat stik golf di tangannya. "Boleh aku mencobanya?"

Gaara hanya mengangguk. Gaara dan Matsuri memperhatikan Sasuke mengatasi bola.

Sasuke dengan posisi mengarah bola golf, melihat Sakura yang flexes lututnya memberi Sasuke kode. Sasuke melakukan hal yang seperti sakura lakukan sebelum mengayunkan stik golf ditangannya. mungkin keberuntungan sedang memihak sasuke, ternyata dia sukses memukul bola yang ia arah dan melambung jauh kesasaran.

Gaara dan Matsuri melihatnya takjub. Begitu juga dengan Sakura yang tidak menyangka Sasuke berhasil, bahkan bisa dibilang mendekati sempurna.

"Wow," guman Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri. Sasuke menoleh memandang Sakura dengan wajah seperti mengatakan 'Aku berhasil!' Sakura mengangkat bahunya dan tersenyum senang.

Sasuke berbalik kemudian menaruh kembali stik golf milik Gaara di tempat semula. "Ayahku memiliki lapangan golf besar di prefektur Amaterasu, memakan waktu sekitar 20 menit dengan helikopter," ucap Sasuke sambil melihat ke arah Gaara dan Matsuri. "Bagaimana kalau lain waktu kita pergi bersama-sama?" lanjut Sasuke.

"Hah?" tannya Gaara.

Sasuke memandang Sakura dan tersenyum lembut padanya, Sakura sempat terbengong beberapa detik saat melihat senyum yang Sasuke berikan padanya, senyum yang lain dari biasanya. Seperti senyum dari seorang kekasih yang sangat-sangat mencintai dan menyayangi pasangannya.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura, mengabaikan Gaara dan Matsuri yang terus memperhatikannya. Sasuke mengambil jaketnya yang sakura bawa, kemudian menyampirkan ditangan kirinya.

Mata Sakura sedikit melebar saat tiba-tiba tangan sasuke yang bebas melingkar di pinggangnya dan menarik tubuh mungil sakura lebih dekat, seperti ingin menunjukan pada Gaara dan Matsuri kalau Sakura adalah miliknya.

"Oh iya, bulan depan kami akan mengadakan pesta pernikahan kami di hotel Sannaro. Nanti kami akan mengirimkan undangan untuk anda,"ucap Sakuke pada Gaara dan Matsuri.

Gaara yang mendengar perkataan Sasuke terlihat terkejut, entah kenapa dia merasa tidak senang mendengarnya, Gaara merasa tidak rela Sakura akan menikah dengan orang lain. Gaara menatap Sakura untuk mencari kebenaran. '_Katakan kalau yang dia katakan adalah bohong Sakura,' _batin Gaara, berharap.

Sakura yang menyadari Gaara terus menatapnya, mendongak menatap Sasuke yang tangan kananya masih terus melingkar erat di pinggangnya. Sakura menemukan mata Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya lembut. Tatapan mata Sasuke benar-benar membuat lutut Sakura lemah. mungkin kalau tangan Sasuke tidak melingkar erat di pinggangnya, tubuh Sakura sudah merosot ke lantai. Sakura tersenyum lembut pada Sasuke sebelum mereka berbalik untuk pergi.

"Jangan Bohong," ucap Gaara sinis.

Entah kenapa Sasuke tiba-tiba ingin sekali menghajar Gaara, Sasuke dengan wajah kesal melepaskan tangannya yang melingkar di pinggang Sakura, lalu berbalik berniat menghampiri Gaara, Sakura yang melihat aura gelap keluar dari tubuh Sasuke dengan cepat mencegatnya.

"Sopir sudah menunggu kita di luar," Ucap Sakura meraih lengan Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati Sakura menatapnya seperti berkata 'Sudahlah'. Sasuke mendengus kasar, ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk menghajar Gaara.

"Ah, benar," jawab Sasuke. "Sampai jumpa," ucap Sasuke dengan senyum dibuat-buat pada Gaara yang menatapnya sinis.

Sebelum beranjak pergi, Sasuke kembali melingkarkan lengannya yang bebas di pinggang ramping Sakura, seolah ingin mengatakan pada Gaara kalau Sakura benar-benar miliknya. Sakura sempat sedikit kaget sebelum dia menyamankan diri dengan sikap Sasuke yang cukup berlebihan, Sakura yakin Sasuke seperti ini karena ingin melindungi hargadiri Sakura.

Entah apa yang merasuki pikiran Sasuke, Sakura yang sudah siap untuk melankah pergi terhenti kembali saat Sasuke yang tangan kanannya melingkar erat dipinggangnya berbalik menghadap Gaara, Sasuke menarik tubuh Sakura lebih rapat dan menyadarkan kepala Sakura didadanya.

"Sulit memahami nilai dari apa yang telah Anda kehilangan, huh?" sindir Sasuke pada Gaara sambil tanganya menepuk sayang kepala Sakura. Sebelum benar-benar pergi Sasuke mencium ujung kepala Sakura sepintas. Sakura sempat membelalakkan matanya, beruntung Gaara dan Matsuri tidak melihatnya karena kehalang tubuh Sasuke yang menariknya pergi.

Matsuri menatap Sasuke dan Sakura dengan tatapan membunuh, sebelum beralih melihat Gaara yang berdiri disampingnya. Ekspresi wajah Matsuri langsung berubah sedih saat melihat kekasihnya.

Gaara hanya diam sambil menatap Sakura dan Sasuke yang berjalan pergi dengan tatapan yang susah diartikan dan kedua tangannya mengepal. Mungkin memang benar kata orang-orang, kita baru menyadari betapa berharganya seseorang ketika sudah kehilangan. Dan ini adalah apa yang dirasakan Gaara saat ini. (mungkin)

* * *

Sasuke menunggu Sakura yang sedang berganti pakaian di luar driving range dengan kedua tangan disembunyikan di saku celan dan bersandar pada tembok yang ada disana.

"Maaf, maaf, maaf membuat Sasuke menunggu!" seru Sakura sambil berjalan cepat menghampiri Sasuke. Terlihat senyum ceria diwajah Sakura.

Sasuke menoleh kearah Sakura dengan muka tanpa ekspresi seperti biasanya. Tanpa berucap apa-apa Sasuke mengambil peralatan golfnya yang ia taruh disamping ia berdiri, sebelum melangkah pulang.

Sakura yang berjalan disamping Sasuke dengan iseng melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Sasuke.

Sasuke melirik tangan Sakura yang melingkar di lengannya sebelum menolah ke arah Sakura. Sasuke mendapati Sakura sedang tersenyum manis padanya dan tanpa canggung tetap melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Sasuke.

Biasanya Sasuke akan langsung melepaskan tangannya dengan kasar dan memberi tatapan tajam pada Sakura ditambah sedikit kalimat dengan nada kesal tentunya. Tapi saat ini entah kenapa dia merasa nyaman dengan kebiasaan Sakura yang suka iseng melingkarkan lengannya tiap kali mereka jalan berdampingan.

"Kapan kamu akan berhenti menggangguku?" ucap Sasuke, tentu saja ucapan yang keluar dari mulutnya tidak serius, karena dia tetap membiarkan Sakura menggandeng lengannya.

Sakura hanya nyegir, "Ah, benar-benar bahagia!"

Ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Sakura berhasil membuat Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya lagi. Sasuke melihat wajah Sakura terlihat sangat ceria dan entah kenapa itu membuat sudut bibir Sasuke tertarik sedikit.

"Ah, apakah kamu melihat tembakan terakhir yang aku lakukan?" tanya Sasuke, mengingat saat dia memukul bola golf dengan stik golf milik Gaara.

"um," angguk Sakura.

"Aku terlihat seperti ketika live performance, ya?"

"Belum cukup, belum cukup ... masih belum sebagus itu," jawab Sakura jujur. "Ah, Sasuke melihat wanita yang tadi bersama dia? Dia memiliki selera mengerikan dalam berpakaian,"

"Aa, benar-benar buruk," ucap Sasuke setuju.

Sakura mendongak menatap Sasuke yang pandangannya lurus ke depan, Sakura jadi mengingat apa yang sasuke lakukan untuknya di depan Gaara dan Matsuri dan juga perkataan terakhir Sasuke pada Gaara sebelum mereka pergi, _"Sulit memahami nilai dari apa yang telah Anda kehilangan, huh?" _Sakura meraskan pipinya mendadak menjadi hangat.

"Tadi.. apakah Sasuke serius saat mengatakan itu? tanya Sakura.

"Huh?" Sasuke menatap Sakura bingung.

Sakura jadi salah tingkah dan terlihat canggung, ia melepaskan tangannya yang melingkar di tangan Sasuke dan dengan cepat sakura menggeleng. Sasuke menatap sakura heran.

"Oh, iya ... hari ini jadi gagal berlatih, bagaimana kalau besok kesini lagi?" ucap Sakura menutupi rasa groginya yang mendadak muncul.

"Kedengarannya ok," jawab sasuke setuju. " besok sore upacara _**yuino**_ kakakku," ingat Sasuke.

"Jadi tidak bisa ya?" tanya Sakura memastikan.

"Malam harinya aku bebas,"

"Benarkah? Jadi ... Aa, bagaimana kalu kita bertemu di Ichiraku, jam 7, ok?" ajak Sakura.

Sasuke mengangguk, menyetujuinya.

Sakura tersenyum senang. "Aku akan melatih Sasuke sampai Sasuke dapat menekan 250 meter. Kemudian minggu depan mengajarkan cara untuk putt, hari Minggu setelah itu ... Aku akan menolak semua kencan, hanya untuk Sasuke," cerocos Sakura panjang lebar.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dalam diam '_Sakura akan menolak semua kencan?'_ batin Sasuke

Sakura yang sudah berhenti berbicara menyadari Sasuke yang menatapnya dalam diam.

"Kenapa menatapku dengan pandangan kosong seperti itu?" tanya Sakura, heran.

Sasuke tampak kaget sebelum pandangannya beralih ke depan dan melanjutkan berjalan.

"Ah, pasti Sasuke berpikir 'Sakura benar-benar baik, aku harus berterima kasih kepadanya' ... Benar, 'kan?" ucap Sakura sambil melingkarkan tangannya lagi pada lengan Sasuke.

Sasuke membiarkan Sakura menggandeng lengannya. "Bodoh, Aku hanya berpikir kalau kamu benar-benar ceria, apa flu mu sudah benar-benar sembuh?"

"Mungkin Semangat yang baik dapat menyembuhkan penyakit. Ketika seseorang melakukan hal-hal bahagia, bahkan flu pun akan sembuh," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum ceria.

Sasuke tidak berkata apa-apa, dia hanya menepuk kepala Sakura main-main.

* * *

**Thank you **buat yang udah nyempetin baca fic iniiiii.. :D ternyata yang buka lumayan banyak juga, Chapter 10 ada 357 views. **XOXO :D**

**Sasusaku kira: **Sasuke tau perasaan Sakura chapter berikutnya yah.. heheh.. thangkyuuu.. iya, iyaaa.. diusahain. hahah.. makasih Kira :*

**Nadialovely: **ini udah SasuSaku, 'kan? heheh.. Thankyuuuu Nadialovely.. :*

**Raditiya: **Hallo.. iyaaaaa, diusahain. heheh.. Makasiiiiih.. kak Raditiya. ini udah SasuSaku lagi, 'kan? :*

**Mako-chan**: waaa... Mako-chan sampe ikut meringis, Sakura nakal yah? hahah.. thankyuuuuu Mako-chan.. :*


	12. Chapter 12

Sakura sedang memandangi kaktus pemberian Sasuke dengan wajah berseri, saat ponselnya berdering. Sakura dengan cepat mengambil ponselnya dan langsung menjawab panggilan tersebut tanpa melihat nomer si pemanggil.

"Hay.. Hay.." jawab Sakura, ceria.

_"Sakura-chan_?"

Kening Sakura sedikit berkerut saat mendengar suara si pemanggil, karena saat mengangkat ponsel ia pikir itu adalah Sasuke. "Naruto?"

_"Sakura-chan terdengar benar-benar ceria ... itu bagus, flue Sakura-chan sudah sembuh?" _

"Um,"

_"Apa jeruk yang aku bawa membantu sedikit?"  
_Saat mendengar Sakura terkena flue, Naruto memberi Sakura sekantong besar jeruk. Karena yang Naruto tahu jeruk banyak mengandung vitamic C yang baik untuk mempercepat penyembuhan flue.

"Huh? jeruk?" Sakura melihat sekantong besar jeruk yang belum tersentuh sama sekali di atas kulkas. "Aa, iya. Jeruknya benar-benar enak ... terima kasih banyak," ucap Sakura, bohong.

_"Syukurlah. Errrm.. Apakah besok Sakura-chan bebas?"_

Sakura melihat kalender yang tertempel di dinding kamarnya dan terlihat semua tanggal sudah ditandai untuk bermain golf dengan Sasuke. "Besok, aku tidak bisa,"

_"Lalu bagaimana dengan hari Minggu depan?"_

"Naruto ... Maaf, aku benar-benar menyesal ... Minggu berikutnya dan hari Minggu berikutnya ... aku sibuk,"

_"Lalu bangaimana dengan hari kerja?" _ajak Naruto, belum mau menyerah.

"Ada seseorang yang aku suka," ucap Sakura, blak-blakkan.

_"Jadi ..." _terdengar nada suara Naruto menjadi lemah.

"Itu sebabnya ... Aku benar-benar menyesal,"

_"Itu.. jadi... Ah, selamat tinggal," _

Terdengar bunyi telpon diputus. Sakura melihat poselnya sebentar kemuadian kembali memandangi kaktus pemberian Sasuke yang terletak di atas meja.

-0-0-0-0-

Hari minggu malam di Ichiraku klub.

Saat Sakura memasuki Ichiraku, ia melihat Sasuke duduk sendirian dengan sebatang rokok di tangan dan terlihat segelas minuman di atas meja. Sasuke yang posisi duduknya memunggungi pintu masuk tidak melihat Sakura. Sakura dengan senyum jahil menyelinap dan berjalan mengendap-endap berusaha supaya Sasuke tidak melihatnya, ia berniat untuk mengkageti Sasuke.

Saat Sakura mulai bersiap-siap untuk mengkageti Sasuke, ia melihat Ino yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di depan Sasuke. Untuk beberapa alasan Sakura memutuskan bersembunyi dibalik pilar dan mengintip ke arah Ino dan Sasuke berada.

"Sasuke-_kun_? kamu disini juga?" sapa Ino dengan ceria.

"Ino?"

"Aku boleh duduk disini?" ucap Ino, menunjuk kursi kosong di sebelah Sasuke.

Sakura yang masih mengintip melihat Sasuke melihat kesekeliling seperti mencari seseorang. Sasuke sebenarnya sedang menunggu Sakura, kemarin mereka janjian untuk bertemu di Ichiraku jam 7 malam.

"Um," angguk Sasuke, ragu-ragu.

"Dilihat dari sikapmu, aku berani bertaruh ... Sasuke-_kun _pasti sedang menunggu seorang gadis," ucap Ino.

"Benar," jawan Sasuke singkat sambil melihat kesekeliling mencari sosok gadis yang ia tunggu dari tadi.

"Sakura?" tebak Ino.

Sakura yang mendengar pertannya Ino jadi penasaran dengan jawaban Sasuke, Sakura keluar dari tempatnya mengumpet dan berjalan mengendap-endap mendekati tempat duduk Sasuke dan Ino untuk mendengarkan lebih jelas.

"Intuisi yang baik," jawab Sasuke.

Senyum bahagia langsung mengembang di wajah Sakura saat mendengar jawan Sasuke. Sakura ingin sekali melompat memeluk dan memanggil nama Sasuke sekeras mungkin tapi ia urungkan saat mendengar ino bertanya lagi.

Ino tersentum penuh arti, "Jadi kalian berdua mulai kencan?" goda Ino,

"Aa, mungkin bisa dibilang begitu,"

lagi-lagi jawaban yang diberikan Sasuke pada Ino membuat Sakura tersenyum senang.

Meskipun Ino sedikit menyukai Sasuke tapi ia merasa senang kalau Sakura dan Sasuke akhirnya berkencan, tapi disisi lain Ino juga merasa khawatir dengan sahabatnya. Ino takut Sakura hanya buat pelarian Sasuke, karena Ino juga tahu kalau Sasuke masih mempunyai perasaan cinta pada teman SMA nya yang sekarang sudah menjadi tunangan kakak Sasuke.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan gadis itu? Gadis yang Sasuke-_kun_ suka dari SMA?"

"Dia memiliki upacara _yuinou_ hari ini dengan kakakku," jawab Sasuke, tertawa kecut.

"Jadi ... Sasuke-_kun_ sekarang sudah benar-benar melupakannya, kan?"

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Ino sebentar. Sasuke diam dan manatap kosong gelas yang berisi minuman di tanggannya. Ino memperhatikan Sasuke, menunggu jawabannya.

Sasuke menenggak minumannya sebelum berkata, "Benar-banar melupakannya? ... Sekarang? ... jujur, belum bisa dibilang seperti itu," jawab Sasuke.

Raut wajah Sakura langsung berubah sedih setelah mendengar jawan Sasuke.

"Jika seperti itu, Sakura benar-benar patut dikasihani. Kamu suka Sakura?" tanya Ino.

Sasuke tidak menjawab karena ia sendiri masih bingung sebenarnya perasaan apa yang ia rasakan pada Sakura, Sasuke hanya menatap kosong gelas di depannya. Sakura masih diam di tempatnya berdiri memandang nanar punggung Sasuke.

"Jika Sasuke-kun tidak menyukai Sakura, lalu memperlakukan Sakura seperti ini, apa itu baik?" ucap Ino kesal.

Sasuke tidak berkata apa-apa, Sasuke sendiri masih bingung dengan perasaannya pada Sakura. Sasuke mengakui kalau dia sudah mulai menyukai Sakura meskipun tingkah Sakura dan perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Sakura sering membuatnya kesal, tapi akhir-akhir ini Sasuke mulai senang jika Sakura ada di sekelilingnya.

Sakura dengan wajah sedih berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

-0-0-0-0-

Suasana di Ichiraku sudah muali sepi, banyak pengunjung yang sudah pulang, begitu juga Ino. Sasuke duduk sendirian menunggu Sakura, terlihat asbak di depannya sudah bepuh dengan beberapa putung rokok. Sasuke mengambil ponsel dari saku jaket yang ia kenakan, ia mencoba menghubungi Sakura, ternya tidak ada sinyal seluler di tempat duduknya. Sasuke mematikan rokok di tangannya kemudian bangun dan berjalan keluar mencoba untuk mendapatkan sinyal .

-0-0-0-0-

Saat sakura sampai di apartemennya, ia melihat Naruto duduk di tangga.

Naruto tersenyum senang dan berdiri saat melihat Sakura berjalan ke arahnya. "Sakura-_chan_? uhuk," sura batuk keluar dari mulut Naruto.

"Naruto? kamu sedang sakit?" tanya Sakura, mendengar sura batuk keluar dari mulut naruto dan melihat wajah Naruto sedikit pucat.

Naruto menggaruk leher belakangnya yang tidak gatal. "Sepertinya aku tertular batuk dan flue dari Sakura-_chan_ hehehe," ucap Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya. "ah, ini," Naruto mengulurkan sekantong plastik yang berisi beberapa jeruk pada Sakura.

"kemarin Sakura-_chan_ mengatakan kalau jeruknya enak, jadi aku membawakan ini lagi untuk Sakura-_chan,_"

Sakura mengambil sekantong jeruk tersebut dari tangan Naruto dan tersenyum canggung "Terima kasih," ucap Sakura.

"Orang yang sakura-_chan _sukai adalah Sasuke, bukan?" tanya Naruto. "Jika itu benar, maka tidak apa-apa," lanjut Naruto.

Sakura hanya dian, dia bingung harus berkata apa.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang, selamat malam," pamit Naruto.

Sakura hanya mengangguk dan terlihat canggung.

Bersamaan dengan naruto berjalan pergi, ponsel Sakura berdering. Sakura mengambil ponselnya dari dalam tas jinjing yang ia bawa, terlihat nomer Sasuke di layar ponsel. Sakura dengan cepat mematikan ponsenya, saat ini ia benar-benar tidak ingin bertemu dan berbicara dengan Sasuke. Sakura takut tidak bisa menguasai perasaannya, sakit, sedih, sesak dan ingin menangis. Sejak keluar dari Ichiraku sakura berusaha untuk menahan air matanya supaya tidak keluar. Sakura selalu berharap Sasuke juga mencintainya tapi ternyata Sasuke tidak pernah mencintainya, yang ada di hati Sasuke hanya konan 'menurut anggapan sakura'.

-0-0-0-0-

Sasuke di depan Ichiraku terlihat kesal karena Sakura tidak mengangkat panggilan darinya. Ia mencoba menghubungi Sakura lagi, tapi hanya suara operator telepon yang ia dengar_ "Nomer yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar servis area, silakan coba beberapa saat lagi," _

"Ck, kenapa tidak aktif," gerutu Sasuke.

Sasuke benar-benar kesal sekarang, Sakura yang mempunyai ide duluan untuk bertemu di Ichiraku dan sekarang Sasuke hampir empat jam lebih menuggunya, tapi ternyata Sakura tidak menunjukkan batang hidungnya dan sekarang ponselnya dimatikan.

Sasuke jadi tidak habis pikir kanapa dia bisa menghabiskan waktunya berjam-jam hanya untuk menunggu Sakura, "Ck, sial," gumannya.

Setelah berdiri cukup lama di depan Ichiraku, Sasuke menyetop Taxi. Ia memutuskan untuk pulang dan akan menanyakan alasan kenapa Sakura tidak datang besok, saat mereka bertemu di kantor.

Tapi sialnya, di dalam Taxi Sakura memenuhi kepala Sasuke,_ 'Dimana Sakura sekarang? Kemana Sakura? Kenapa dia tidak datang? Apa dia Sakit lagi? Apa dia baik-baik saja?'_

"Maaf, tolong balik arah," perintah Sasuke pada supir taxi.

-0-0-0-0-

Sakura mengejar Naruto. "Naruto!" panggil Sakura.

Naruto berhenti dan berbalik ke arah Sakura.

"A-ayo pergi keluar?" ajak Sakura.

Naruto terlihat kaget dan bingung, berfikir mungkin dia salah dengar. "Eh?"

"Aku.. tidak ada orang yang aku suka ... aku berbohong ... Kamu tahu tempat yang bagus untuk minum dan menari?" ucap Sakura, berusaha seceria mungkin.

"Aa," jawab Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, Naruto masih telihat bingung dan heran dengan ajakan Sakura yang tiba-tiba.

-0-0-0-0-

Sasuke turun dari taxi kemudian berjalan ke arah apartemen Sakura.

"Ha? jadi dia di rumah?" guman Sasuke, setelah melihat lampu apartemen Sakura menyala.

Sesampai di depan pintu apartemen Sakura, dengan tidak sabar Sasuke menekan bel pintu beberapa kali.

Sakura membuka pintunya sedikit dan mengintip keluar, Ia terlihat kaget saat melihat Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu dengan muka di tekuk.

"Tengah malam begini ... apa yang Sasuke lakukan di sini?"

"Ini bukan saatnya untuk bertanya. Kenapa kamu tidak datang!"

Sakura terlihat kaget, jadi sasuke terus menunggunya bahkan sampai datang ke tempatnya karena dia tidak datang ke tempat janjian.

"Kalau kamu tidak datang, setidaknya kamu mengabariku! Aku menunggumu sepanjang waktu!" lanjut Sasuke.

Ada sedikit rasa senang dalam hati sakura saat mengetahui Sasuke terus menunggunya. Tapi Sasuke tidak mencintainya untuk apa dia terus menunggunya. Apa karena Sasuke merasa kesepian karena gadis yang ia cintai sudah menjadi milik kakaknya. Sehingga dia menggunakannya untuk mengusir rasa kesepiannya. Tiba-tiba rasa sakit dan sesak muncul kembali di dada sakura.

"Benarkah? ... Maaf, aku lupa ... bye" ucap Sakura, menutup pintu apartemennya.

Sasuke dengan cepat menahan pintu tersebut. "Tunggu! Apa? Lupa? Baru kemarin sore kita janjian!" ucap Sasuke dengan nada sedikit tinggi. Sasuke benar-benar bertambah kesal karena merasa Sakura main-main dengannya.

"Jangan bicara begitu keras!" ucap Sakura setengah berbisik.

Sasuke merasa aneh dengan sikap Sakura, Sakura tidak mempersilahkannya masuk bahkan sakura hanya membuka pintunya sedikit. Sasuke melongok ke dalam dan melihat sepasang sepatu pria di lobi.

"Siapa di dalam?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Tidak ada urusannya denganmu," jawab Sakura, acuh.

Sasuke mengertakkan giginya.

Sakura merasa heran dengan wajah Sasuke yang berubah seperti orang menahan amarah.

"Aku bukan pacar Sasuke ataupun yang lainnya ... atau... apakah Sasuke berpikir secara berbeda? Kalau kita adalah sepasang kekasih atau akan menuju kearah sana?" goda Sakura. Sakura berusah bersikap wajar seperti biasanya.

DEG

Sasuke hanya diam menatap Sakura. Benar, dia bukan kekasih Sakura ataupun yang lainnya, mereka hanya sebatas rekan kerja. Kenapa ia merasa marah saat melihat sepasang sepatu pria di dalam lobi apartemen Sakura. Cemburu?

Karena Sasuke hanya diam, akhirnya sakura berkata, "Jika tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi, sebaiknya Sasuke pulang. Bye,"

Sakura dengan cepat menutup pintu meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berdiri di depan pintu.

Sasuke terlihat Sangat kesal, tengah malam begini kenapa ada sepasang sepatu pria di dalam apartemen Sakura. Apa mungkin orang di dalam tersebut yang menjadi alasan kenapa Sakura tidak datang? Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan mengertakkan giginya.

"Kamu pasti bercanda," guman Sasuke sebelum melangkah pergi.

Di dalam, Sakura bersandar pada pintu dan mulai menangis, Sakura pikir jika Sasuke membencinya itu lebih baik, karena jika Sasuke bersikap baik dan perhatian padanya itu akan lebih menyakitkan, karena orang yang Sasuke cintai bukan dia 'menurut Sakura'.

-0-0-0-0-

Keesokan harinya di tempat kerja. Sasuke baru datang dan masih berjalan di koridor ruang kerjanya saat ia melihat Sakura yang sudah duduk di mejanya. Sasuke kembali mengingat kejadian semalam, ia berhenti dan memperhatikan Sakura. Apa sebenarnya yang ada dipikiran Sakura atau apa yang sakura rencanakan. Sasuke tahu sakura sering main-main dan bercanda, tapi semalam terlalu berlebihan menurut Sasuke. Atau mungkin sikap Sasuke sendiri yang mulai berlebihan menggapinya. Sasuke menghela nafas panjang sebelum melangkah masuk.

"Selamat pagi," ucap Sasuke saat memasuki ruangan.

Semua rekan kerjanya menjawab salamnya, kecuali gadis berambut pink yang sedang Sasuke perhatikan. Ya, Sakura mengabaikannya. Padahal biasanya sakura yang paling semangat menjawab salam ditambah sebuah senyum cerianya.

Sepi. Tidak mendengar Suara Sakura terasa sepi. Tidak mendapat Sambutan senyum ceria Sakura terasa ada yang kurang.

Sasuke duduk di mejanya, "Kamu..." ucap Sasuke pada Sakura.

Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan wajah datar.

"Se- " belum sempat Sasuke melanjutkan ucapannya terdengar suara Yamato memanggil Sakura.

"Sakura-_chan_, bisakah Anda membantu menfotocopy dokumen ini untuk saya?" ucap Yamato, membawa beberapa dokumen.

"Baik," ucap Sakura, bangun dari tempat duduknya.

Sakura mengambil dokumen tersebut dan keluar ruangan untuk pergi ke ruangan fotocopy. Tanpa sakura sadar ia menjatuhkan selembar dokumen. Sasuke yang kebetulan masih terus memperhatikan Sakura melihatnya, Ia bangun dari tempat duduknya kemudian memungut dokumen tersebut dan mengejar Sakura.

"Hey, Kamu menjatuhkan ini!" ucap Sasuke.

Sakura berhenti dan mengambil dokumen dari tangan Sasuke tanpa berucap apa-apa, lalu melanjutkan berjalan.

"Setidaknya mengucapkan terima kasih!" ucap Sasuke, mulai merasa kesal karena sedari tadi merasa di abaikan.

"Aku semalam minum banyak, jangan bicara padaku." ucap Sakura tanpa ekspresi, kemudian berlalu.

-0-0-0-0-

Sasuke di meja kerjanya memperhatikan Sakura yang sedang sibuk dengan komputernya. Sejak pagi sampai detik ini Sakura masih saja mengabaikannya. Tidak ada lagi sakura yang berisik dan jahil. Pasti ada sebab yang membuat Sakura berubah drastis seperti ini.

"Apa yang terjadi semalam?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke menatapnya seperti menunggu penjelasannya. Sasuke dan Sakura saling pandang dalam diam.

"Uchiha, Kemarilah!" panggil Kakashi yang baru saja memasuki ruangan sambil berjalan ke mejanya.

Sasuke melihat ke arah Kakashi, "Ya," jawab Sasuke. Sasuke memandang Sakura sebentar seperti berkata 'Aku menunggu penjelasanmu,' sebelum pergi ke meja kakashi.

Sakura menghembuskan nafas lega dan dalam hati berterimakasih pada Kakashi karena untuk saat ini dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa pada Sasuke.

"Baru-baru ini kamu tidak berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaan. Apa ada masalah?" ucap Kakashi pada Sasuke.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke.

Sakura di mejanya mendengarkan. Sakura jadi ingat tentang upacara pertunangan Konan dan kakaknya sasuke. Sakura sudah cukup mengenal Sasuke, kalau Sasuke sedang dalam suasana hati yang tidak baik Sasuke tidak akan bisa berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya. Mendadak dada Sakura terasa nyeri, sebegitu besarkah rasa cintanya Sasuke pada Konan. Pasti tidak ada tempat sama sekali untuknya di hati Sasuke.

"Lihat ini ... Tuan Shino Aburame mengatakan bahwa proposal iklan mu mengerikan. Pergilah ke kantor mereka dan dapatkan bisnis untuk kita!" ucap Kakashi, menyerahkan sebuah dokumen pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk dan mengambil dokumen tersebut dari tangan Kakashi, lalu kembali ke mejannya. Sasuke mengambil jas dan tas kerjanya untuk bersiap-siap keluar kantor.

Sakura yang mencuri dengar dari mejanya, memperhatikan Sasuke dengan wajah kuatir.

"Saya keluar dulu," pamit Sasuke.

"Hati-hati di jalan," ucap Kakashi dan beberapa rekan kerjanya yang berada di ruangan, kecuali Sakura.

Sakura yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Sasuke dengan wajah kuatir buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya pada layar komputer saat Sasuke melihat ke arahnya sebelum Sasuke melangkah keluar.

-0-0-0-0

Di jalan menuju kantor Shino Aburame, Sasuke melihat sepasang muda mudi berjalan bergandengan tangan, kemudian sang gadis melingkarkan tangannya pada lengan sang pemuda. Sasuke jadi mengingat kebiasaan Sakura yang hobi sekali melingkarkan tangannya pada lengan Sasuke setiap mereka berjalan berdampingan. Sasuke juga mengingat ucapan Sakura saat mereka pulang berlatih golf _"Minggu berikutnya, hari Minggu setelah itu aku akan menolak semua kencanku hanya untuk Sasuke,"_

'Apa yang salah dengan otakku, kenapa dari kemarin Sakura selalu ada dalam pikiranku, dan kenapa aku merasa tidak senang saat Sakura mengabaikanku, bukankah lebih baik seperti itu .. akhirnya tidak ada lagi yang suka menggangu dan berisik,' batin Sasuke. Sasuke menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya, berusaha menghalau Sakura dari pikirannya.

-0-0-0-0-_  
_  
Di kantor Sakura kepikiran Sasuke, Sakura mengkhawatirkannya. Sebenarnya Sakura tidak membenci Sasuke, ia membenci dirinya sendiri yang selalu berharap Sasuke akan mencintainya. Maka dari itu ia mulai bersikap acuh pada Sasuke, berharap Sasuke juga akan bersikap acuh padanya juga, seperti Sasuke yang pertama Sakura kenal. Karena Sasuke akhir-akhir ini bersikap sedikit manis dan perhatian padanya, dan itu semakin menumbuhkan harapan pada Sakura kalau Sasuke akan menyukainya dan melupakan Konan. Jadi mengacuhkan Sasuke adalah jalan yang terbaik untuk mencegah supaya hatinya tidak terlalu sakit nantinya.

'Semoga Sasuke baik-baik saja,' batin Sakura.

-0-0-0-0-

Sorenya saat kembali ke kantor, Sasuke melihat Sakura berjalan pada arah yang berlawanan. Sasuke berhenti, ia memperhatikan Sakura dengan wajah yang susah diartikan. Sakura terlihat kaget saat melihat Sasuke berdiri tidak jauh di depannya.

Sakura berjalan mendekat dan berhenti di depan Sasuke, mereka berdiri berhadapan. Sasuke hanya diam sambil memandang Sakura.

Sakura terlihat canggung, karena Sasuke hanya diam dan menatapnya terus akhirnya Sakura berkata, "Bagaima dengan proposal iklannya? apakah sudah tidak ada masah?"

"Um," angguk Sasuke, masih terus memandang Sakura.

"Syukur lah, Aku diminta untuk membeli sesuatu ... bye," ucap Sakura, kemudian berjalan pergi.

"hey!" panggil Sasuke.

"Apa?" jawab sakura, tanpa menoleh dan terus berjalan.

"Tunggu!"

"Tunggu? Mobil tidak berhenti mendadak," jawab Sakura, asal.

Sasuke menangkap lengan Sakura, "Berhenti bercanda!" ucap Sasuke.

Sakura akhirnya berhenti, mereka berdiri berhadapan.

Dengan nada serius Sasuke berkata, "Ceritakan apa yang terjadi semalam!"

"Semalam?" Sakura tersenyum geli dibuat-buat. seolah merasa lucu dengan pertannyaan Sasuke. "Bercerita apa yang aku lakukan semalam?"

Sasuke hanya diam, menunggu penjelasan Sakura.

"Yang terjadi tadi malam adalah Sex," jelas Sakura dengan senyum di buat-buat.

DEG. Mendadak tubuh sasuke manjadi kaku 'Sex? Ini pasti bercanda,' batin Sasuke. Dan entah kenapa ia tiba-tiba merasa marah.

"Sudah ku bilang berhenti bercanda!" bentak Sasuke, menatap Sakura tajam.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya, sengaja supaya tidak bertatapan dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke menarik nafas berusaha menurunkan emosinya yang tiba-tiba naik setelah mendengar kata 'sex' dari mulut Sakura.

Setelah bisa mengontrol emosinya, Sasuke berkata "Mengapa kamu melakukan sesuatu seperti itu? Membuatku menunggu, kemudian berpura-pura bahwa kamu lupa dan dengan sengaja mematikan ponselmu,"

"Aku bertemu dengan seorang pria yang baik,"

"BERHENTILAH BERBOHONG!" Potong sasuke cepat.,emosinya kembali naik. Mereka saling bertatapan.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Jadi ... bertemu orang asing dan menghabiskan malam bersamanya," pancing Sasuke.

"..."

"Jadi ternyata kamu salah satu dari cewek gampangan juga. Aku benar-benar tertipu," lanjut Sasuke.

Mata Sakura langsung berkilat marah saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke barusan.

"Dia tidak seutuhnya orang asing. Orang itu adalah Naruto," ucap Sakura setelah mengendaldalikan amarahnya yang hampir saja keluar.

DEG

NARUTO

Sasuke menatap sakura seperti mencari kebenaran, "Ya, aku tidur dengan Naruto ... Kami bersama sepanjang malam," lanjut Sakura sambil membalas tatapan Sasuke.

NYUT

Mendadak dada sasuke terasa nyeri. Sakura tidur dengan Naruto? Sakura pasti sedang bercanda. Ya, Sakura pasti bercanda. Pasti karena alasan lain kenapa semalam ia tidak datang. Sasuke masih berusaha berfikir positif, karena Sasuke masih percaya Sakura bukan gadis akan tidur dengan sembarangan orang apalagi orang yang tidak Sakura sukai. Tapi seandainya Sakura menyukai Naruto mungkin saja perkataan Sakura benar, karena Naruto sangat menyukai sakura.

"Apakah kamu menyukainya?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

Sakura tidak menjawab, ia berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

"BERHENTI BERSEMBUNYI!" seru Sasuke marah.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya tapi tidak berbalik ataupun menoleh.

"Katakan saja! Atau kamu tidak bisa mengatakan kalau kamu menyukainya! Jika kamu tidak menyukainya maka jangan melakukan hal semacam itu!" seru Sasuke, Sasuke berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah karena marah.

Sakura menarik nafas, berusaha menenangkan perasaannya sebelum berbalik dan berjalan kembali ke arah Sasuke.

"Siapa kamu mengatakan itu padaku!" Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke natap sakura dengan tatapan yang susah di artikan, sebelum akhirnya ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke sembarang arah karena memang dia tidak punya hak untuk marah.

"Menyembunyikan sebuah perasaan dan berada bersama orang lain? ... Sasuke pasti sangat mengerti dengan baik bagaima kesepiannya memiliki rasa seperti itu,"

Sasuke hanya diam karena dia belum maksud dengan perkataan Sakura.

Sakura tertawa hambar, "Mengapa Sasuke berkata seperti itu? ... Orang yang Sasuke suka... orang yang benar-benar Sasuke suka adalah orang lain!" ucap Sakura setengah berteriak.

Sasuke kaget dan mematap Sakura.

DEG

Mata Sasuke sedikit melebar saat melihat mata Sakura berkaca-kaca. Dari perkataan Sakura barusan, Sasuke mulai berfikir pasti Sakura mendengar saat dia berbicara dengan Ino semalam.

Sakura menyadari Sasuke terus menatapnya segera berbalik dan berjalan pergi.

'Apa yang aku katakan barusan?' Dalam hati Sakura merutuki kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya barusan, Sakura kelepasan padahal dia sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin menutupi perasaannya, tapi ternyata gagal.

Sasuke terpaku menatap punggung Sakura yang berjalan menjauh.

* * *

**Thank you **buat yang udah nyempetin baca fic iniiiii.. :D

** Guest: **hehehe.. makasih udah mau baca ;) x ..umur saya diatas 15 dibawah 20.. :) salam kenal.

** Sasusaku Kira: **Hay, Kira.. iya, Gaara menyesal udah meninggalkan Sakura. Gaara membuat Sakura kembali padanya? ummmmmm... belum kepikiran. orang ketiganya Naruto dulu aja yah hehehe.. iyaaa.. bisa dipastikan sasuke akan selalu ada buat Sakura. :) Makasih Kiraaaaa.. x

** Sasukukera: **Makasih udah nyempetin baca.. salam kenal. x

** Mako-cha:** Hay, Mako-chan.. aduh, jangan benci Matsuri dong, benci saya aja soalnya saya yang bikin matsuri jadi jahat disini.. heheh.. Makasih mako-chan.. x

** Nadialovely:**:D :* belum kepikiran, orang ketiganya Naruto dulu aja ya.. hehehe.. Makasih Nadiaaaaaa... x

** Ssavers: **makasih udah nyempetin baca.. di tunggu review-nya hehe.. Salam kenal. x


	13. Chapter 13

Di kantor.

Kurenai menyerahkan beberapa lembar dokumen pada Sakura, "Sakura-_chan_, ini ... terima kasih,"

"_Haik_," terima Sakura sambil tersenyum. Sakura meletakkan dokumen-dokumen tersebut di meja kerjannya.

"Aku kembali," ucap Sasuke, memasuki kantor dan terlihat raut wajahnya menunjukkan kelelahan.

"Selamat datang kembali," jawab rekan-rekannya kompak, kecuali Sakura.

Sasuke meletakkan tas kerjanya. Sebelum mendudukkan dirinya di kursi ia melirik ke arah Sakura yang terlihat seperti menganggapnya tidak ada.

"Capek," gumam Sasuke.

Mendengar gumaman Sasuke, Sakura dengan reflek menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan wajah kuatir. Meskipun ia sudah memutuskan untuk mengabaikan Sasuke, tapi dalam hati kecilnya Sakura tidak bisa membihongi dirinya sendiri kalau ia masih peduli pada Sasuke.

DEG

_Emerald _bertemu _onyc_. Mata Sakura melebar, ia mendapati Sasuke ternyata sedang memandangnya. Sakura dengan cepat memalingkan wajahnya dan dengan cepat pula ia menyibukkan diri kembali dengan pekerjaannya.

Sasuke sempat terbengong saat melihat ekspresi wajah Sakura yang terlihat seperti mengkhawatirkannya. Mendadak ada sedikit rasa hangat di dada Sasuke, ia memandang Sakura yang sudah kembali sibuk dengan kertas-kertas di mejannya. 'Aku harus mencari cara supaya Sakura berhenti bersikap seperti ini, kalau dia seperti ini terus lama-lama aku bisa gila,' batinnya.

_"Aku tidur dengan Naruto ... kami bersama sepanjang malam!" _

NYUT

Kalimat itu kembali berputar di kepala Sasuke. 'Sakura pasti berbohong, dia tidak akan melakukan hal semacam itu. Sakura tidak menyukai Naruto. Sakura pasti berbohong,' batin Sasuke, berusaha menghilangkan rasa nyeri yang tiba-tiba muncul kembali didalam dadanya.

_Mungkin aku harus mulai dengan mencari perhatiannya._ Sasuke mengambil sebuah boneka ikan hiu kecil yang terletak disamping monitor komputernya, ia akan berusaha mencari perhatian Sakura dengan boneka hiu tersebut.

Terlihat Sasuke menghela nafas sesaat, ia yakin ia pasti akan terlihat bodoh dengan apa yang akan ia lakukan, tapi demi Sakura ia akan mencobanya. "Aku kembali... Maka salah satu harus mengatakan 'selamat datang kembali' Kalau kau diam saja itu tidak sopan," ucap Sasuke kemudian menyentil kepala boneka hiu tersebut.

Dari sudut matanya, Sasuke bisa melihat Sakura menghentikan pekerjaanya dan menoleh ke arahnya. Karena cukup mendapat respon Sakura, Sasuke berniat melanjutkan aksi bodohnya itu, ia dengan sengaja memutar kursinya menghadap Sakura tapi tidak melihat ke arahnya, matanya tetap tertuju pada boneka hiu di tangannya.

Sakura terlihat gugup saat tiba-tiba Sasuke sudah duduk menghadapnya, meskipun Sasuke tidak melihat langsung ke arahnya.

"Tapi dipikir-pikir, ada bagusnya juga. Ketika kau diam, jadi terasa tenang," lanjut Sasuke.

"Aku akan membuat teh!" ucap Sakura pada semua orang, sengaja untuk menghindari Sasuke.

Sasuke menggembungkan pipinya memandang punggung Sakura yang berjalan ke tempat pembuatan teh, lagi-lagi dia hanya bisa marik nafas panjang untuk menyabarkan diri.

-0-0-0-0-

Malamnya, disebuah ruangan Karaoke.

"Kau berikutnya, Ino!" ujar Sakura disela bernyanyi.

"Okay," jawab Ino, Ino mengambil buku daftar lagu di meja depan Sakura.

"Berikan padaku ... lagu itu ... lagu itu ..." ucap Sakura. Belum sempat Ino melihat kode lagu yang ingin ia nyanyikan, Sakura sudah mengambil kembali buku itu dari tangan Ino.

Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya dan hanya bisa mendesah, ia tahu sahabatnya sedang berusaha melampiaskan rasa frustrasinya karena Sasuke.

"Meskipun kau ingin melakukan hal-hal yang membuat dia membencimu, pada akhirnya kau membuat dirimu sendiri tidak bahagia," ucap Ino.

"Itu sebabnya aku di sini untuk melampiaskan frustrasiku," jawab Sakura sambil melihat buku lagu.

"Apakah seperti ini tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ino.

"..."

"Kau tahu sakura? ... kau terlihat sangat kacau,"

"Tidak apa-apa ... dibenci olehnya jauh lebih baik ... Ah, sudah jangan membicarakan dia lagi, ayo kita bernyanyi!"

Ino hanya bisa menggeleng, Ia mengambil mike, dan mereka berdua mulai bernyanyi.

"Kau salah lirik. Ikuti liriknya, Ino!" perintah Sakura.

"Aku tidak salah lirik!" bantah Ino.

-0-0-0-0-

keesokan harinya di kantor.

Sasuke membereskan mejanya, ia mengambil tas kerjanya dan beberapa dokumen kemudian bangun dari kursinya untuk keluar kantor. Ia melihat ke arah Sakura yang sedang sibuk dengan tatapan yang susah diartikan, sampai saat ini Sakura masih saja mengabaikannya.

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang sebelum menempatkan beberapa dokumen yang ia pegang di meja Sakura. "Ini," ucap Sasuke.

Sakura melihat dokumen yang Sasuke letakkan di atas mejanya sebelum mendongak melihat Sasuke. Saat mata mereka saling bertemu, Sakura dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya pada meja kerjanya.

Sasuke menghela nafas lagi, sepertinya ia harus mencari cara lagi supaya Sakura berhenti mengabaikannya.

"Terima kasih," ucap Sasuke meskipun ia tahu tidak akan mendapat jawaban apa-apa dari gadis itu. "Saya mau keluar sebentar," pamit Sasuke pada rekan-rekannya yang ada disana.

"Uchiha!" panggil Kakashi.

Sasuke melihat ke arah Kakashi, "Ya,"

"Kepala bagian Humas perusahaan Shino Aburame ingin materinya besok," ujar Kakashi.

"Besok?" ucap Sasuke, terlihat kaget. "Itu sedikit terburu-buru," lanjut Sasuke. Disini Sasuke belum sempat menyelesaikan materi Iklan untuk perusahaan Shino Aburame karena mereka baru mendapatkan kesepakatan kemarin sore.

"Kepala bagian itu memang sering tidak masuk akal,"

"Besok ..." Sasuke bergumam, ia terlihat berfikir sejenak sebelum berkata, "Baiklah, mari kita memberi mereka kejutan,"

"Apakah kau bisa menyelesaikannya besok?" tanya Kakashi, terlihat senang.

Sasuke terlihat ragu-ragu. "Umm... sendiri ..." Sasuke kembali terlihat berpikir. Mendadak di otak Sasuke muncul ide supaya Sakura membantunya. Selain dia memang membutuhkan bantuan Sakura untuk bisa menyelesaikan materinya lebih cepat, dia juga akan menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka kembali, _Kamisama_ tahu Sasuke sudah tidak tahan dengan sikap acuh Sakura.

Sasuke melirik ke arah Sakura sebentar sebelum berkata pada kakashi, "Kalau Haruno membantu, aku yakin itu mungkin,"

Sakura yang sedang sibuk dengan dokumen-dokumen di atas mejanya kaget mendengar namanya disebut Sasuke.

"Haruno, Apakah kau bisa bekerja lembur malam ini?" tanya Kakashi.

Sakura menoleh ke arah Kakashi, "Tentu saja," jawab Sakura dengan senyum lebar.

Sasuke sepertinya bernafas lega, ia juga terlihat senang, tapi dengan cepat ia kembali memasang wajah _stoic_ andalannya supaya tidak terlihat aneh.

"Kalau begitu masalah selesai," ucap kakashi, lega.

"Saya pergi keluar dulu," pamit Sasuke.

"Hati-hati di jalan," ucap Kakashi.

Mendengar Sasuke pamit keluar, Sakura menoh ke arah Sasuke, ia melihat punggung Sasuke yang sudah berbalik untuk pergi.

Mata Sakura melebar saat ia melihat Sasuke berbalik lagi dan melihat ke arahnya. Sasuke dibalik wajah _stoic _nya sebenarnya juga kaget saat ia melihat Sakura sedang memandangnya. Mata mereka saling tatap sesaat, tapi sekarang giliran Sasuke yang mengakhiri tatapan singkat itu, tanpa berucap apa-apa Sasuke kembali berbalik dan berlalu meninggalkan Sakura yang masih menatapnya, saat Sasuke berjalan pergi terlihat senyum kecil terpampang di wajahnya, nanti malam ia akan membuat Sakura berhenti mengabaikannya, pikirnya.

-0-0-0-0-

Kembali di kantor.

"Ya, ya ... tidak ... itu agak sulit untuk dibaca ..." terdengar Asuma berbicara di telepon.

Terlihat Iruka membereskan meja kerjanya kemudian mengambil tas kerjanya dan berdiri, "_Kachou_, kita harus pergi," ucap Iruka pada Kakashi.

"_Haik_," jawab Kakashi.

"Baiklah, besok pagi saya akan mengirim fax untuk anda," ucap Asuma sebelum menutup telepon.

Yamato berjalan keluar di ikuti Asuma dan Kurenai, "Kami pulang dulu," Pamit mereka.

"Sampai jumpa," ucap sakura dan Sasuke hampir bersamaan.

Akhirnya di kantor yang tersisa hanya Sasuke dan Sakura, keduanya saling diam dan sibuk dengan komputer masing-masing, terlihat suasana canggung di antara mereka.

Sakura menggeser kursinya sedikit dan tangan kananya menjangkau meja Sasuke untuk mengambil beberapa dokumen. Sasuke menoleh dan memperhatikan Sakura yang sudah kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, ia bersikap seolah Sasuke tidak ada disana. Lagi-lagi Sasuke terlihat menarik nafas panjang.

Karena sudah tidak tahan dengan sikap acuh Sakura, Sasuke menggeser kursinya ke meja Sakura. Sakura menoleh tanpa ekspresi di wajahnya saat ia merasakan lengannya ditabrak lengan seseorang, siapa lagi pemilik lengan tersebut kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke, karena selain dirinya, Sasuke adalah satu-satunya orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut.

Saat Sasuke mendapati Sakura menatapnya dengan wajah datar, Sasuke dengan cepat mengambil sebuah dokumen di meja Sakura dan bersikap seolah membaca dokumen tersebut, ia tampak terlihat salah tingkah dan bingung, seperti anak kecil yang tidak bisa mengekspresikan dirinya. Sasuke sebenarnya ingin sekali bilang _'Jangan mengabaikanku. Jangan bersikap seolah aku tidak ada disini.' _tapi dipikir-pikir lagi itu akan kedengaran aneh.

Melihat Sasuke yang terlihat sedikit aneh dan hanya diam, Sakura tanpa berucap apa-apa menggeser kursinya sedikit supaya lengan meraka tidak saling menempel. Sasuke menoleh pada Sakura saat menyadari Sakura sedikit menggeser kursinya, dan lagi Sakura seperti menganggapnya tidak ada. huffff...

"Sa-kura," panggilnya, terdengar sedikit ragu-ragu.

Sakura menoleh, masih dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Bersamaan dengan Sasuke membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara, terdengar ponsel Sakura berdering. Mereka saling tatap dalam diam, sebelum akhirnya Sasuke menunjuk ponsel Sakura dengan dagunya, menandakan menyuruh Sakura mengangkat panggilan dulu.

Sakura mengambil ponselnya kemudian menjawabnya, "_Moshi-moshi?_"

"_Hallo, Sakura? ini Aku," _terdengar suara Ino di seberang.

Sakura melirik ke arah Sasuke yang masih duduk di sampingnya dan masih terus memperhatikannya. "Ah, Naruto?" ucap Sakura, Sakura sengaja untuk terlihat senang saat menyebut nama Naruto.

Sasuke terlihat kaget dan ekspresi wajahnya berubah masam saat melihat senyum bahagia di wajah Sakura ketika menyebut nama Naruto. Ia menaruh kembali dokumen yang tadi ia ambil dengan kasar, sampai membuat Sakura kaget dan memandangnya dengan tatapan heran.

'Sasuke terlihat kesal? Ah, Benar, begini lebih baik,' batin Sakura.

Sasuke dengan muka kesal menggeser kursinya kembali ke mejanya, mengabaikan tatapan heran Sakura.

_Sementara Ino diseberang merasa bingung _"_Huh? Naruto?_"

"Terimakasih untuk malam itu, sangat menyenangkan," ucap Sakura.

"_Ah, aku tahu ... Kau sedang bersama Sasuke, iya 'kan?_" Ino di apartemennya tersenyum geli dengan ulah Sakura.

"Kapan kita bertemu lagi?" ucap Sakura, mengabaikan ucapan Ino.

"_Kau sedang mencoba melakukan apa, Sakura?" _

Sakura mengabaikan pertannyaan Ino lagi, "Malam ini? Tapi aku lembur ... Kau akan menungguku? Banarkah? ...kebetulan sekali, hari ini aku mengenakan pakaian dalam yang siapa pun melihatnya pasti akan bilang aku sangat sangat menawan,"

_DEG. NYUT_. Sasuke menghentikan pekerjaannya. Dadanya mendadak nyeri, tubuhnya terasa kaku. 'jadi mereka berdua benar-banar tidur bersama,' batin Sasuke.

"_Ah, pasti yang gambar stroberi itu ... tidak ada yang ingin melihatnya,_" ucap Ino di sebarang.

"Itu tidak terlalu penting, karena pada akhirnya akan dilepas juga, kalau sudah selesai aku akan kesana, bye, tunggu aku," ucap Sakura memutus telponya.

-0-0-0-0

Di apartemen Ino.

"Eh?! Hello? Sakura? Apa ... bahkan tidak mendengar apa yang ingin aku katakan!" gerutu Ino.

-0-0-0-0

Sakura kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya, tanpa ia sadari seseorang yang duduk di seberang mejanya sedang berusaha mati-matian mengendalikan perasaannya, suasana hatinya benar-banar kacau, bahkan orang itu sampai tidak bisa fokus pada pekerjaanya karena pikirannya juga ikut-ikutan kacau setelah menguping percakapannya.

Keheningan menyelimuti ruangan tersebut, hanya terdengar bunyi ketikan keyboard komputer dari meja Sakura.

_"Aku tidur dengan Naruto ... kami bersama sepanjang malam!" _

_"Hari ini aku mengenakan pakaian dalam yang siapa pun melihatnya pasti akan bilang aku sangat sangat menawan,"_

_"Itu tidak terlalu penting, karena pada akhirnya akan dilepas juga, kalau sudah selesai aku akan kesana, bye, tunggu aku," _

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya kasar, ia terus berusaha menenangkan perasaannya dan juga pikirannya yang mendadak kacau, tapi kalimat-kalimat itu terus berputar di kepala Sasuke.

Tanpa menoleh kemeja Sakura, tangannya menggapai meja Sakura dan mengambil tumpukan dokumen yang sebelumnya Sakura ambil dari mejanya lalu menaruh kembali dimejanya dengan kasar.

Sakura tampak kaget dan menoleh menatap Sasuke dengan raut heran.

"Kau bisa pergi sekarang. Terima kasih," ucap Sasuke dingin, tampa menoleh ke arah Sakura.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan yang susah diartikan. 'Sasuke marah? Kenapa ekspresi wajahnya seperti itu? Apa dia cemburu? Apa mungkin Sasuke menyukaiku? Ah, jangan berharap lebih Sakura.. Itu tidak mungkin, sasuke menyukai Konan-_san_ dan dihatinya cuma ada Konan-_san, _' pikir sakura.

Sakura berdiri, ia mengambil barang-barangnya dalam diam dan melangkah pergi.

Sasuke melirik Sakura yang melangkah pergi. Ia mengeratkan giginya, entah kenapa ia merasa susah bernafas, Sasuke dengan susah payah menarik nafas dalam berusaha menenangkan perasaannya dan juga pikirannya.

Sasuke berusaha berkonsantrasi pada pekerjaannya tapi ternyata gagal, 'Kenapa aku merasa sesuatu yang sangat penting buatku seperti menghilang, kenapa aku jadi seperti ini?' Sasuke menatap nanar layar monitor komputernya.

Sakura di koridor menatap punggung Sasuke dari kaca jendela dengan tatapan nanar, dadanya juga terasa sesak. "Maafkan aku," guman Sakura sebelum beranjak pergi.

-0-0-0-0

* * *

**Terima kasih buat yang udah nyempetin baca certa ini. :)**

** Maya: **Hay, kak Maya.. Okay, masukan diterima, its means alot to me. Iya, saya usahain hehehe.. Makasih kak Maya.. :)

** Sasusaku Kira: **Hay, Kira.. Kira salah satu yang jadi alasan saya jadi semangat ngelanjutin fic ini heheh.. Nama saya Punda, tapi seringnya di panggil Ndanda.. Kira mo manggil saya pake yang mana aja boleh. :) Makasih Kira.. :)

** Hanazono Yuri: **Yeay! jadi tambah semangat hehehe.. Makasih Hanazono Yuri.. :)

** Nice Reviewer:** Okay, Makasih sarannya.. its means alot to me hehehe.. Makasih kakak Nice Reviewer.. :D :)

** Guest:** Kasih tau nggak yaaa? heheh.. dijawab di chap selanjutnya ama Naruto langsung aja yah.. Makasii.. :)

** Desypramita2:** Ummm.. Kasih tau nggak yaaa? Hehehe.. ini belom tamat tapi udah mendekati taman, 2 chapter lagi mungkin. Makasih Desypramita... :)

** Anka-chan: **Yeay! jadi tambah semangat. heheh.. Makasih Anka-chan.. :)

** Guest: **hehehe... Makasih yaa.. :)


	14. Chapter 14

"Bodoh! Kau tidak mengubah datanya? Apa yang kau lakukan! Membiarkan seperti itu memberi reputasi buruk pada bagian kita! Bukankah angka revisinya sudah diberikan kepadamu!?" ucap Kakashi marah, setelah mengecek hasil kerja Sasuke.

Mendengar ucapan Kakashi, Sakura yang sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dengan cepat melihat komputernya lalu mengecek data yang ia kerjakan kemarin malam, dan ternyata belum selasai. Ia melihat ke meja Kakashi dimana Sasuke sedang berdiri disana. Sakura jadi merasa bersalah, bagaimanapun itu juga kesalahannya.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya dan terlihat bingung. "Angka revisi?" gumam Sasuke, seperti mencoba mengingat sesuatu.

"Maaf, atas kesalahan saya," ucap Sasuke setelah mengingat kalau semalam Sakura lah yang menegerjakan mengubah data. Setelah ia menyuruh Sakura pergi, ia lupa tidak menyelesaikan pekerjaan Sakura.

"Bagaimana kau bisa membawa data ini untuk pertemuan? Meeting nanti sangat membutuhkan data ini. Pergilah dan meminta maaf kepada pelanggan!" kata Kakashi, marah.

"Permisi,_ Kachou_!" ucap Sakura yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri disamping Sasuke.

Belum sempat Kakashi melihat ke arah Sakura, Sasuke langsung menarik Sakura ke belakang dan dengan cepat berkata pada Kakashi, "Maafkan saya, saya akan memperbaikinya dan saya akan membawa data ini,"

"Meeting akan berakhir saat itu juga. Data seperti ini tidak akan diperlukan!" ucap Kakashi, yang sudah pasrah meskipun masih tatap kesal.

"Tolong biarkan saya mencobanya,"

"Lakukan saja apa yang kau inginkan,"

"Maafkan saya," ucap Sasuke sebelum kembali ke mejanya.

Sakura yang belum beranjak dari tempatnya memandang Sasuke dengan wajah bersalah. Sakura berjalan kembali ke mejanya kemudian ia mengangkat telepon dan menekan sebuah nomer.

Sasuke mendengar telepon di mejanya berbunyi dengan segera mengangkatnya, "Hallo?"

Sasuke membeku, ia benar-benar merindukan suara Sakura, lebih tepatnya suara Sakura yang berbicara langsung padanya. Sejak pembicaraan terakhir mereka saat bertemu di tengah jalan, Sasuke belum mendengar lagi suara Sakura yang berbicara langsung padanya.

"Apa maksudnya itu?" terdengar suara Sakura di telinga Sasuke, baik secara langsung dan juga di telpon.

Sasuke hanya diam.

"Kenapa Sasuke tidak memberitahu _Kachou_ (kepala bagian) bahwa itu adalah kesalahanku?" ucap Sakura.

"Itu juga salahku," jawab Sasuke.

"..."

"Akhirnya kau mau berbicara denganku?" tanya Sasuke, ia menoleh ke arah Sakura dan memandangnya.

Sakura tidak berkata apa-apa, ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan segera memalingkan wajahnya kembali saat mendapati Sasuke sedang memandangnya. "Kau bersikap begitu baik padaku ... kenapa?" tanya Sakura. Beberapa detik kemudian mulut Sakura sedikit terbuka dan matannya sedikit melebar, Sakura dengan cepat menutup telponya setelah sadar dengan apa yang ia ucapkan barusan.

Sasuke yang masih bingung akan menjawab apa, melihat Sakura sudah menutup teleponnya dan terlihat Sakura kembali menyibukan diri dengan pekerjaannya, dan sepertinya gadis itu mulai mengabaikannya lagi. huffff...

-0-0-0-0-

Sorenya di kantor.

"_Moshi-moshi,_" Yamato mengangkat telepon.

"_Ini dari apartemen Uchiha-san, Saya tetangganya. Air dimana-mana, sepertinya pipa air di apartemennya bocor dan sekarang banjir," _ ucap seseorang di seberang.

"Bocor dan Banjir? ... Meskipun Anda memeberitahu saya, dengan sangat menyesal saya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Saat ini dia sedang pergi keluar, tapi begitu dia kembali saya akan segera memberitahunya ... Saya mengerti ... Bye," Yamato menutup telpon.

"Siapa?" tanya Kurenai.

"Dari Apartemennya Sasuke. Katanya pipa airnya bocor dan sekarang apartemennya banjir," terang Yamato.

"Banjir? Sebaiknya kita harus cepat memberi tahunya," ucap Kurenai.

"Tapi dia sedang pergi untuk meminta maaf kepada pelanggan, tidak mungkin ia bisa segera kembali,"

"Benar juga,"

Sakura di mejanya mendengarkan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata.

-0-0-0-0-

Pulang kerja Sakura pergi ke apartemen Sasuke. Saat Sakura sampai di depan pintu apartemen Sasuke, terlihat pintunya terbuka. Sakura melongok kedalam dan melihat seorang laki-laki yang sepertinya tukang ledeng.

"Sudah beres, kalau begitu saya permisi pergi," ucap laki-laki tersebut.

"Terima kasih," ucap Konan, terlihat ia sedang memindahkan barang-barang yang berserakkan di lantai.

"Hallo," sapa Sakura, tampak sedikit canggung.

Konan terlihat sedikit terkejut. "Haruno-_chan?_ Selamat sore," sapa Konan balik sambil tersenyum ramah. "Masuk lah,"

Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk, ia melangkah masuk dan seketika kaget, "Waaa.." kata Sakura melihat ke kacauan apartemen Sasuke.

Konan tersenyum. "Semua basah kuyub," ucap Konan sambil membenahi barang-barang yang terkena air.

Sakura memperhatikan Konan yang terlihat sangat feminim dan begitu cekatan membenahi ruangan tersebut, pantas saja Sasuke tidak bisa melupakannya. Selain cantik sepertinya Konan juga mahir dalam pekerjaan rumah tangga.

"Apa aku boleh membantumu," tanya Sakura.

Konan menghentikan kegiatannya dan tersenyum lebar "Tentu saja, aku akan sangat senang dan berterima kasih kalau Haruno-_chan_ juga membantu," ucap Konan.

Sakura masih terlihat sedikit canggung hanya tersenyum. Ia menaruh tasnya dan melepas mantel yang ia kenakan sebelum memulai membantu konan membereskan apartemen Sasuke yang di banjiri air.

-0-0-0-0-

Di tempat pelanggan.

"Itu sudah cukup," ucap Kiba Inuzaka, kepala bagian humas perusahaan Shino Aburame. Ia berdiri untuk pergi.

Sasuke mengikuti berdiri. "Kami benar-benar menyesal," ucap Sasuke. "Inuzaka _Kachou_!" Sasuke berusaha menahan Kiba yang berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Uchiha, Tidak ada gunanya, kita tidak bisa mendapatkan data siap pada waktunya. Mari kita pulang," ucap Kakashi.

"Tapi ... "

"Aku mengerti, melihat kau bekerja begitu keras, tapi sekali lagi jangan terlalu memaksakan," ucap Kakashi.

"Saya tidak berlebihan," ucap Sasuke, berjalan keluar mengikuti Kakashi.

"Hasilnya tidak membuktikan apa-apa sekarang ... Kau harus belajar bagaimana untuk tidak membiarkan perasaanmu mengusaimu. Jika tidak, bagaimana kau akan menjalani hari-harimu sebagai _salaryman_?" nasehat Kakashi.

"Lalu, apa artinya semua ini? tanya Sasuke.

"Eh?"

"Jika apa yang saya lakukan sekarang memiliki dampak pada kehidupan saya, maka kali ini sangat penting bagi saya, jadi saya harus berusaha semaksimal mungkin," ucap Sasuke.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi jika ada hal-hal yang tidak berjalan lancar?"

"... Jika saya gagal ... itu akan merusak image saya,"

"Merusak image?" ulang Kakashi. Kakashi terkekeh dan menggelengkan kepanya. "Masih anak-anak," gumam Kakashi

"Eh?"

"Pulang," ucap Kakashi, tersenyum.

-0-0-0-0-

Setelah berpisah dengan Kakashi, Sasuke tidak langsung pulang. Ia pergi ke Ichiraku untuk menyegarkan pikirannya.

Saat Sasuke memasuki Ichiraku ia melihat Shilkamaru, Suigetsu, Ino dan Karin. Sasuke berjalan mendekati tempat duduk mereka.

"Yo!" ucap Sasuke.

"Sasuke?!" Suigetsu sedikit kaget.

"Kemana saja kau?" tanya Shikamru.

Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Shikamaru. "Sedikit sibuk," jawabnya singkat.

"Hay, Sasuke-_kun?_" sapa Ino dan Karin hampir bersamaan.

Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan senyum singkat. melihat Ino dan Karin disana, Sasuke jadi ingat Sakura. _'Apa Sakura juga ada disini?'_ batin Sasuke.

"SASUKE?!" seru Naruto yang baru datang. Suara Naruto sukses membuat Sasuke kaget, bukan hanya Sasuke tapi Shikamaru, Suigetsu, Karin dan Ino juga.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu baru-baru ini? Sibuk? Bahkan kau tidak menelponku sama sekali," tanya Naruto, mengabaikan tatapan membunuh dari teman-temanya karena sudah membuat jantung mereka hampir saja lepas karena Suaranya.

"Kenapa kau disini? Kau tidak punya kencan dengan Sakura malam ini?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"Eh?!" Naruto terlihat bingung, dia tidak maksud dengan pertanyaan Sasuke. "Dengan Sakura-_chan_? Dimana? Aku?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah terlihat bingung.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya bingung melihat ekspresi wajah Naruto. "Eh?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Ah, permisi sebentar," ucap Sasuke pada yang lainnya. Sasuke menyuruh Naruto mengikutinya.

-0-0-0-

Sasuke duduk di meja yang kosong, diikuti Naruto yang masih terlihat bingung.

"Bukankah sekarang kau dan Sakura ... sepasang kekasih?" tanya Sasuke.

"Eh?! Sasuke, sebenarnya ada apa ini? Kau benar-benar membuatku bingung,"

"Malam itu, hari minggu malam, kau dan Sakura ... kalian ... menghabiskan malam bersama, bukan?" tanya Sasuke, kalau didengarkan baik-baik ada nada pahit di dalamnya.

"Eh?!"

"..."

"Oh, Malam itu, maksudmu hari minggu kemarin?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn,"

"Aku ke tempat Sakura-_chan _untuk mengantarkan jeruk, tapi ternyata Sakura-_chan _tidak ada di apartennya. Aku menunggunya diluar cukup lama, sampai ia pulang. Malam itu Sakura-_chan _terlihat sedikit aneh, tiba-tiba ia mengajakku keluar. Saat itu sebenarnya aku sedikit terkena demam, yang terakhir aku ingat aku sedang menunggunya untuk menaruh jeruk dan setelah itu aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi," jelas Naruto.

"Kau terkena demam? Apa kau pingsan? Atau tertidur?"

"Um ... Aku kira begitu, mungkin pingsan lalu tertidur,"

"..."

"..."

_Demam, pingsan, tertidur._

"Eh? Apa?!" sekarang giliran Sasuke yang terlihat bingung. Sasuke manatap Naruto seperti minta penjelasan lebih detail.

Tanpa Sasuke dan Naruto sadari, Ino menguping dibelakang mereka.

"Saat itu badanku benar-benar panas, seperti dalam keadaan linglung, ketika aku bangun ... aku berada di lantai dan aku tidak melihat Sakura-_chan,_"

_Jadi Sakura bohong, untuk apa dia berbohong?_ Sasuke tidak habis pikir, "Kebanyakan orang tidak akan menghabiskan malam bersama dengan tidur di lantai," gumam Sasuke.

"Ya, Aku kira,"

"Lalu kenapa dia berbohong padaku?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto hanya menggedikkan bahunya.

"Karena dia menyukaimu," Ucap Ino.

Sasuke dan Naruto berbalik melihat Ino yang berdiri dibelakang mereka. Sasuke menatap Ino dengan tatapan tanda tanya.

"Itulah mengapa dia berbohong kepadamu. Berusahalah memahaminya?" ucap Ino.

_'Sakura menyukaiku?' _tiba-tiba Sasuke merasa seperti ada kupu-kupu berterbangan di dalam perutnya.

Naruto tersenyum penuh arti kemudian menepuk pundak sahabatnya. Sasuke hanya diam, ia masih sibuk dengan pikirannya, _SAKURA._

"Hey, Ino, ayo kita pergi kesana," Naruto mengajak Ino kembali bergabung dengan yang lainnya.

"Ayo," Ino tersenyum lebar dan mengikuti Naruto.

_'Sakura menyukaiku?' _Sasuke masih tidak habis pikir, ia terdiam disana sampai beberapa saat.

Sasuke berdiri kemudian berjalan ke meja dimana teman-temannya berada, ia meraih tas kerjanya dan berucap, "Aku harus pergi,"

"Hey, bukannya kau baru saja datang, Sasuke," tanya Suigetsu, terlihat heran.

"Maaf!" kata Sasuke, kemudian ia berlari keluar.

Ino tersenyum penuh arti saat melihat Sasuke yang berlari keluar.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Shikamaru.

Ino dan Naruto hanya tersenyum sambil menggendikkan bahu mereka.

-0-0-0-0

* * *

_**Yang ngeview fic ini banyak benget tapi pada males ngasih review.. hohoho.. but it's oke.. :D Terima kasih udah pada nyempetin baca cerita ini. :)**_

Special terima kasih buat:

** Kimmberly: **Hi, kimmberly.. salam kenal :) waaa..makasih bangeeet, benar-benar bikin semangat buat ngelanjutin cerita ini langsung naik.. hehehe.. Maaf kalo kemarin updatenya sempat ngaret, karena Kimmberly diam aja jadinya saya nggak tau kalo fic ini ditunggu Kimmberly :D ...maaf juga kalo chap ini kurang panjang, besok saya usahain buat update cepat lagi. Makasih Kimmberly.. :)

** Maya:** Hi, Kak maya.. hehehe.. ini updatenya udah lumayan cepat 'kan? :D maaf kalo kurang panjang, tapi chap selanjutnya akan saya usahain update secepat mungkin. Makasih kak Mayaaa... :)

** Sasukukera: **Hi, Sasukukera.. hehehe.. Ampuuun.. iya, saya usahain :* ..bukan ngefan ama suigetsu tapi sasu ngefan ama temennya suami saya/Itachi yang bernama Kishame :D ..makasih Sasukukera.. :)

** Xyuix: **Hi, Xyuix.. salam kenal.. :) ini udah dilanjutin.. Makasih Xyuix... :)

** Ryouta Shiroi: **Hallo.. Makasiiih, Salam kenal juga yah.. :) ..iya, sepertinya sih emang karena 'ego' hohoho.. ;) Maaf banget ya kalo yang ini words-nya kurang banyak, tapi chap selanjutnya diusahain update lebih cepat.. heheh.. Makasih Ryouta Shiroi.. :)

** Alifa Chery Blossom:** Hi, Alifa.. salam kenal :) ..iyaa, diusahain super cepat.. hehehe.. Makasih Alifa... :) Ganbattemasu! :)


	15. Chapter 15

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya saat mendapati pintu apartemennya terbuka, dan seketika matanya melebar saat melihat isi apartemennya. "Apa yang terjadi?" ucap Sasuke entah pada siapa.

Mendengar suara Sasuke, Sakura langsung bersembunyi di balik baju-baju Sasuke yang sedang di gantung supaya kering.

"Selamat datang kembali," ucap Konan.

"Konan? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Pipa air bocor dan membuat berantakan semuanya, Aku kesini setelah mendpat telpon dari Itachi," terang Konan.

"Pipa air? Dimana?" tanya Sasuke. Ia lari ke dapur untuk mengecek.

"Jangan khawatir. Sudah diperbaiki, Itachi sudah menelpon tukang ledeng, jadi sekarang sudah oke," terang Konan.

Sementara Sakura masih diam di tempatnya, ia bingung bagaimana caranya bisa pergi dari sana tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih, maaf sudah merepotkan," ucap Sasuke, keluar dari dapur.

Seketika mata Sasuke sedikit melebar saat melihat Sakura berdiri dibalik gantungan baju-bajunya. Mata mereka saling bertemu dan terlihat kecanggungan terasa pada keduanya.

_"Karena dia menyukaimu," _

Mendadak Sasuke merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang menggelitik di dalam perutnya saat ia mengingat ucapan Ino.

Sakura dengan cepat keluar dari balik gantungan-gantungan baju dan dengan cepat berjalan mendekati Konan, menghindari Sasuke yang berdiri tidak jauh dari gantungan-gantungan baju itu.

"Aku diminta orang-orang kantor untuk datang," Terang Sakura cepat, entah pada Sasuke atau Konan.

Sakura tampak sedikit gugup, ia melihat ke arah Konan. "Bisakah Konan-_san_ katakan itu padanya, untukku?" pinta Sakura.

"Eh?" tanya Konan, terlihat bingung.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin berbicara dengannya sekarang," terang Sakura.

"Tapi.." Ucap Konan bingung. Konan dengan muka tanda tanya melihat ke arah Sakura dan Sasuke bergantian. Konan mau tak mau akhirnya tersenyum geli setelah merasakan suasana canggung diantara Sasuke dan Sakura. _mungkin mereka sedang berantem, _pikir Konan.

"Tapi kau membantuku membersihkan tempat ini," ucap Sasuke, berusaha menghilangkan kecanggungannya.

"Aku terpaksa. Dan aku terus mengutuki mu saat membersihkan tempat ini," ucap Sakura cepat. "Ah, Aku pulang ... kalian berdua bisa istirahat," pamit Sakura. buru-buru mengambil tas dan mantelnya.

Sasuke dengan cepat menarik lengan Sakura untuk menahannya, "Aku akan mentraktirmu makan malam," ucap Sasuke.

"Aku sudah makan," jawab Sakura cepat, sambil berusaha melepaskan lengannya dari tangan Sasuke.

Tapi sepertinya Sasuke tidak mau melepaskan lengannya. "Bohong, ini baru jam makan malam,"

"Lepaskan tanganmu. Aku tidak lapar," ucap Sakura sambil terus berusaha melepaskan lengannya dari cengkraman tangan Sasuke.

Lagi-lagi Konan tersenyum geli, nalurinya sebagai calon kakak ipar Sasuke mengatakan padanya kalau ia harus menjadi penengah disini. "Ayo lah Haruno-_chan_, kau berada disini sudah cukup lama dan kau sudah banyak membantu, kita makan malam bersama ya?" bujuk Konan.

Sakura melihat ke arah Konan yang memandangnya dengan tatapan memohon. "Tapi ..." bersamaan dengan Sakura bersuara perutnya bergemuruh.

"Perutmu sudah keroncongan," potong Sasuke. Ia berusa menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa, karena ia tidak mau membuat Sakura merasa malu.

-0-0-0-0-

Di restoran kari lantai bawah apartemen Sasuke.

"Terima kasih," ucap Sasuke pada pelayan yang sedang melayani mereka sup.

"Makanlah," perintah Sasuke pada Sakura.

"_Itadakimasu_!" ucap Sakura sambil menangkupkan ke dua tangannya di depan dada. Sakura mengambil supnya sesendok kemudian meminumnya. "Hah..." mulut Sakura terbuka dan wajahnya menampakkan ekpresi kepedasan, karena ternyata supnya sangat pedas.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura, Sasuke yang sedari tadi terus memandangnya tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi wajahnya. Sasuke tampak sedikit gelagapan saat tiba-tiba Sakura melihat ke arahnya.

"Ini benar-benar pedas, apakah tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke pada Konan, berusaha supaya Sakura tidak menyadari ke gugupannya karena sudah kepergok sedang mencuri pandang pada gadis berambut _soft pink _itu.

Konan tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Uhm," Konan mengambil sesendok dan menyuapkan ke mulutnya.

"Pedas ya?" tanya Sasuke saat melihat ekspresi di wajah Konan yang terlihat kepedasan.

"Pedas sekali," jawab Konan .

"Maaf, tolong beri kami air mineral?" ucap Sasuke pada pelayan.

"Memperlakukanku begitu berbeda," gumam Sakura yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Sasuke dan Konan.

Sasuke yang samar-samar mendengar gumaman Sakura melihat ke arah Sakura yang duduk di depannya. "Apa? Lapar?" tanya Sasuke.

"Uhm," angguk Sakura asal.

"Pedas?" tanya pelayan pada Konan sambil menempatkan segelas air di depannya.

"Sedikit," jawab Konan ramah.

"Sasuke!"

Konan, Sasuke dan Sakura melihat ke arah sumber suara tersebut. Terlihat Itachi yang baru saja memasuki restoran dan berjalan mendekati meja mereka.

"Pipa meledak, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Itachi dengan raut khawatir.

"Tidak meledak, hanya bocor. Sekarang sudah oke," jawab Konan. Konan berdiri dan memberi Itachi pelukan kecil.

Saat melihat Konan dan Itachi berpelukan mata Sakura sempat melirik ke arah Sasuke, tapi ia merasa heran saat Sasuke terlihat biasa saja, bahkan sepertinya ia tidak begitu peduli dengan pemandangan tersebut.

"Maaf, Aku agak khawatir jadi mungkin apa yang aku sampaikan padamu di telpon membuatnya terdengar lebih buruk," ucap Itachi pada Konan. "Syukurlah, aku pikir ledakan besar," lanjutnya.

Konan tersenyum. "Duduklah," ucap Konan lembut.

Sakura mengambil tas dan matelnya yang ia letakkan di kursi sebelahnya. "Disini," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Terima kasih," ucap Itachi tersenyum ramah juga, ia mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Sakura, dan berhadapan dengan Konan.

"Karena _Aniki_ sudah disini, makan dengan kami," ucap Sasuke.

"Tentu saja," jawab Itachi pada adik kesayangannya.

"Permisi, tolong satu lagi," ucap Sasuke pada pelayan restoran.

"Saya Haruno Sakura, senang bertemu dengan Anda," ucap Sakura memperkenalkan diri.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Haruno-_chan_,"ucap itachi.

Sakura tersenyum lebar. "Coba sup ini, sup ini benar-benar lezat," ucap Sakura.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku akan memesan yang sama denganmu," ucap Itachi.

Sasuke terbengong menatap Sakura, Sakura terlihat seperti Sakura yang dulu, sangat ceria dan mudah mengakrabkan dirinya dengan orang. dalam hati ia merindukan Sakura bersikap seperti itu lagi padanya.

-0-0-

Itachi meminum sup nya dan sesekali menyeka keringat di dahinya yang keluar akibat rasa pedas dari sup tersebut.

"Apakah _Aniki_ baik-baik saja? Kau berkeringat," tanya Sasuke.

"Uhm, supnya sangat pedas," jawab Itachi, terkekeh.

"Ah, aku lupa! Sebelum aku datang, Shisui-_san_ menelepon dari kepolisian ... maaf, aku benar-benar lupa," ucap Konan yang baru mengingat sesuatu.

"Tidak apa-apa," ucap Itachi tersenyum lembut pada tunangannya. Itachi mengambil ponselnya kemudian bangun untuk memebuat panggilan, ia terlihat masih menderita dari efek kepedasan.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke, ia tertawa melihat ekspresi wajah kakaknya.

"Uhm," Itachi terkekeh, kemudian pergi keluar membuat panggilan telepon.

"Mengapa kau hanya makan itu?" tanya Sakura ketika melihat Sasuke hanya memakan roti canai dan tidak menyentuh sup nya sama sekali.

"Karena aku ingin," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Kalau kau tidak memakan sup itu, pemilik restoran ini akan marah," ucap Sakura dan sepertinya hanya dianggap seperti angin lewat oleh Sasuke, karena Sasuke masih tetap tidak menyentuh supnya dan hanya memakan roti canai.

"Permisi! Bisakah saya mendapatkan _rakkyou _(acar daun bawang)?" ucap Sakura pada pelayan.

"Mana mungkin mereka punya itu di sini," ucap Sasuke, karena menurutnya, Sakura memesan makanan yang tidak mungkin tersedia di sebuah restoran India.

"Ini adalah Jepang!" terang Sakura.

"Ini adalah sebuah restoran India!" terang Sasuke balik.

Konan hanya tersenyum menyimak percakapan Sasuke dan Sakura yang terlihat seperti orang berdebat.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi," ucap Itachi yang baru kembali ke meja mereka, ia mengambil tas kerjanya. Konan memandang Itachi dengan muka tanda tanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Konan.

"Ada pekerjaan mendadak," jawab Itachi.

"Selesaikan makanmu dulu, _Aniki,_" ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak bisa, aku harus buru-buru, maaf," ucap Itachi buru-buru pergi.

Konan yang sudah berdiri untuk memberi pelukan sampai jumpa terlihat kecewa, Itachi pergi begitu saja bahkan ia tidak mengucapkan sampai jumpa padanya. Sebenarnya Konan sudah sedikit terbiasa dengan hal seperti ini, ia sudah cukup tahu kalau Itachi adalah tipe _workaholic_.

-0-0-

Suasana berubah menjadi sedikit canggung dan tampak hening saat Sasuke dan Sakura melihat perubahan wajah Konan yang kini terlihat sedikit murung.

"Kenapa _Aniki_ selalu langsung melupakan hal-hal lain kalau sudah menyangkut pekerjaan, benar-benar,"ucap Sasuke berusaha menghibur Konan.

Tampak Konan tersenyum canggung setelah mendengar ucapan Sasuke, ia berfikir pasti Sasuke dan Sakura melihat ekspresi wajah kecewanya.

"Kalau itu aku, aku akan memikirkan kembali untuk menikahinya," lanjut Sasuke, bercanda.

"Tidak keren," gumam Sakura setelah mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengkerutkan dahinya dan menatap Sakura. "Apa?" tanya Sasuke.

Bukanya menjawab Sasuke, Sakura malah bertanya pada Konan. "Tidak kah Konan-_san_ merasa kesal jika pacar lama yang pernah mencapakkanmu sekarang begitu khawatir? Kalau aku tidak suka itu,"

Konan tersenyum canggung, ia bingung harus berkata apa.

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu, Kau membuatnya merasa malu," ucap Sasuke

"Satu-satunya orang yang merasa malu adalah kau," ucap Sakura

"Apa? Aku? Kenapa aku yang malu, Aku tidak memiliki perasaan khusus pada Konan" balas Sasuke.

"Jangan memaksakan diri untuk tidak mengakuinya, orang akan mulai tertawa," balas Sakura.

"Kaulah yang harus jujur tentang perasaanmu," ucap Sasuke cepat.

"Perasaanku?" Tanya Sakura sambil menatap Sasuke tajam.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia hanya menatap Sakura sebentar kemudian melanjutkan makan.

"Ada apa dengan perasaanku?" tanya Sakura lagi.

Sasuke menghentikan makannya, ia menatap Sakura tanpa berucap apa-apa, karena sebenarnya dia bingung harus berucap apa. Sasuke tidak mungkin bilang kalau dia sudah mengetahui kebohongan Sakura tentang hubungannya dengan Naruto, demi apaun ia tidak ingin membuat Sakura merasa malu dihadapannya, selain itu disana juga ada Konan.

DEG

Mata Sakura melebar, _Apakah mungkin Sasuke sudah bertemu dengan Naruto? Apakah ia sudah mengetahui kebohonganku? Argh, kenapa aku lupa kalau mereka adalah sahabat. _Wajah Sakura langsung pucat seketika.

"Apa yang kau tahu tentang perasaanku?" tanya Sakura, terdengar nadanya sedikit bergetar.

"..."

Sakura menjadi emosi karena Sasuke tatap saja diam. Ia dengan nada tinggi berucap, "Kau bersikap baik padaku di tempat kerja, itu hanya untuk kepuasan diri Sasuke sendiri! Kau ..."

Mata Sasuke melebar, ia merasa marah karena ternyata Sakura berfikir tentangnya seperti itu. "Jika kau mengerti itu, jangan bicara lagi!" potong Sasuke cepat dengan nada yang sama tingginya.

Konan terlihat Kaget saat tiba-tiba mendapati atmosfer yang berubah tegang, Sasuke dan Sakura meninggikan suara mereka satu sama lain dan tampak aura kemarahan muncul di wajah keduanya.

"Pulanglah!" perintah Sasuke dengan wajah kesal, _kenapa gadis keras kepala dan egois ini selalu berusaha memancing emosinya, apa susahnya mengakui perasaanya. _

Sasuke sudah sangat mengenal Sakura, gadis itu tidak akan berhenti bicara sampai ia merasa lawan bicaranya kalah, sebenarnya Sakura tidak jauh beda dengan dirinya, Sasuke juga termasuk tipe orang yang ingin selalu menang dalam hal apapun. Tapi untuk masalah yang ini Sasuke benar-benar tidak ingin berdebat dengan Sakura.

"Sasu-_chan_?" tegur Konan, Konan merasa Sasuke terlalu keras pada Sakura. Konan dari tadi diam karena ia Pikir, arah pembicaraan mereka berdua sudah bukan areanya untuk ikut masuk.

Sakura menatap geram Sasuke, _Jadi pekiraanku benar, ia bersikap baik padaku hanya untuk kepuasan dirinya sendiri. _Batin Sakura.

"Aku pergi!" ucap Sakura kesal, ia dengan cepat meraih tas dan mantelnya.

Sasuke hanya diam tanpa melihat ke arah Sakura.

"Haruno-_chan_?" panggil Konan berusaha mencegah Sakura.

"Aku pulang dulu," pamit Sakura pada Konan, kemudian berlalu.

"Sasu-_chan? _Apakah itu tidak terlalu keras. Kau pasti sudah menyakiti perasaanya," ucap Konan.

Sasuke hanya diam menatap kosong pada meja.

"Haruno-_chan _adalah gadis yang menyenangkan dan baik," ucap Konan.

"..."

"Ketika ia berdebat denganmu, aku bisa merasakan Haruno-_chan_ sangat peduli denganmu. Dan sepertinya ia bukan tipe orang yang mau kalah dengan dengan orang lain, sama seperti Sasu-_chan_, kau juga tipe orang yang menolak untuk kalah dengan orang lain,"

"..."

"Kenapa masih diam saja? Kejarlah dia, Haruno-_chan _pasti sedang merasa sedih dan marah," tambah konan.

"Aku dan Sakura selalu adu mulut seperti ini, dia adalah gadis paling keras kepala dan paling egois yang pernah aku temui, " ucap Sasuke. "Ia selalu berteriak dan sangat berisik, kadang itu sangat mengganggu," tampak Sasuke berhenti beberapa saat dan terlihat ada raut sedih di wajahnya sebelum ia kembali bersuara. "Tapi, setiap kali aku tidak mendengar suara berisiknya dan teriakannya, rasanya menjadi sangat sepi ... aku merasa sangat kesepian,"

Konan sepertinya cukup paham dengan apa yang Sasuke ucapkan. Tampak Konan tersenyum sebelum berucap, "Menurutku, pertengkaran juga merupakan bukti cinta,"

"Eh? Cinta?"

Konan tersenyum lebar. "Kalau Sasu-_chan_ merasakan seperti itu, kenapa Sasu-_chan _masih tetap diam disini? Kejarlah dia, atau kau ingin merasa kesepian selamanya?"

Sasuke tidak berkata apa-apa, sepertinya ia merenungkan kata-kata Konan barusan.

"Sasu-_chan?_" panggil Konan ketika melihat Sasuke hanya diam saja.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Konan, kemudian terlihat sebuah senyum di bibirnya. "Kau benar. Aku harus mengejarnya, Terima Kasih," ucap Sasuke.

Konan tersenyum penuh arti dan mengangguk.

Sasuke mengambil dompetnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang kemudian menarunya di meja.

"Maaf, aku pergi duluan," pamit Sasuke pada Konan.

"_Ganbatte_, Sasu-_chan_!" ucap konan sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke mengangguk sebelum akhirnya berlari keluar restoran.

-0-0-0-0-

* * *

** Alifa CherryBlossom: **Makasih..makasih... ini udah lumayan kilat 'kan? hehehe.. makasih Alifa-_chan_ :*

** Kimmberly: **Maaf..maaf... hahaha.. Iya, kalo Kim Yoomi saya ingat. :D iya, ini lagi saya buru :D ..Ini udah lumayan kilat kan? maaf lagi kalo masih kurang panjang hehehe... Makasih Kimmberly-_chan _:*

** Pacarnya Jugo: **Hi, Pacarnya Jugo.. salam kenal.. saya istrinya Itachi :D ..ummm...Ino cuma buat Shikamaru dan Shikamaru cuma buat Ino.. hehehe.. nggak bercanda, Ino boleh ama siapa aja yang penting selain Sasuke, karena Sasuke cuma buat Sakura dan Sakura cuma buat Sasuke :) ...iya, yah baru nyadar ternyata Karin disini kaya pajangan doang.. hehehe.. sebenarnya saya asal masukin tokoh karin soanya ada Suigetsu, karena saya juga pecinta pasangan SuigetsuxKarin hehehe.. Makasih Pacarnya Jugo.. :*


	16. Chapter 16

Sasuke berlari keluar restoran dan mencari Sakura. Ia dengan cepat menolehkan pandangannya ke berbagai arah, mencari sosok Sakura. Namun ia tidak menemukannya.

Terlihat Sasuke berlari kesana kemari, berusaha mencarinya, hingga akhirnya ia melihat Sakura yang sedang berdiri mematung dipinggir jalan, ia segera berlari menghampiri Sakura.

"Sakura?" panggil Sasuke sembari terengah-engah akibat berlari.

Sakura menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut. Mata Sakura sedikit melebar saat ia melihat Sasuke tengah berjalan mendekatinya. Sakura ingin berlari saat itu juga, ia tidak ingin berbicara dengan pemuda bermata _onyc_ itu, saat ini ia tidak ingin melihatnya.

_Argh.. kenapa tidak ada satu pun taxi yang berhenti, _batin Sakura.

Karena tidak ada taxi yang mau berhenti, Sakura segera berjalan sangat cepat untuk menghindari Sasuke.

"Sakura! Tunggu Sakura!" seru Sasuke sembari menyusul Sakura dan segera menarik lengannya.

Sakura langsung meronta. "Lepaskan!"

"Sakura, kita perlu bicara,"

Sakura tidak menanggapi ucapan Sasuke, ia terus berontak berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman Sasuke yang cukup kuat. Yang Sakura inginkan sekarang hanyalah cepat pergi dari sana, dari hadapan Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak berkutik, ia tetap mencengkeram lengan Sakura berharap Sakura berhenti memberontak.

"Untuk apa kau mengejarku?! sudah tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi," ucap Sakura yang terlihat kelelahan karena terus berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari cengkeraman Sasuke.

Sasuke melonggarkan cengkeramannya pada lengan Sakura dan menatap kedua mata gadis itu dengan tatapan teduh yang sama sekali tidak diindahkan Sakura.

"Sakura,"

"Berhenti bersikap baik padaku! Aku sedang tidak ingin berbicara dengan Sasuke!" seru Sakura sembari menarik lengannya dan berbalik untuk pergi.

Sasuke dengan cepat menarik kembali lengan Sakura, namun kini ia tidak mencengkeramnya melainkan langsung segera merengkuh tubuh gadis itu, Sasuke memeluk Sakura. Sakura tampak tersentak dan ia kembali berontak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Lepaskan aku!" seru Sakura sembari memberontak.

Sasuke tidak berkata apa-apa, ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Sakura berharap Sakura mereda.

"Lepaskan aku," ucap Sakura lemah, terdengar seperti gumaman. Sepertinya ia sudah kehabisan tenaga untuk memberontak.

Sasuke tidak berkutik, sepertinya aroma tubuh Sakura sudah membuai indera penciumannya, entah kenapa aroma itu membuatnya merasa tenang dan nyaman. Sasuke tanpa sadar mengeratkan pelukannya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada rambut gadis itu, tapi beberapa saat kemudian ia membuka matanya dan merasa heran, suhu tubuh Sakura terasa sangat panas dan tubuh mungil di dekapannya kini tidak lagi meronta bahkan bisa dibilang tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"Sakura?" Sasuke melonggarkan pelukannya untuk melihat wajah Sakura dan seketika itu pula tangan Sasuke secara reflek menopang tubuh Sakura yang hampir merosot ke bawah.

"Sakura. Hey! Bangun. Sakura, kau kenapa?" ucap Sasuke berusaha membangunkan Sakura. Sasuke tampak panik karena Sakura tidak juga bangun.

Kerena Sakura tidak sadar juga, Sasuke tidak punya pilihan selain membawa Sakura ke apartemennya, kebetulan tempat mereka berada saat ini masih di sekitar apartemen Sasuke. Sasuke dengan cepat mengangkat tubuh Sakura ala _bridal style_ dan membawa Sakura kembali ke apartemennya.

-0-0-0-0

Sesampai di apartennya yang masih terlihat sedikit berantakkan, Sasuke segera membaringkan tubuh Sakura di tempat tidurnya, tampak sorot khawatir terpancar dari matanya. Ia segera melepaskan mantel yang Sakura pakai dan juga sepatunya supaya Sakura lebih nyaman dalam berbaring. Saat ia hendak menyelimuti tubuh Sakura, ia melihat Sakura menggigil.

Perlahan Sasuke menyentuh dahi Sakura. "Dia mengalami demam?" ucap Sasuke dengan penuh kekhawatiran.

-0-0-0-

Sasuke mencelupkan handuk ke dalam baskom berisi air yang ia letakkan di samping tempat tidurnya, lalu ia memerasnya. Dengan lembut dan pelan, Sasuke menyingkirkan helai rambut Sakura yang menutupi dahinya, lalu ia meletakkan handuk tersebut di atas dahi gadis itu.

-0-0-0-

Waktu sudah menunjukkan jam satu malam. Tampak Sasuke duduk terkantuk-kantuk di tepi ranjang.

Sepanjang malam ia dengan telaten mengganti kompres Sakura dan mengelap wajahnya yang berkeringat. Sasuke yang sudah tidak kuasa menahan kantuk, tanpa berpikir dia membaringkan badannya tidur di samping Sakura.

-0-0-0-

Sakura dalam keadaan setengah sadar menggeliat kecil, ia membalikkan badannya ke samping dan meringkuk lebih dalam seakan mencari kehangatan lebih terhadap bentuk hangat dan nyaman di sampingnya. Beberapa detik kemudian alis Sakura sedikit bergerak saat ia mendengar dengkuran halus seseorang dan ia merasakan seperti ada sebuah lengan melilit di tubuhnya. Sakura dengan malas membuka matanya, samar-samar ia melihat sosok Sasuke yang tertidur tenang di sampingnya. Sakura memejamkan matanya kembali dan meringkuk lebih dalam dalam pada sosok di sampingnya itu. _Tunggu ... Sasuke? _Realitas memukulnya. _Apa yang ia lakukan di pelukakn Sasuke?!_

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA...!" Sakura menjerit keras dan dengan cepat mendorong tubuh Sasuke.

BUG

Sasuke langsung terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya ketika tubuhnya mendarat di lantai, dalam keadaan setengah panik Sasuke segera berdiri karena mendengar teriakan keras Sakura. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke dengan raut penuh kekhawatiran di wajahnya.

Wajah Sakura seketika pucat saat ia mendapati dirinya hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam. Ia dengan cepat menarik selimut dan memegang selimut dengan erat di depan dadanya. "Sasuke! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?!" Tanya Sakura dengan tatapan menuduh.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas lega sebelum memutar matanya, ia pikir sesuatu terjadi pada Sakura.

"Sasuke ... Jangan bilang ... " ucap Sakura menggantung, Suara Sakura tidak lebih dari bisikan.

Melihat ekspresi wajah Sakura, Sasuke tertawa dalam hati. Mendadak di otak Sasuke muncul ide untuk mengerjai Sakura. _Ya, ini untuk membalas perbuatan Sakura yang sudah menyiksa perasaannya dalam beberapa hari ini_.

"Tunggu, jangan bilang kau melupakan apa yang semalam kita lakukan, Sakura," ucap Sasuke dengan nada pelan, seolah-olah ia kecewa karena Sakura melupakan apa yang mereka lakukan semalam.

"Apa maksudmu?!"

"Kau lupa kalau semalam kita melakukan hal yang ... fantastis? Padahal semalam kau tidak henti-hentinya menyebut namaku,"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. "Apa maksudmu?!" ucap Sakura dengan tatapan horor.

"Jadi kau benar-benar melupakannya?" tanya Sasuke dengan raut wajah penuh kekecewaan.

"Berhenti bergurau!" seru Sakura panik. Sakura tidak mau percaya kalau sesuatu telah terjadi pada mereka berdua.

"Kita ... melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang pernah kau lakukan dengan Naruto,"

"Melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang pernah aku lakukan dengan Naruto?! Apa maksudmu?!"

"Hn. Kau pasti mengerti maksudku,"

"Berhenti bercanda! Ini tidak lucu. Aku tidak pernah melakukan hal apapun dengan Naruto!" seru Sakura marah.

"Ka-kau tadi bilang apa, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke dengan ekspresi wajah seolah-olah ia kaget.

Mata Sakura membulat lebar, ia dengan cepat menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya setelah sadar dengan apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan. Dalam hati ia merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Jadi ... semalam adalah yang pertama untuk mu?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada pelan, seolah ia tidak percaya itu. "Bukankah kau pernah bilang, kalau kau pernah tidur dengan Naruto?" lanjut Sasuke.

"A-aku hanya berbohong!" ucap Sakura, _sepertinya sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi membohongi Sasuke. _

Tanpa Sakura sadari , Sasuke tersenyum kecil karena akhirnya Sakura mengakui sendiri.

"Saat itu, A-aku merasa marah pada Sasuke! Tapi di atas itu, aku lebih marah pada diriku sendiri karena selalu berharap lebih pada Sasuke... Kau tidak pernah menyukaiku, tapi kau bersikap baik dan perhatian padaku, itu benar-benar membuatku marah," terang Sakura tanpa melihat wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tatapan teduhnya. "Apa ... "

"Itu hanya perasaanku!" potong Sakura cepat sambil menatap Sasuke. "Aku sudah tidak peduli dengan apa yang Sasuke rasakan tentangku," lanjut Sakura. Terlihat kemarahannya pada Sasuke belum menyurut, _bagaimana bisa Sasuke melakukan hal 'itu' padanya saat ia dalam keadaan tidak sadar, meskipun ia menyukai Sasuke tapi tetap saja ia tidak akan membiarkan Sasuke melakukan hal 'itu' padanya begitu saja. Sakura hanya akan melakukan hal seperti 'itu' dengan orang yang mencintainya dan ia cintai tentunya._

"Tapi aku peduli!" seru Sasuke cepat.

"..."

"Aku menyukaimu," ucap Sasuke dengan nada pelan.

Sakura membelalakkan matanya, ia menatap Sasuke seperti tidak percaya dengan apa yang tadi ia dengar.

"Aku menyukai Sakura," ulang Sasuke dengan mata yang menyorotkan keseriusan.

Sakura tertegun, _ini pasti mimpi, _pikirnya.

"Tentang semalam, aku hanya bercanda. Tidak terjadi apa-apa di antara kita," ucap Sasuke, yang sudah duduk di atas ranjang, tepatnya di depan Sakura.

"A-apa?!" tanya Sakura yang kesadarannya sudah kembali, dalam beberapa menit ini dia sudah dikejutkan beberapa kali oleh pemuda di depannya itu. Sakura dalam hati sedikit merasa lega, _semoga saja yang di ucapkan Sasuke tadi itu benar_.

"Itu sebagai balasan karena kau sudah menyiksa perasaanku dalam beberapa hari ini," ucap Sasuke sambil menyentil jidat Sakura dan di balas pelototan oleh gadis berambut _soft pink_ itu.

"Tidak ku sangka, meskipun suaramu sangat lantang ternyata tubuhmu sangat lemah, bagaimana bisa kau tiba-tiba saja jauh pingsan seperti itu,"

"..."

"Ah, aku masih ingat. Saat kau pergi dari sini dalam hujan, besoknya kau juga langsung sakit. Sepertinya kau membutuh vitamin tambahan, Sakura,"

Sakura melotot pada Sasuke, _Apa-apaan ini? Tadi Sasuke bilang menyukaiku kenapa sekarang dia malah mengejekku, apa dia berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan?_

"Tunggu! Kau bilang, semalam tidak terjadi apa-apa diantara kita, tapi ... ke-kenapa aku hanya mengenakan pa-pakaian dalam saja?" tanya Sakura sedikit merona mengingat dia sekarang hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam di balik selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. "Dimana pakaianku?"

"Kau mengalami demam tinggi, bajumu basah karena kau mengeluarkan banyak keringat ... jadi aku melepasnya," ucap Sasuke, diikuti sedikit semburat merah di pipinya, mengingat betapa geroginya dia semalam saat melepas pakaian Sakura yang basah kaarena keringat.

"Tapi aku tidak melihat apa-apa," terang Sasuke dengan cepat saat ia melihat aura gelap menguar dari tubuh Sakura.

"Pipimu memerah. Kau pasti bohong!" ucap Sakura sambil mengeratkan pegangannya pada selimut di depan dadanya.

"Aku tidak. Aku menutup mataku saat itu,"

"Kau serius, 'kan?" tanya Sakura dengan tatapan penuh menyelidik.

"Te-tentu saja," ucap Sasuke sembari menyentuh hidungnya yang tidak gatal.

Ucapan Sasuke berhasil menbuat Sakura sedikit menarik nafas lega.

"Lagian tidak akan ada yang tertarik untuk melihat tubuhmu dengan pakaian dalam bergambar setroberi seperti itu," gumam Sasuke.

Mata Sakura melebar horor ketika mendengar gumaman Sasuke, _pasti Sasuke sudah melihat tubuhnya bagaimana Sasuke bisa tahu kalau ia mengenakan pakaian dalam bergambar setroberi kalau ia tidak melihat tubuhnya._

"KYAAAAAAAA...mhpf"

Sasuke dengan cepat membekap mulut Sakura dengan tangannya. "Jangan berteriak terlalu kencang, ini masih terlalu pagi. Kau bisa membangunkan seluruh penghuni apartemen ini," ucap Sasuke, dan sudah bisa dipastikan ia mendapat pelototan tajam dari gadis yang mulutnya sedang ia bekap sekarang.

"Aku hanya melihat sekilas, itu juga tidak sengaja," terang Sasuke, jujur. Ia melepaskan tangannya yang membekap mulut Sakura.

"Dimana pakaianku?" tanya Sakura yang tampak masih sangat kesal. _Tapi dipikir-pikir lagi sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi memperdebatkan masalah itu, yang terpenting Sasuke tidak melakukan hal-hal aneh padanya. Dan seharusnya ia harus berterima kasih pada Sasuke karena sudah merawatnya selama ia demam._

Sasuke mengangkat dagunya menunjuk pada baju Sakura yang tergantung di salah satu pojok ruangan.

tanpa berucap apa-apa Sakura segera membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut dan turun dari tempat tidur. Ia berjalan mengambil pakaiannya lalu pergi ke kamar mandi.

-0-0-0-

Beberapa menit kemudian Sakura keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dengan pakaian lengkap, ia menaruh kembali selimut yang tadi sempat ia pakai untuk menutupi tubuhnya di tempat tidur Sasuke.

Sementara Sasuke hanya diam memperhatikan Sakura yang kini sedang mengambil tasnya yang terletak di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Maaf sudah merepotkan Sasuke. Aku pulang, " pamit Sakura.

"Tunggu!" Sasuke bergegas turun dari tempat tidurnya. "Ini masih terlalu pagi, tidak akan ada kendaraan umum," ucap Sasuke, menahan Sakura.

"Aku bisa berjalan kaki, kakiku masih cukup kuat kalau hanya untuk berjalan sampai apartemenku,"

"Tidak bisa! Itu terlalu berbahaya," cegah Sasuke.

"Aku bisa menjaga diri,"

"Bagaimana kalau kau tiba-tiba tidak sadarkan diri lagi?"

"Tidak akan,"

"Kau tidak bisa menjamin itu,"

Sakura memutar matanya dan berlalu. Ia tahu perdebatan ini tidak akan selesai kalau ia terus mengeluarkan kata-kata, karena ia sudah cukup mengenal Sasuke. Sasuke adalah tipe orang yang tidak mau kalah dalam hal apapun, tidak jauh beda dengan dirinya.

"Tunggu!" Sasuke dengan cepat bergerak ke arah pintu dan menghalangi Sakura supaya tidak bisa keluar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau seperti anak-anak," ucap sakura yang melihat kelakuan Sasuke.

"Kau ... Kau melupakan sesuatu," ucap Sasuke, terlihat sedikit gugup.

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. "Apa?"

Sasuke menatap Sakura dalam, entah kenapa tiba-tiba jantungnya mulai berdebar kencang. Terlihat ia menarik nafas sebelum berucap, "Ini adalah waktunya,"

"Waktunya apa?" tanya Sakura terlihat bingung. Sebenarnya Sakura sedikit gugup dengan tatapan Sasuke yang menurut Sakura terlihat sedikit aneh itu, tapi entah kenapa tatapan itu juga membuat lututnya menjadi sedikit lemah .

"Waktu untuk ciuman kita," ucap Sasuke dengan suara tenang dan kalem, padahal dalam hatinya ia sedang berjuang mati-matian untuk menormalkan detak jantungnya yang tiba-tiba saja menggila.

Mata Sakura membulat lebar, jantungnya langsung berdetak kencang. "A-apa?! Jangan memutuskan sesuatu sesukamu!"

"Saat kau bilang, kau tidur dengan Naruto ... apa kau pikir aku baik-baik saja? Dan saat kau terus mengabaikanku, apa kau pikir aku juga baik-baik saja?"

"..."

"Aku benar-benar menyukai Sakura," ucap Sasuke dengan nada penuh keseriusan.

"A-apa? ... M-meskipun kau bilang seperti itu, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menciumku hanya karena kalimat itu," ucap Sakura gugup dan terlihat panik.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil saat melihat reaksi Sakura. "Mengapa tidak? Kita bukan anak-anak lagi," ucap Sasuke sembari melangkah mendekati Sakura.

Sakura berjalan mundur berusaha menjauhi Sasuke, Sakura terlihat sangat panik. "Tidak! Berhenti! Kau pasti akan melakukan sesuatu yang mesum!"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku melakukan sesuatu yang mesum?" tanya Sasuke sambil terus mendekati Sakura.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?!" seru Sakura panik, kaki bagian belakangnya baru saja menabrak ranjang.

"Aku akan melakukan apa yang aku inginkan," ucap Sasuke dengan seringaian _sexy_.

"Berhenti!" perintah Sakura.

Sasuke menuruti perintah Sakura, sebenarnya ia ingin tertawa melihat ekspresi Sakura yang yang terlihat begitu panik. _Bukankah Sakura juga menyukainya, apakah ini ciuman pertama Sakura? Ah, itu tidak mungkin, Sakura pernah mempunyai pacar. Tunggu ... Pacar? Membayangkan sakura berciuman dengan orang lain entah kenapa mendadak Sasuke merasa cemburu. Ish, itu cuma masa lalu, kau juga pernah berciuman dengan gadis lain Sasuke, bahkan bukan cuma satu tapi bisa dibilang banyak._

Sakura tampak gugup dan tubuhnya bergetar. "Tidak boleh! Kalau melakukan hal seperti itu, harus ada alasan dan ketentuan kondisi ... apakah kita sudah sikat gigi atau belum, berat badan seseorang, suhu dan kelembaban ..."

"Ah! Lihat," seru Sasuke memotong celotehan Sakura, ia melangkah mendekat sambil matanya menatap dalam mata Sakura dan salah satu tangannya menunjuk mata _emerald_ gadis itu.

Sakura diam dan tertegun saat matanya bertemu dengan mata teduh Sasuke.

Sasuke berhenti tepat di depan Sakura, posisi berdiri mereka hanya berjarak beberapa centi. "Lihat," ucap Sasuke tanpa memutuskan tatapan mereka. "Hanya ada aku disana," ucap Sasuke dengan nada pelan sebelum akhirnya ia dengan cepat mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir Sakura.

Sakura tertegun. Jantung Sakura seolah berhenti seketika, matanya membulat lebar.

"Aku benar-benar menyukai Sakura," ucap Sasuke, setelah melepas kecupan singkatnya.

"..."

"..."

"Hanya itu?" ucap Sakura lirih setelah kesadarannya sedikit kembali, matanya masih tertegun manatap Sasuke.

"Eh?"

Sakura tersenyum, sebelum akhirnya ia dengan cepat berjinjit dan menarik tengkuk Sasuke untuk menciumnya.

Aksi sakura yang tiba-tiba dan begitu cepat berhasil membuat Sasuke terbengong beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya ia memejamkan matanya dan ke dua tangannya ia letakkan pada pinggang ramping Sakura.

"Aww.. _itai!_" seru Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dan merintih kesakitan, tanganya yang semula menempel pada pinggang Sakura dengan cepat berpindah mengusap kepalanya yang terkena pukulan tas Sakura. Ternyata Sakura memukul kepala Sasuke dengan tas yang masih ia pegang.

"_Sukebe_!" seru Sakura kemudian tertawa melihat Sasuke yang sepertinya kesakitan karena pukulannya.

"Kau!" Sasuke menatap Sakura tajam. Ia dengan cepat menarik tubuh Sakura ke dalam pelukkanya dan menciumnya kembali, sebuah ciuman yang lembut. Mata Sasuke terpejam saat ia menciumi bibir Sakura. Sakura merasakan jantungnya berdebar sepuluh kali lipat dari yang seharusnya saat matanya yang masih terbuka melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang terlihat sangat tenang dan sepertinya sangat menikati ciuman itu. Akhirnya Sakura ikut memejamkan matanya menikmati kecupan-kecupan kecil nan lembut dari Sasuke.

Lengan mereka saling melilit satu sama lain, kecupan-kecupan kecil itu sekarang sudah berubah menjadi sebuah lumaran-mumatan panas. terlihat lengan Sakura kini melingkar di leher Sasuke, dan lengan Sasuke berada di pinggang Sakura. Sasuke menarik tubuh Sakura sedekat mungkin dengan tubuhnya, bahkan selembar kertas pun tidak akan muat masuk diantara celah tubuh mereka.

Mereka baru melepaskan ciuman mereka saat dirasa pasokan udara mulai berkurang. Sasuke dan Sakura saling bertatapan dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal, dan tampak sebuah senyum bahagia terpatri di bibir keduanya. Sasuke mengecup kening Sakura singkat sebelum akhirnya bibir mereka kembali bertautan . :D :p

.

.

x

.

.

* * *

**KYAAAAAA... SASUKE TERSENYUM! Naruto chapter 641 benar-benar bikin saya bahagia. #Abaikan ;)**

_Cerita ini saya sudahin sampai disini aja yah, kalau dilanjutin lagi ntar ada beberapa masalah yang datang dan merusak kebahagian mereka. Sebagai kakak ipar Sasuke ;) saya nggak tega bikin Sasuke dan Sakura berpisah karena masalah itu. :)_

**Terimakasih buat yang udah favoritin, follow, dan kasih review. TERIMAKASIH BANGEEEET.. ITS REALLY MEANS ALOT TO ME.. :) :*  
Terimakasih juga buat yang udah nyempetin baca cerita ini. Ternyata yang buka fic ini lumayan banyak banget sampai saat ini udah dapet 10.304 views :)**

** Guest:** hehehe.. makasih ya udah nyempetin baca dan nge-review. Thankyuuuu.. :)

** Qren: **Hi, Qren.. ini mereka udah baikan lagi.. hehehe.. Makasih ya Qren, salam Kenal.. :)

** Zoin: **hahaha.. Thanks, Zoin.. :)

** Alifa Cherry Blossom: **Hi, Alifa-chan hehehe.. ini udah saya buru biar biar bisa update kilat. ceritanya saya akhirin sampai disini aja ya.. :) Makasih Alifa-chan.. :*

** Raditiya: **Hi, Kak Raditiya apa kabar? Kabar saya baik dan lagi senang banget karena kak Raditiya muncul di kolom review lagi hehehe.. Makasih. ceritanya saya tamatin sampai disi aja ya.. :) makasih kak Raditiya.. :*

** Kimmberly: **Hi, Kimmy-chan.. hahahaha.. iya typo "kesapain" maaf banget, makasih buat koreksinya.. kemarin udah saya benerin :D thankyuu banget. ini saya tamatin sampai disini aja ya... hehehe.. Makasih Kimmy-chan.. :*


End file.
